Coeur de Loup
by Abby and Jes
Summary: Dans un monde sorcier qui se remet difficilement de la guerre et des personnes disparues, Draco vous aurait ri au nez si vous lui aviez dit qu'un jour, Ron deviendrait le centre de son monde. Mais voilà, on ne peut rien faire contre le destin et la réalité peut parfois même dépasser vos rêves les plus fous. Finie à l'écriture en 15 chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Cœur de Loup

**Couple** : Draco/Ron

**Genre** : Romance/ Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autre, à JKR. Certains personnages sont de nous, ils seront ajoutés au fur et à mesure.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Draco, et Jes dans celle de Ron.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Bêta correctrice** : Venchiata et Harmonie

**Résumé** : _Dans un monde sorcier qui se remet difficilement de la guerre et des personnes disparues, Draco vous aurait ri au nez si vous lui aviez dit qu'un jour, Ron deviendrait le centre de son monde. Mais voilà, on ne peut rien faire contre le destin et la réalité peut parfois même dépasser vos rêves les plus fous._

* * *

**Note Abby** : Hello people. J'espère que vous aimerez lire ma première co-écriture avec Jes autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire *-*. Bonne lecture !

**Note Jes** : Salut (^-^) Me revoici en mode « co-écriture » mais cette fois, avec Abby *cœur* Ecrire avec elle est un pur plaisir. Alors j'espère que ce premier chapitre d'une longue coopération vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu à moi ! Bisou :p

**Note correctrice one** : J'attends la suite avec impatience, même si j'attends de voir comment j'encaisserai les premiers bisous x)

**Note correctrice two** : J'ai pris plaisir à corriger ce premier chapitre d'une fiction qui m'intrigue tout particulièrement. J'ai hâte de lire la suite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Cœur de Loup**

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Ron**

Je regardai, par la fenêtre, la pluie tomber sur l'herbe. Je pus nous revoir, Harry et moi, y jouant à se lancer de l'eau et ma sœur y prenant le soleil l'été.Je pus même me souvenir d'un après-midi où nous avions fait un pique-nique tous ensemble.

Une larme coula, puis d'autres. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'Harry était mort, que Ginny avait été tué par Bellatrix devant maman, et plus que tout, qu'Hermione avait su qu'Harry était le dernier Horcruxe.

Je lui en voulais, horriblement. J'avais regardé mon meilleur ami partir en le pensant revenir. J'aurais pu le retenir, trouver une solution, mais non, elle avait gardé ses soupçons pour elle, comme d'habitude.

- Ron mon chéri, le repas est servi.

Je soupirai, sachant que si je n'allais pas manger, elle me ferait une vie pas possible. Depuis que Ginny était morte et que les jumeaux avaient été gravement blessés, elle était encore plus mère poule qu'avant.

Je descendis tout de même, ayant faim malgré tout. J'avais perdu certes l'appétit, mais pas au point de me laisser mourir de faim. Harry n'aurait pas voulu ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit mort en vain.

Quand je fus dans la salle à manger, je pris place à côté de George.

- Salut Ronny, ça fait du bien de te voir, dit-il.

- En dehors de ta tanière, poursuivit Fred alors que maman lui lançait un regard noir.

- Les garçons, mangez avant que ça ne soit froid. S'il vous plaît.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que je remarquais que papa était à la maison, c'était devenu tellement rare ces derniers temps.

Je ne répondis donc pas à George et mangeai comme maman l'avait demandée. Depuis la bataille de Poudlard, elle aimait encore moins quand le ton montait entre les jumeaux et moi.

- Je dois aller faire quelques courses après les garçons, voulez-vous venir avec moi ? Demanda maman à la fin du repas.

Je haussai les épaules, ne voulant pas spécialement sortir, mais je savais aussi que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Fred lui, vida son verre et dit :

- Ça dépend, tu risques d'avoir besoin d'aide pour tout transporter alors ce serait bien qu'on vienne.

- En plus, poursuivit George, on doit faire quelques achats pour nos nouvelles idées. Mais on ne vient que si Ron vient aussi.

Les jumeaux me sourirent sournoisement alors que je levais les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bon, je viendrais, dis-je en repoussant mon assiette.

Les jumeaux se tapèrent dans les mains, comme si le fait que je sorte soit si rare.

Bon d'accord, c'était vrai, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de le montrer si ouvertement. Logiquement, j'aurais dû profiter de cette nouvelle vie sans menace au-dessus de nos têtes, rire avec eux. Mais non, j'étais au Terrier, en proie à la tristesse et la colère. J'avais limite coupé les ponts avec Hermione, refusant de remettre les pieds à Poudlard et plus que tout, je me sentais si seul.

Quand le repas fut fini, je montai afin de m'habiller et rejoignis ensuite les autres devant la cheminette. Maman lança la poudre en murmurant "Le Chaudron Baveur". Les jumeaux me regardèrent et me firent comprendre que je devrais passer avant eux, ce que je fis non sans rouler des yeux une fois encore.

Quand je fus de l'autre côté, la première chose que je vis, assis à une table au fond de la salle, fut Malfoy, le déserteur.

**POV Draco**

Je baissai mes manches sur mes poignets et soupirai.

Je sais, un Malfoy ne soupire pas, mais je le faisais quand même.

Non seulement j'avais cette affreuse marque des ténèbres à cacher mais en plus, je devais aussi dissimuler la trace de morsure sur mon bras gauche.

Mordu. Moi, Draco Malfoy, mordu par un loup-garou.

Et bien sûr, ça ne m'avait pas tué. On ne se débarrassait pas d'un Malfoy si facilement, mon père en était la preuve irréfutable.

Mon père. Je secouai la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées et soufflai sur la mèche qui me retombait systématiquement devant les yeux. Je savais que je devrais les couper, ou les faire couper… peu importe, mais je n'en avais toujours pas eu l'occasion. Je n'étais pas sûr de me faire assez confiance avec une paire de ciseaux et ma baguette étant toujours temporairement indisponible, je n'avais plus que cette solution. Entendons par là que j'avais définitivement perdu ma précédente baguette et avec Ollivander disparu, c'était bien plus difficile de s'en procurer une nouvelle.

Foutue guerre. Foutue Mage Noir.

Je soupirai une fois de plus alors que Snape me lançait une œillade.

Je sentis qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose et j'étais à peu près sûr que ça ne me plairait pas, alors je l'interrompis :

- Merci pour...enfin, pour la potion. Bref, à dans un mois.

Je pris ma cape et posai la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée de son appartement directorial à Poudlard.

- Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir rester au château ?

- Certain et tu le sais. Je ne veux pas rester ici.

- Draco, tu es en danger à l'extérieur et tu le sais aussi. La guerre est peut-être finie depuis neuf mois mais cela ne signifie pas que tu es hors de danger. Tu es un ancien Mangemort et un nouveau Loup-garou, même si pour l'instant, et Salazar nous en préserve, personne ne sait que c'est le cas.

- Je sais. Je dois y aller.

J'ouvris la porte et sortis discrètement de l'appartement de Snape. Même s'il était le directeur, si qui que ce soit m'avait croisé ici, nous aurions tous les deux eu de gros problèmes. Il avait raison, j'étais et serais toujours un ancien Mangemort et beaucoup seraient prêt à tout pour me tuer, certains Mangemorts en particulier et probablement un ou deux Gryffondor. Et ce même si le Sauveur avait chuté en même temps que Tête de Serpent.

Arrivé aux grilles du château, je cachai la fiole dans l'une des poches de ma cape avant de transplaner à mon endroit de prédilection : le Chaudron Baveur. Je n'avais jamais été un grand fan de l'endroit avant de me rendre compte qu'ils vendaient de l'alcool facilement et ne posaient aucune question tant qu'on payait ce qu'on consommait.

Heureusement que j'avais Severus pour cela d'ailleurs, car suite à l'accident, mes finances s'étaient considérablement réduites. Merci Papa, merci Maman.

Je soupirai bruyamment et m'assis à une table légèrement en retrait, après avoir commandé un Whisky Pur Feu. Je laissai mon regard errer sur les quelques personnes présentes dans la salle avant de me plonger dans ma boisson, et mes pensées.

Tout était quand même bien plus simple avant tout ce cirque.

Avant la Guerre, avant l'Accident.

Cela faisait seulement neuf mois mais j'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité.

Je soufflai sur la mèche qui me tombait une nouvelle fois devant les yeux avant de relever la tête. J'aperçus quatre têtes rousses arriver par le réseau des cheminettes et soupirai de dépit, ça n'était pas une bonne journée.

Je vis d'abord Madame Weasley avec un sourire idiot placardé sur le visage, puis reconnus ensuite les jumeaux, George et son oreille en moins et Fred avec sa balafre sur l'œil. Et enfin, je reconnus la belette… et mon premier instinct fut de me lever pour me jeter sur lui et le prendre dans mes bras.

Attendez...quoi ?!

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai fortement alors que mon loup me hurlait de me lever et le rejoindre. De le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, le sentir, le déshabiller et le... par Salazar, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne journée.

**POV Ron**

Je restai bloqué sur lui, alors qu'il s'était tendu à notre arrivée.

Ah oui, j'oubliais, nous étions des traîtres à notre sang selon lui, des pauvres. La colère monta, mais je me calmai en sentant le bras de maman se poser sur le mien.

- Le pauvre, il doit être tout seul, murmura-t-elle en regard Malfoy.

Je faillis lui faire la remarque qu'il le méritait, mais je pus me souvenir de sa réaction, de sa venue dans notre camp quand Hagrid était revenu avec le corps sans vie d'Harry.

Il avait choisi le nôtre, avant que ses parents ne le forcent à retourner auprès de Voldemort. Sauf qu'une fois le combat reprit, presque tout le monde avait pu les voir fuir comme les lâches qu'ils étaient.

Les jumeaux nous quittèrent, prétextant qu'ils devaient aller faire leurs courses, seuls, comme des grands.

- Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici pendant que je vais faire les achats, proposa maman.

Je compris alors ce qu'elle voulait et sachant que je perdrais cette bataille et qu'elle gagnerait, car je n'avais plus la force de la rendre triste, je pris place au bar, loin de Malfoy malgré tout.

- Ecoute mon chéri, je sais que tu... A tout à l'heure, et pas de bagarre, finit-elle avant de partir.

Elle alla saluer malgré tout Malfoy et rien que ça, me fit serrer les poings. Je la regardai ensuite partir, et me dis qu'elle aussi, devait être affectée par la mort de Ginny et d'Harry.

Penser à eux me donna envie de boire un bon verre d'alcool.

- Un Whisky Pur Feu s'il vous plaît.

Une fois le verre devant moi, je le vidai d'un coup sec mais n'étant pas habitué, je gémis et toussotai, crachant un peu de liquide. Je devins rouge de gêne et vis, pire que tout, Malfoy venir dans ma direction.

Il prit place près de moi, trop près même. Je me reculai, mais sans trop me coller à l'autre homme accoudé au comptoir, vu l'odeur qu'il dégageait.

- On s'habitude vite à la brûlure de l'alcool, fit-il en vidant le sien.

Je ne répondis pas, voulant plus que tout partir d'ici. Mais quelque chose m'en empêchait.

Harry n'aurait pas fui, Harry aurait voulu comprendre pourquoi Malfoy avait tenté de ne pas combattre aux côtés de Voldemort, Harry aurait encore joué les gentils au final.

Je demandai un autre verre que je vidai aussi vite, sans m'étrangler cette fois.

Qu'aurait fait Harry ? Qu'aurait-il dit ?

Je ne cessai de me poser la question mais fus interrompu dans mes pensées par Malfoy :

- Est-ce que...hum, est-ce que ça va ?

Je tournai la tête vers lui, étonné de sa question.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon ! Rétorquai-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Après tout, il avait été poli.

- Bah...hum…

Il inspira profondément avant de se stopper en plein milieu de son mouvement et de se tourner brutalement vers moi. Voir un Malfoy bégayant, c'était bizarre. Voir un Malfoy bégayant et bizarre, c'était flippant.

- Je me demandais juste, expira le blond avant de se mordre les lèvres.

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et explosai de rire, littéralement. Je dus même me retenir à son épaule, pris comme je l'étaisdans mon fou rire. J'eus vite mal au ventre et sans m'y attendre, une nausée monta. Je stoppai mon rire et me précipitai aux toilettes.

**POV Draco**

Bon. J'inspirai une nouvelle fois, doucement, et expirai tout aussi lentement. Ça n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique, pas vrai ?!

Bien sûr, il avait explosé de rire avant d'aller vomir, mais ça aurait pu être pire, n'est-ce pas ?!

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai une fois de plus alors que son odeur continuait de m'entourer, envahissante, envoutante. Mon loup avait pris le dessus pendant à peine un quart de seconde et je m'étais retrouvé assis à côté de Weas-Ron, dans l'impossibilité de trouver quoi lui dire.

Il avait eu l'air un peu assommé par l'alcool et pas au mieux de sa forme, alors j'avais essayé d'être... gentil, je suppose. Mais son odeur, bon sang, son odeur. Et il m'avait touché, touché.

Je fermai les yeux plus fortement, dans l'espoir fou de me calmer. Je ne devais pas perdre le contrôle ici. Ce n'était pas comme si je risquais de me transformer en loup géant mais j'aurais pu faire des bêtises. Comme, au hasard, poursuivre Weasley et le faire mien.

Je rouvris les yeux quelques instants plus tard et sursautai en découvrant que Ron était de nouveau à mes côtés, au moins aussi inconfortable que moi.

Bien.

Trouver quelque chose à dire. Quelque chose d'intelligent, ou du moins, de pas totalement stupide.

Bien. Bien.

- Hum... tu vas bien, Weasl-Ron ? Me repris-je.

Il me lança un regard effaré avant de glousser étrangement. Il recommanda un verre de Whisky et le but d'une traite lui aussi. C'était son troisième verre et une partie de moi, encore inconnue jusque-là, commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il se tourna vers moi avant de commencer à parler :

- Je vais aussi bien qu'un gars qui a perdu sa sœur, son meilleur ami et qui a coupé les ponts avec sa meilleure amie. Oh... et n'oublions pas le détail, sur le fait que je te parle.

- Je suis désolé pour ta sœur et le… Harry.

- Malfoy est désolé pour moi, je dois vraiment être mal en point.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre, comme si de rien n'était.

- Et du coup, tu ne parles plus à la Sang de…hum je veux dire, tu ne parles plus à Granger ?!

Il me regarda suspicieusement, cherchant probablement ce qui clochait avec moi. Bon sang, je ne le savais pas moi-même. Ou plutôt si, je ne le savais que trop bien. Il se retourna vers le bar, sans un mot de plus. Je soupirai brièvement avant de reprendre en plaisantant :

- Et puis, tu sais, pas mal de gens me parlent, et aucun n'en est mort.

- Ah, vraiment ? T'es bien sûr de ça ?!

- Bah...

Je baissai la tête et me maudis intérieurement.

Une partie de moi voulait l'attraper par le col de son pull et le plaquer contre le mur pour le frapper. Ne voyait-il pas les efforts que je faisais ? Comment aurais-je pu être plus gentil que ça ? Pourquoi lui était-il si méchant ?

Et une autre partie de moi avait définitivement envie de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche mais plus pour le sentir, le lécher, le mordre. Je cessai tout mouvement quand je sentis sa main sur mon épaule.

Il me touchait, encore.

Je percevais sa chaleur à travers ma chemise et me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour garder le contrôle et m'empêcher de faire une bêtise qui briserait toutes mes chances de me rapprocher de lui.

- C'n'est pas ta faute si je suis si... enfin si, un peu. Mais tu fais des efforts et au lieu de... Laisse tomber, fit-il en retirant sa main.

- Merci.

C'était sorti tout seul.

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, dans l'intention de tester le goût de ce mot dans ma bouche. Je n'avais jamais dit merci qu'en de très rares occasions et auprès de très peu de personnes toutes de sang pur, évidemment, mis à part Snape qui m'avait pas mal aidé dernièrement. Mais là... je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être surpris de l'avoir dit si facilement, à Weasley. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs tout aussi surpris que moi. Il me lança de nouveau un regard étonné avant de rire doucement et d'ajouter :

- T'as dit merci. Malfoy a dit merci à... moi.

Il rit encore un peu plus avant de se retourner face au bar et de poser sa tête sur ses bras.

Bien.

Je supposai que ça se passait plutôt bien, nous n'avions échangé aucune insulte, aucune remarque désobligeante…ou presque. Nous étions encore tous les deux habillés et je n'étais pas en train de... bref. Je soufflai sur cette satanée mèche, excédé, avant d'imiter Weasley, et de m'affaler à mon tour sur le bar. Ce n'était certes pas très digne d'un Malfoy, mais après tout, à qui ça importait ?!

Je relevai brusquement la tête en entendant la voix de Madame Weasley. Il allait partir. Ron allait partir et je n'aurai aucun moyen de le recontacter ou de le revoir.

Le loup en moi grogna et je me retins de toutes mes forces pour ne pas l'imiter. Je devais trouver une idée pour le retenir, pour le revoir bientôt. Je devais trouver une idée, et je devais la trouver très rapidement.

**POV Ron**

Quand maman fut près de nous, je me sentis mal. Elle allait surement sentir mon haleine et j'allai surement encore devoir subir son regard déçu et triste. Je soupirai donc, payai mes consommations et allai partir quand je vis Malfoy se tendre à nouveau.

Sauf qu'avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, je ne comprenais plus trop pourquoi tenter d'être gentil si notre présence lui déplaisait.

Cela devait surement venir d'autre chose.

Etait-ce maman ? Pensait-il qu'elle pouvait encore le détester d'être simplement un Malfoy ?

S'il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais détesté sa famille. C'était plutôt eux qui nous avaient maltraités dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Et cela depuis des années, bien avant ma naissance et celle de mes parents.

Quand j'y repensais, Malfoy était un de mes cousins, éloignés certes, mais un cousin tout de même.

Puis, me rendant compte que je n'avais pas posé la question qui me taraudait depuis un moment et voyant que j'allai partir, je me tournai vers lui et demandai :

- Pourquoi es-tu ici Malfoy ?

- Et bien...hum, je… Enfin, j'aime bien. L'endroit je veux dire. C'est sympa, comme endroit. Et je vis là, un peu. Enfin pour l'instant mais c'est... temporaire.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, maman s'exclama :

- Tu n'es pas sérieux mon garçon, tu ne vis pas ici ?

- Si, répondit-il en me jetant un regard incertain.

Moi-même, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Malfoy vivant ici ? J'osai à peine imaginer l'état de sa chambre. Bon, ce n'était pas non plus très sale, mais...

Puis, je me souvins de cet article dans la Gazette après la bataille. Les Malfoy avaient été retrouvé mort et leurs biens avaient été saisis.

J'avais imaginé que Malfoy fils serait retourné à Poudlard au moins cette année. Ou qu'il aurait été dans sa famille.

En avait-il encore au moins ?

- Ecoute, je ne peux pas laisser un jeune homme habiter ici. Tu vas au moins venir à la maison cette nuit. Et pas de discussion, ajouta maman en voyant le blond ouvrir la bouche.

- Et bien, d'accord. Merci madame Weasley, fit-il avec un sourire éclatant qui me surprit aussi bien que maman.

- Hum... bon, et les jumeaux ? Demandai-je mal à l'aise.

J'avais comme un pressentiment que Malfoy n'était pas honnête. Mais savoir en quoi, ça, ça restait un mystère.

Je pus de nouveau me souvenir d'Harry, et de son obsession pour le Serpentard en sixième année.

Je pus aussi me rappeler de cette nuit-là, au camp que nous avions monté pendant la recherche des horcruxes. Il nous avait avoué que Malfoy n'avait pas pu tuer Dumbledore, qu'il avait baissé sa baguette. Je me souvins aussi de la fois où il ne nous avait pas reconnus au manoir, quand nous nous étions fait prendre par les raffleurs.

Je me sentis mal de l'avoir mal jugé alors qu'au fur et à mesure, il avait déjà montré qu'il ne voulait pas être du mauvais côté.

- Ron ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Je vis que maman me parlait et secouait la tête.

- Je disais que tes frères sont tombés sur des amis et qu'ils ne rentreront pas avec nous.

Elle tourna les talons et fit signe à Malfoy de la suivre. Pour ma part, je restai encore au bar une minute et pris ensuite le chemin vers les cheminettes. Une fois sur place, je vis Malfoy disparaître et soupirant en sachant déjà que le blond allait rester plus d'une nuit, connaissant maman, je regrettai le temps où tout allait bien, si tant est qu'un tel jour ait pu exister après ma rentrée à Poudlard.

**POV Draco**

Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir autant aimer cette femme. J'avais hésité à la prendre dans mes bras mais m'étais réfréné, préférant ne pas les effrayer, ni m'effrayé moi-même d'ailleurs. Mais cette occasion, cette femme me présentait l'occasion en or dont j'avais désespérément eu besoin. Elle m'offrait même plus que tout ce dont j'aurais pu rêver, elle m'invitait chez elle, chez Ron.

J'allais pouvoir découvrir sa maison, ses effets personnels, sa vie.

Rien de tout cela ne m'avait vraiment intéressé auparavant, sauf si je trouvais quelque chose que je pouvais utiliser contre lui, mais ce que je désirais à présent, c'était apprendre à le connaitre réellement, pour lui faire plaisir et qu'un jour, il puisse me faire plaisir en retour. J'allais le connaître et il allait me connaitre également, m'apprécier, m'aimer. Même si le plus difficile pour lui serait probablement de m'accepter, moi, un ancien Mangemort et un loup-garou.

Je pris la poudre de cheminette que m'avait tendu Madame Weasley qui venait de disparaître dans les flammes vertes. J'inspirai ensuite profondément et articulai distinctivement « Le Terrier ».

Ron arriva juste après moi et disparut soupirai en repensant à ma situation.

Quelles étaient les probabilités pour que Ron m'accepte ?! Au moins en tant qu'ami ?

Nous nous étions toujours détestés, plus ou moins, et j'étais maintenant une abomination, une vraie… pas comme sa Sang de Bourbe de copine. Ex copine. Quoique, il était sorti avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, alors il pourrait très bien sortir avec moi après tout.

Madame Weasley tapota doucement mon épaule, me sortant de mes pensées avant de m'enjoindre à la suivre. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir à table avant d'envoyer un message à son mari qui était visiblement absent. Elle prépara ensuite du thé et s'assit à mes côtés, aprèsm'en avoir servi une tasse.

D'accord. Rester poli, je savais faire, mais il fallait également que je sois gentil.

Bien.

Un silence très inconfortable, au moins pour moi, s'installa et j'essayai désespérément de trouver un sujet de conversation, lui parler de sa fille étant probablement une mauvaise idée. Par chance, elle me sauva une fois de plus en s'exclamant :

- Oh mince, tu as oublié de prendre tes affaires et je n'ai pas pensé à...

-Ce n'est rien, l'interrompis-je doucement, je n'ai pas…vous savez, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaire de toute façon.

- Oh, bien. Très bien. Je peux aller les chercher pour toi, si tu veux.

- Ce serait… très gentil.

Elle me sourit et je m'empressai de boire mon thé. Je n'avais sincèrement aucune idée de ce que je pourrais lui raconter et même me brûler la langue me paraissait actuellement moins dangereux que d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour Ron, dit-elle soudainement.

Je relevai la tête, pas bien sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là. Comment ça, s'excuser pour Ron ?

Mon questionnement dut se lire sur mon visage car elle s'empressa de reprendre :

- Il a beaucoup bu, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Enfin, il ne l'était pas. J'espère qu'il n'a rien dit ou fait de trop... dérangeant.

Et bien, il s'était moqué de moi avant de s'enfuir aux toilettes à un moment mais il était revenu me voir et il m'avait même parlé, alors je dirais que ça avait été. Sauf que je n'allais définitivement pas lui dire ça.

Je secouai la tête et essayai de lui sourire. Essais réussis puisqu'elle me sourit en retour avant de me proposer de rejoindre Ronald en haut puisqu'elle devait préparer à manger. Je me levai rapidement et trainai un peu dans le salon pour tenter d'en découvrir plus sur Ron avant de monter à l'étage. Je tâtonnai quelque peu mais finis par trouver la chambre du jeune garçon. La porte étant entrouverte, je la poussais un peu du pied avant de m'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte pour observer la chambre. Plutôt petite comparée à ce que j'avais au Manoir mais définitivement plus grande que celle que j'avais eu au Chaudron Baveur.

Quelques bouquins posés à même le sol et un balai dans un coin à côté d'une vieille commode. Je remarquai le jeu d'échecs et les posters des Canons de Chudley avant de porter toute mon attention sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et le corps qui y était allongé.

Il était sur le dos, un bras sous la tête et l'autre sur les yeux. Mon regard descendit doucement sur son torse recouvert par un affreux pull orange avant d'apercevoir un morceau de peau blanche juste au-dessus de la limite de son jean. Ron soupira et je fermai les yeux avant de baisser la tête pour m'inciter au calme.

Ne pas craquer maintenant, ce serait beaucoup trop tôt. Je devais d'abord endormir sa méfiance et l'amener à me faire confiance.

Je relevai la tête et rouvris les yeux pour souffler sur la mèche qui barrait mon front pour tomber sur le regard du roux, intense. Un sourire en coin étira mes lèvres tandis qu'il se relevait doucement sur ses coudes, les yeux embués de sommeil et le teint nauséeux. Mon loup grogna en le voyant mal en point, personne n'avait le droit de le blesser, pas même le principal intéressé lui-même. Je croisai les bras avant de parler, quelque peu moqueur :

- Bien dormi ? Je sais que les Gryffondor ne tiennent pas très bien l'alcool alors je me demande comment toi, tu peux ne pas le savoir.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de se laisser retomber sur son lit et de reposer ses bras devant ses yeux.

**POV Ron**

Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de l'entendre maintenant alors que j'avais l'impression que la chorale de Poudlard avait élu domicile dans mon crâne et que Buck piétinait mon estomac. Je me promis de ne plus boire autant, si vite, juste après avoir mangé.

J'étais juste fatigué là, et j'avais simplement envie qu'il disparaisse de ma vue, me laissant tranquille. Mais je savais au plus profond de moi que si je ne l'installais pas, il allait continuer à parler et je n'en avais vraiment pas envie.

Je me redressai, me forçant à garder les yeux ouverts alors que je voulais juste les fermer et dormir. Je me levai et sortis de la chambre afin d'aller chercher le lit de camp. Le voir me rappela Harry et sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit, je me mis à pleurer, incapable même de le soulever.

Une paire de bras me serra soudain et je sursautai avant d'entendre :

- Hey... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je me défis à sa prise et séchai mes larmes, soudain en colère qu'il ose me demander ce qui n'allait pas. Je reniflai et pris le lit, sans répondre. Je le posai au sol une fois de retour dans ma chambre et dis :

- Installe-le, je vais à la salle de bains. Ne touche à rien.

Je quittai la pièce et descendis en cuisine. Je me jetai dans les bras de maman qui, vu ma tête, comprit.

- Oh, je suis désolée mon poussin, je n'ai plus pensé à ça.

Elle venait sûrement de comprendre ma peine. Nous n'avions plus utilisé le lit et l'installer de nouveau faisait encore plus comprendre qu'Harry n'était plus là, qu'il ne serait plus jamais ici, râlant contre mes ronflements, riant à mes blagues, critiquant les équipes de Quidditch.

Je me calmai rapidement, ne voulant pas retomber dans cette peine. Je devais honorer sa mort et vivre. Mais c'était dur, très dur.

Je remontai ensuite et allai à la salle de bains, me lavant rapidement et enfilant un pyjama qui trainait par là.

Quand je revins dans ma chambre, j'eus presque envie de trouver Malfoy fouillant mes affaires, j'aurais ainsi pu le frapper, me défouler. Mais non, je fus déçu de le voir assis sur le lit déplié. Je sortis donc de la pièce, et allai prendre des draps ainsi qu'un oreiller.

Je retournai ensuite dans la chambre et déposai ma charge près de lui.

- Tiens, pour le lit.

- Ah...merci, ajouta-t-il en souriant étrangement.

Il sembla hésiter une seconde avant d'ajouter :

- Ça va mieux ? J'espère que je n'ai rien fait qui aurait pu... provoquer ça.

- C'était le lit d'Harry, avouai-je en allant prendre place sur le mien.

- Je vois.

- Pourquoi étais-tu au Chaudron Baveur ? Demandai-je alors qu'il faisait son lit. Et pourquoi ne pas être retourné à Poudlard. Tu n'as pas été accepté ?

- Si. J'ai juste pensé que je ne serais probablement pas le bienvenu. Les anciens Mangemorts ne sont pas très bien vus dernièrement, aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître.

Il inspira et expira doucement, cherchant visiblement à se calmer avant de poursuivre plus gentiment :

- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu ici ?!

- Je ne voulais pas affronter le château sans Ginny ni Harry. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça, répondis-je tout en m'allongeant.

- Je comprends. Enfin je suppose, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'une manière plutôt comique.

- Je vais dormir maintenant. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ma mère est en bas.

Je m'allongeai sur le côté, lui tournant le dos puis fermai les yeux, déjà à moitié endormi. Je crus cependant l'entendre rétorquer :

- Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander ce qu'il entendait par là que déjà, je m'endormais.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je pouvais entendre mon père discuter avec Malfoy, lui expliquant qu'il pouvait rester quelques temps, s'il le souhaitait. Il l'informa aussi des quelques règles pour une cohabitation agréable. Il lui demandait de rester poli et de ne faire de mal à personne. De ne ramener personne à la maison sans leur demander et d'aider un minimum.

Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée qu'il reste ici plus de temps, mais je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Et les jumeaux avaient juste regardé le blond assis à la table ce matin, sans rien dire.

Fallait avouer qu'avec le regard de maman, ils avaient plutôt intérêt de se tenir à carreau. Là, ils étaient à leur magasin, mais j'étais sûr qu'ils allaient faire à un moment ou un autre leur accueil à Malfoy et ne j'étais pas certain qu'il serait bien vu.

Soupirant, je me décidai à lire un peu et jetai mon dévolu sur la Gazette. Je parcourus les articles en diagonale, sachant depuis des années que son contenu n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonges.

Malfoy s'assit soudain à côté de moi, mais resta silencieux. Puis, il demanda :

- Est-ce que ça te dérange si je reste ici ?

Je le regardai, posant le journal sur la table basse du salon. Pourquoi me posait-il cette question ?

Je secouai la tête, m'en fichant réellement de s'il restait ici ou non, cela ne voulait pas dire que nous allions devenir amis de toute façon.

- T'es sûr hein ? Je veux dire, si ça t'embête vraiment ou quoi, tu peux me le dire, tu sais. J'aimerai bien que toi et moi, on apprenne un peu à se connaitre et je ne voudrais pas que tu m'en veuilles parce que je m'impose.

- Tu peux rester ici autant que mes parents acceptent, mais toi et moi, on en restera aux politesses d'usage.

Je me levai et quittai la pièce, en colère.

J'étais ami avec Harry, pas avec lui.

**POV Draco**

Je restai figé un instant, incapable de bouger. J'avais été gentil pourtant, ma voix avait été calme et posée sans être trop froide, j'y avais veillé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il se jette dans mes bras mais quand même, je pensais que j'aurais au moins eu droit à un "pourquoi pas" avec un sourire, pas à cette colère.

Les politesses d'usage, certes, c'était toujours mieux que les insultes habituelles mais quand même. En plus, qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire de mes journées ici moi ?!

À part aider, berk, quel mot affreux que Monsieur Weasley avait employé. Aider à quoi d'abord ?! Je n'allais certainement pas faire le ménage ou la cuisine ou quoi que ce soit qui était normalement la tâche d'un elfe de maison. Et puis, si je devais dormir dans la même chambre que lui sans pouvoir le toucher, ça allait vite devenir gênant.

J'avais bien failli le rejoindre dans son lit à plusieurs reprises, il faisait des petits bruits étrange pendant qu'il dormait. Des bruits qui excitaient mon loup un peu trop, surtout qu'avec l'approche de la pleine lune, il était de plus en plus incontrôlable.

Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je demande à Severus s'il ne pourrait pas me concocter une potion d'avant pleine lune, si tant est que ça existe. Je soupirai bruyamment en repensant aux paroles du roux.

J'avais vraiment été gentil, et je ne m'étais pas assis si près de lui que ça, pas autant que je l'aurais voulu en tout cas, alors il n'aurait pas dû se sentir agressé. J'avais été gentil et il m'avait rembarré, comme ça. J'avais beau essayer de ne pas trop me comporter en Malfoy auprès de lui, ça ne changeait visiblement rien à la situation. Il me détestait.

Bon, et alors ?!

Je devais trouver un moyen de le faire changer d'avis, une fois qu'il serait tombé sous mon charme, je pourrais redevenir un peu plus moi-même. J'hésitais entre partir à sa recherche ou bien rester où je me trouvais. Je supposais que la famille n'ayant déjà pas grand-chose pour elle, ils avaient sûrement dû insister sur la politesse et la manière de se comporter avec ses invités, après tout**,** le Survivant, enfin non, plus maintenant… le Sauveur donc et la Sang-de… enfin Granger, venaient ici presqu'à chaque vacance, c'était qu'ils devaient y être bien traités. Je n'avais donc qu'à attendre que Ron se rende compte de mon absence prolongée et vienne me chercher.

Fort de cette résolution, j'attendis donc. Et j'attendis encore. Et encore. Au bout de presque deux heures, Weasley Mère entra dans la pièce et sursauta en me voyant assit à table avant de s'exclamer :

- Que fais-tu là Draco ? Ron n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, il est parti.

- Ah. Veux-tu m'aider à mettre la table ? Ou alors tu peux aller chercher Ron, il est probablement près du vieux saule plus loin dans le champ, à une dizaine de minutes d'ici.

N'ayant aucune envie de mettre la table et préférant largement aller voir Ron, j'acquiesçais avant de me lever et de sortir de la maison, surtout que j'avais du coup une bonne raison de me retrouver en sa présence. Je suivis la direction qu'elle m'avait indiquée et arrivait bientôt au vieil arbre dont elle m'avait parlé, mais aucun signe de Ron.

Et zut.

Je m'assis contre l'arbre en soupirant. Bon, je n'allais cependant pas retourner maintenant au Terrier, n'ayant aucune envie d'aider. Je décidai donc de rester assis là quelques instants.

Le lendemain soir, c'était la pleine lune et non seulement il allait falloir que je prenne la potion mais en plus, j'allais devoir sortir de la maison en douce et trouver un endroit où m'enfermer ou au moins m'attacher. J'envisageai une minute d'utiliser l'arbre contre lequel j'étais appuyé, après tout, il était visiblement solide et assez loin de chez les Weasley pour qu'ils ne m'entendent pas, mais je rejetais immédiatement cette idée. Si j'arrivais à me détacher et que je m'en prenais à l'un d'entre eux, que je m'en prenais à Ron, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Non, je devrais partir et rejoindre Snape au château pour qu'il m'enferme dans la salle sur demande. J'entendis des bruits et relevai la tête, à l'affut.

- Ron, c'est toi ?

Aucune réponse. Et plus aucun bruit.

Bon.

Je me relevai et époussetai mes vêtements dans l'idée de rejoindre le Terrier quand j'entendis un murmure. Mes pieds commencèrent à se soulever et je plongeai la main dans la poche de ma robe de sorcier pour y attraper ma baguette.

Sauf que, je n'avais toujours pas de baguette. Je grognai, agacé et aperçus enfin les jumeaux Weasley, visiblement très amusés. Ils me déposèrent sur l'une des plus hautes branches de l'arbre avant de me sourire sournoisement et de partir. Magnifique. J'étais maintenant coincé en haut d'un arbre d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteur avec trop de branches pour espérer descendre facilement. Je retirai ma robe de sorcier, puisqu'elle allait probablement me gêner plus qu'autre chose, et la jetait au sol avant de commencer à descendre doucement. Un Malfoy n'avait peur de rien, jamais. Sauf que je n'avais peut-être jamais vraiment été un Malfoy parce que l'altitude m'avait toujours déplu et encore plus depuis la chute de Dumbledore. Disons que ça n'avait pas aidé. Etant descendu d'un mètre environ, je souris, fier de moi et continuai ma descente avant de me figer, m'apercevant que j'avais un spectateur. Nous échangeâmes un regard et il croisa les bras, dubitatif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut, Malfoy ?!

- Je joue aux échecs Weasley, ça ne se voit pas ?

Il soupira en me lançant un regard peu amène. Je repris alors plus calmement :

- Non mais sérieusement, Ron, qu'est-ce tu crois que je fais ?

**POV Ron**

- Je ne sais pas justement, d'où ma question, rétorquai-je.

J'entendis une branche craquer et sortis ma baguette au cas où, mais rien ne cassa.

- C'est dangereux de monter aux arbres Malfoy. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te voir t'écraser au sol, lui appris-je.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il avec un peu trop d'espoir dans la voix à mon goût. Tu ne veux pas que je meure ou me blesse ?

- Non, j'ai vu trop de morts, grinçai-je en tournant les talons.

Mais je stoppai rapidement et restai là, attendant qu'il soit en sécurité. Harry l'aurait fait, il l'aurait même aidé, mais je n'avais pas assez confiance en mes capacités pour le faire descendre en douceur.

- Ah... et tu vas juste rester là et attendre que je descende ou tu comptes me donner un coup de main ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'être descendu avant que la nuit ne tombe et je n'ai pas trop envie de sauter, bizarrement.

- Tu oserais me faire confiance ? À moi, le garçon dont tu te moquais en cours de sortilège parce qu'il n'arrivait même pas à faire léviter une simple plume ? Demandai-je soudain amusé.

- Vu sous cet angle, hésita-t-il.

Il m'observa avant de reporter son attention sur les huit mètres qui le séparaient du sol. Il me regarda ensuite à nouveau avant d'ajouter :

- Tu sais quoi ? Oui je te fais confiance. Maintenant fais-moi descendre.

Je secouai la tête, incertain de pouvoir y arriver. Et si j'analysai bien la situation, cela devenait flagrant qu'il n'avait pas simplement grimpé à l'arbre de lui-même. Fred et George en étaient surement les instigateurs.

Je grognai et me concentrai, me souvenant des conseils d'Hermione et d'Harry également.

Je fermai les yeux, faisant le vide. Puis, déterminé et soudain confiant, surtout en voyant ce regard dirigé vers moi, je fis le mouvement de baguette pour le sort de lévitation. Malfoy lévita un peu et je faillis l'envoyer se cogner dans une branche juste au-dessus. Il gémit de peur et me concentrant, je l'amenai juste à un mètre du sol. Là, il tomba, ne comprenant même pas ce qui avait cloché, je me précipitais vers lui.

- Ça va Malfoy ?

- Ça aurait pu être pire...je suppose. Mais bon sang Weasley, si je reste là, on va revoir ces sorts ensemble parce qu'un sorcier aussi empoté, c'est dangereux. C'est l'un des premiers sorts qu'on a appris, comment peux-tu, par Salazar, ne pas savoir faire ça correctement ?!

Je me grattai la tête, gêné d'entendre la vérité, mais répondis ensuite :

- Je peux faire des sorts plus complexes sans problème. J'ai juste du mal avec certains. Si ça ne teconvient pas, je peux te remettre sur ta branche.

- Non non c'est bon, t'énerve pas.

- Allez, relèves-toi, ma mère doit commencer à s'inquiéter, fis-je en commençant à marcher.

Il me rattrapa rapidement et se gratta la tête avant de demander :

- T'étais où ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

J'accélérai, ne voulant pas devoir répondre. J'avais été sur la tombe d'Harry, et je ne voulais pas que mes parents soient au courant de ça. A chaque fois que j'y allais, je plongeais dans une déprime et ne mangeais presque plus pendant quelque jours.

Mais j'avais eu besoin d'aller lui demander conseil sur comment agir avec Malfoy.

Sur le trajet, alors que le Serpentard était resté silencieux, je dis :

- Harry t'aurait laissé une chance. Je veux dire, tu nous as sauvés la vie dans la salle sur demande, et ensuite, Harry t'a sauvé toi, au péril de la sienne. Il... si tu veux, je veux bien essayer qu'on devienne amis.

Il arrêta de marcher et je me stoppais également en sentant son regard sur moi. Il me regardait, les yeux écarquillés, et murmura :

- Pour de vrai ? Tu veux bien ?

- Non, mais Harry l'aurait fait, fis-je en recommençant à marcher. Je me dois d'agir comme il l'aurait fait, en sa mémoire, au nom de notre amitié.

- Ah...alors toi et moi, on va être amis, pour Harry ?!

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant pas si ma voix allait sortir sans gémir de tristesse face à cette vérité.

J'avais failli à Harry trop de fois pendant son vivant. Pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, notre fuite et notre quête des horcruxes. Jamais plus je ne le ferais, c'était une promesse que je m'étais faite en lisant sa lettre, celle que j'avais trouvée dans mes affaires après la bataille. Celle où il s'excusait de ne pas nous avoir dit la vérité, celle où il nous disait à Hermione et moi, qu'il avait été heureux et honoré de notre amitié.

Je sentis une larme couler et la frottai. Puis, me rendant compte que Malfoy ne me suivait pas, me retournai et vis qu'il était toujours au même endroit, les yeux écarquillés.

Il mordit sa lèvre et croisa mon regard avant de froncer les sourcils, visiblement embêté par quelque chose. Il soupira avant de souffler :

- Je n'aime pas quand tu es triste.

Je restai choqué, clignant des yeux et soudain sûr d'avoir mal compris, demandai :

- Pardon ? J'ai pas bien entendu, soufflai-je mal à l'aise.

- Je crois...je crois que je n'aime pas ça.

- N'aime pas quoi ? Fis-je dans l'incompréhension totale.

- Quoi ? Qui n'aime pas quoi ?!

Je fronçai les sourcils, encore plus perdu, puis secouai la tête, et dis :

- Allez rentrons, je commence à avoir faim.

- Ouais, chuchota-t-il, visiblement dans son propre monde.

Le trajet fut rapide et le ciel se couvrant soudain, j'accélérai le pas, mais cela en vain, la pluie tombant tout à coup. Nous nous mîmes alors à courir et j'entendis quelque chose que j'avais rarement entendu, voire jamais. Malfoy riait.

Pas d'une façon moqueuse, ni froide. Mais juste... un rire. Je cessai de courir, dérapant un peu dans mon arrêt et sans le voir venir, il me fonça dessus, nous faisant tomber au sol. Je gémis, ayant mal au dos.

**POV Draco**

Je me redressai sur les coudes, pas sûr de bien comprendre comment j'étais arrivé là. Je sursautai en me rendant compte de notre position, Ron était couché sur le ventre, la tête tournée sur le côté, et moi j'étais allongé au-dessus de lui.

Je déglutis difficilement avant d'inspirer profondément.

Mauvaise idée, l'odeur de Ron m'envahit et je me retrouvais ensuite le nez dans ses cheveux, à essayer d'en avoir plus, toujours plus. Il se redressa légèrement et ses fesses entrèrent en contact avec une partie de moi qui s'éveilla immédiatement. Il dut le sentir lui aussi car il me repoussa et se releva brutalement avant de me lancer un regard effaré. Je me redressai et m'assis sur le sol tandis que la pluie continuait de tomber.

J'avais réussi à m'en sortir après avoir laissé échapper que je n'aimais pas le voir triste mais je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit aussi simple cette fois-ci. J'avais juste pensé à voix haute et il n'avait pas semblé comprendre, Salazar merci, avant de laisser tomber le sujet. Là, il venait de me surprendre non seulement en train de le renifler, mais en plus en train de bander. En trois mots : j'étais foutu.

- Tu... Je... Malfoy, explique-moi !

Je fermai les yeux avant d'arborer le masque froid des Malfoy. Je ne devais pas me griller maintenant, il avait accepté d'être mon ami, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tout gâcher maintenant. Je me redressai, trempé, avant de rétorquer :

- T'expliquer quoi Weasley ?

Je devais gagner du temps, juste assez pour trouver une explication crédible.

Il sembla confus un moment, avec de montrer d'un geste de la tête mon bas-ventre.

Ron n'étant pas prêt à entendre la véritable réponse à cette question, alors je décidai d'improviser. J'explosai d'un rire froid et contrôlé avant d'ajouter :

- Tu n'as quand même pas cru que... si, il l'a cru. Ma baguette Weasley, c'est tout ce que tu as senti.

Après tout, il n'était pas au courant que je n'en avais plus et il n'avait pas paru s'en soucier.

Il rougit soudain et baissa la tête avant de dire :

- Ouais, ta baguette, pardon... je...

Il me regarda ensuite, et ajouta :

- On va être malade si on reste plus longtemps sous la pluie.

J'acquiesçai doucement et le suivis jusque chez lui.

Bon, alors déjà qu'avant je devais non seulement gagner sa confiance mais aussi lui cacher mon état de loup-garou, je devais à présent soit me trouver rapidement une nouvelle baguette, autrement dit mission quasi-impossible en ces temps d'après-guerre et de « chassons-les anciens-mangemorts-même-s'ils-n'ont-jamais-voulu-l e-devenir-et-tuons-les-jusqu'au-dernier », soit réussir à lui dissimuler le fait que je n'en avais aucune. Vraiment parfait.

Qui aurait qu'être un loup-garou amoureux d'un Weasley aurait été aussi difficile ?!

Attendez...amoureux ?!

Oh par Salazar, erk.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'ouvris les yeux et m'étirai, avant de me tourner sur le côté pour me retrouver face au visage de Weasley. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, il n'était pas si horrible. Il était même plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux emmêlés et ses taches de rousseur. Et son odeur, bon sang, son odeur.

J'inspirai une fois de plus avant de me réfréner pour éviter de me retrouver dans une situation embarrassante aujourd'hui aussi. Ce soir, j'allais devoir me sauver sans que personne ne remarque rien et ça risquait de ne pas être si simple que ça. Ron avait visiblement le sommeil assez léger ces derniers temps, je pensais même l'avoir entendu pleurer pendant la nuit mais je n'avais pas osé intervenir. Je n'aurais probablement fait qu'empirer les choses de toute façon.

Je me remis sur le dos avant de tourner la tête de façon à pouvoir continuer de l'observer. En tendant le bras, j'aurais probablement pu le toucher mais j'avais bien trop peur de le réveiller. Mon loup grogna intérieurement tandis que mon ventre faisait de même et je décidai de me lever pour aller manger.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La journée s'était dans l'ensemble plutôt bien passée. Ron avait été agréable et malgré une légère altercation avec les jumeaux, ça avait été plutôt calme. Les deux affreux rouquins avaient décidé qu'il serait amusant de me teindre les cheveux en rose. Ron l'ayant découvert avait tenté de leur rendre leur couleur originale. Évidemment, ils étaient devenus bleus. Ce fut le premier cours que je lui donnai et ce ne fut pas aussi catastrophique que ça aurait pu l'être, la preuve, mes cheveux étaient de nouveau blonds.

Je respirais calmement et écoutais la respiration de Ron qui semblait enfin s'être apaisée. Le jour n'était pas encore tout à fait tombé mais je devais me dépêcher. Heureusement que la leçon de cet après-midi l'avait épuisé parce que sinon, je ne savais pas comment j'aurais pu partir sans avoir à l'assommer. Je pris rapidement le flacon de la potion tue-loup que j'avais prise au matin histoire d'éviter que quiconque ne puisse tomber dessus et me levai discrètement avant de prendre ma robe de sorcier et de sortir de la maison en utilisant la cape d'invisibilité que j'avais trouvée plus tôt dans la journée. Je l'avais découverte quand j'avais essayé d'arranger un peu le capharnaüm qu'était la chambre du roux et avais été sidéré de voir une partie de mon lit de camp disparaitre quand je l'avais posé dessus. Même si je n'avais toujours aucune idée de comment il avait pu se la procurer, je comprenais mieux comment lui et ses deux copains Gryffondor avaient pu se faufiler en douce la nuit, sans jamais se faire surprendre. Je sortis dans le jardin avant de transplaner vers les grilles du château. Je courus ensuite pour rejoindre Snape dans son bureau et ce dernier m'escorta rapidement vers la salle sur demande. C'était toujours lui qui l'a créé, ainsi, il n'y avait aucune chance que quelqu'un vienne m'y rejoindre inopinément. J'entrai et retirai mes vêtements avant de m'asseoir au fond de la pièce. C'était très rudimentaire, une seule fenêtre avec des barreaux, pas de meubles, rien que je pourrais utiliser pour me blesser en somme, hormis un vieux matelas. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans une cellule d'Azkaban mais je supposais que c'était pour le mieux. Je fermai les yeux alors que j'apercevais la lune et la sentais m'appeler. J'hurlai quand les premiers changements s'opérèrent et ne pus m'empêcher de comparer cette douleur à celle d'un Doloris, quoiqu'en plus intense. Je sentis littéralement mes os se casser et se ressouder, mes côtés se briser et mon corps se transformer. Ça faisait toujours un mal de chien.

Ma réflexion m'aurait presque fait rire si je n'étais pas trop occupé à me tordre de douleur.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Cœur de Loup

**Couple** : Draco/Ron

**Genre** : Romance/ Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autre, à JKR. Certains personnages sont de nous, ils seront ajoutés au fur et à mesure.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Draco, et Jes dans celle de Ron.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture. 15 chapitres

**Bêta correctrice** : Harmonie

**Résumé** : _Dans un monde sorcier qui se remet difficilement de la guerre et des personnes disparues, Draco vous aurait ri au nez si vous lui aviez dit qu'un jour, Ron deviendrait le centre de son monde. Mais voilà, on ne peut rien faire contre le destin et la réalité peut parfois même dépasser vos rêves les plus fous._

* * *

**Note Abby** : Hey people ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce second chapitre, n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci pour les reviews et diverses mises en alerte, ça fait toujours super plaisir ! Bonne lecture. Enjoy !

**Note Jes** : Kikou les p'tits loups :p Nous revoici avec la suite. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, nous savons désormais que l'histoire contiendra 13 chapitres, plus deux petits bonus. Il y aura donc en tout 15 chapitres à cette histoire. Sinon, comme le dit Abby juste au dessus, merci pour vos alertes, mises en favoris et vos reviews.

Merci donc à Westyversionfrench, loveless75, Gemini no Vanou, La Ptite Coquine, Caramellou, ysialyse, Paprika Star, EleaSasha, Dadoumarine, red blood apple, marjorie27, Ecnerrolf, Tsuh, barragan, Lalouve, Rin5o, Larva Heart, anonyme28, holybleu et Wolfin Hope.

**Note correctrice** : Oh Oh Oh Oh ! Que dire à part que j'ai adoré ce chapitre (surtout la fin) et que la suite devrait promettre. Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

**Cœur de Loup**

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Ron**

J'hésitai entre reprendre une poignée de chocogrenouille ou choisir des suçacides. Mais sachant que Draco aimait plutôt les seconds, je pris une dizaine de suçacides avant d'aller à la caisse du magasin. Je payai puis, sans attendre, rentrai à la maison.

Une fois arrivé, je retirai mes chaussures et montai dans la chambre, tout en avertissant maman que j'étais rentré.

Quand je pénétrai dans la pièce, je le vis, assit, en pleine lecture.

- La prochaine fois, ce sera à toi d'y aller, dis-je tout en prenant place sur mon lit.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas perdre aux échecs, rit-il avant de venir me rejoindre.

Deux mois était passés depuis son arrivée et bien qu'au début j'avais eu du mal, j'avais appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier, devenant ami avec lui.

De toute manière, je n'avais pas grand chose à faire et lui non plus. Et puis, il était gentil, quand il ne jouait pas les Malfoy et j'avais aussi, je devais l'avouer, appris à bien lancer mes sortilèges.

Je pensais même reprendre les cours l'année prochaine, si j'arrivais toutefois à supporter le château, premier témoin de cette sanglante bataille.

- Ça te tente d'aller nous baigner ? Il y a un étang à une petite heure de marche, lançai-je après avoir dévoré ma chocogrenouille.

- Hum... ça ne me dit pas trop non. Mais on peut y aller et tu pourras te baigner pendant que je te regarderais, enfin je veux dire, je me reposerais.

Je fus déçu et regardant par la fenêtre, j'eus une meilleure idée.

- Et si tu me donnais un cours d'Astronomie cette nuit, en plus, c'est la pleine lune, ajoutai-je. On pourra même manger une part de tarte si j'en parle à maman.

Il me jeta un regard dubitatif avant de rétorquer :

- Hum... tu sais, je ne me sens pas en forme aujourd'hui et je pensais aller me coucher tôt. On pourrait se faire ça demain, si tu veux bien ?!

- Ouais, pas de soucis. Et... tu es malade ? Qu'es-ce que tu as ?

Je posai la main sur son front, machinalement, et un bref instant, je crus voir une lueur dorée dans ses yeux. Je clignai des miens et me rendant compte qu'il était plus chaud que d'habitude, je dis :

- Je crois que tu as de la fièvre Draco.

- Ah oui ?! Peut-être... je ne la sens même pas alors ça ne peut pas être bien grave.

- Si tu le dis. Mais au cas où, je crois qu'on a une pimentine quelque part, je peux aller te la chercher si tu veux ?

- C'est vraiment gentil mais ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Je lui souris à mon tour et pris une seconde chocogrenouille qui commença à fuir. Elle sauta sur les genoux de Draco et ensuite, disparut derrière lui. Je me faufilai, le poussant légèrement, passant la main derrière son dos. Je touchai sa hanche et sentis la friponne chocolatée bouger. Je l'attrapai et la mis en bouche rapidement, gémissant un peu au goût exquis.

- J'aime vraiment ça, soufflai-je. A Poudlard, j'en mangeais tellement qu'Harry devait me retirer mes paquets pour éviter que je ne devienne malade.

Je regardai Draco qui s'était figé, les yeux écarquillés et les poings serrés.

- Draco, tu es vraiment sûr que ça va ?

Il déglutit bruyamment avant de se tourner vers moi avec un sourire et d'ajouter :

- Certain.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Soupirai-je en m'appuyant contre le mur.

- J'aurais bien une idée mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plairait, sourit-il en s'installant lui aussi contre le mur.

Venant d'éveiller ma curiosité, je souris, puis dis :

- Je m'emmerde tellement que je ferais presque n'importe quoi. C'est quoi ton idée au juste ? Tant que ce ne n'est pas de grimper aux arbres.

- Aux arbres non... mais je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de volonté, je te ferais grimper aux rideaux facilement.

Je ris et voulant soudain jouer avec lui, sachant qu'il venait de dire ça pour se moquer de moi, je me décidai à lui renvoyer la pareille.

- Je ne dis pas non, susurrai-je en m'approchant de lui. Seulement, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois à la hauteur et nous allons devoir rester très... très silencieux, soufflai-je en caressant son bras.

Il déglutit bruyamment avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans les miens et de se pencher sur moi. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur ma cuisse et l'autre sur mon épaule avant de chuchoter doucement à mon oreille :

- Je peux être très silencieux s'il le faut Ron, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je me retins de rire, ne voulant pas qu'il puisse se rendre compte que je jouai son propre jeu et répondis :

- Je demande à voir.

Il bougea plus vite que je ne l'aurais jamais crû possible. En moins de trois secondes, il se retrouva au-dessus de moi et tirait sur mes hanches pour m'allonger sur le lit. Il s'allongea ensuite sur moi, en appui sur ses coudes avant de poser sa bouche sur mon cou et de... me lécher ?!

Je fus choqué de part sa rapidité et son geste, mais encore plus au fait qu'il continuait de jouer son jeu. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire, hors de question que je perde cette bataille contre lui.

Je me pris donc au jeu et fis de même, en léchant son cou également. J'aurais dû avoir honte d'agir ainsi, mais parfois, à Poudlard avec Seamus et Dean, nous avions fait des choses bien pires avec de l'alcool dans le sang.

- Tu ne m'as pas parlé de me faire grimper au rideau ? Là, tu m'as juste cloué sur le lit, dis-je soudain en soufflant plus qu'il n'aurait fallu sur son cou.

Il se redressa et je captai de nouveau un éclat doré dans ses yeux, avant qu'il ne m'enlève littéralement mon pull. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait avoir autant de force et je ne pensais pas non plus qu'il irait aussi loin dans le jeu. Il me retira également mon t-shirt et posa sa main sur ma braguette.

Je me figeai. Il n'allait pas vraiment faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ron, souviens-toi d'être silencieux.

- Euh...

**POV Draco**

Enfin. Enfin on y était.

Je l'avais finalement entre mes bras, sentant sa peau sous mes doigts, sa chaleur, son odeur. Et mes lèvres sur son cou, bon sang, il avait si bon goût. Je défis sa braguette tout aussi rapidement que j'avais fait le reste.

J'essayai de me contrôler, vraiment, mais ça faisait juste trop longtemps que j'attendais ce moment pour pouvoir me freiner, et je devais déjà contrôler l'envie de mordre venant de mon loup.

Je commençai à baisser son pantalon et il réagit enfin. Il voulut retirer ma chemise et je l'aidais en me redressant un peu. Une fois mon vêtement enlevé, je me mis en appui sur mon bras gauche, utilisant ma main droite pour passer la barrière de son caleçon et atteindre enfin l'objet de mes fantasmes.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais, n'ayant jamais été avec un garçon de cette façon, hormis une fois ou deux avec Blaise Zabini et un taux d'alcool dans le sang assez élevé pour qu'aucun de nous n'y fasse attention. Donc tout ça était plutôt nouveau pour moi… mais bon sang, j'avais eu deux mois pour imaginer après tout, et je ne m'en étais pas privé.

Ron soupira tandis que je le caressais et tourna la tête, puis posa son nez contre mon bras alors que je léchais et mordais toujours un peu plus la peau de son cou.

Il commença à gémir de plus en plus fort et je dus lui rappeler d'être silencieux :

- Chut Ron, j'adore t'entendre gémir et un jour, tu pourras crier ton plaisir, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il marmonna et se mit à souffler de plus en plus fort tandis que je me remettais à sucer la peau de son cou. Il aurait probablement une jolie marque et mon loup en ronronnait presque de plaisir. Je le touchai encore un peu et sentis que sa jouissance était de plus en plus proche. Je me redressai pour pouvoir l'observer et me mordis la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il se tendait entre mes bras, se libérant sur ma main et son estomac. Sa respiration se calma doucement et je me laissai retomber sur lui doucement.

J'avais adoré lui donner du plaisir et espérais bien en recevoir un peu moi aussi avant de me consumer. Ma peau était brûlante et je me sentais de plus en plus inconfortable dans mon pantalon. Le roux à mes côtés retrouva une respiration normale et se tendit immédiatement après, pour une raison qui m'était totalement inconnue jusqu'à ce qu'il parle :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Et bordel, c'est quoi cette morsure, là ?

- Ce qu'il vient de se passer ? D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! Et de quoi est-ce que tu...

Je m'interrompis en réalisant qu'il avait une vue directe sur mon bras dénudé. Je me relevai et remis ma chemise rapidement. Je m'assis ensuite au bout du lit tandis qu'il se rhabillait à son tour et je me mordis la lèvre doucement.

Trouver une explication plausible pour la trace de morsure allait être difficile. Mais avec un peu de chance, il allait vite oublier.

- C'était une erreur... on... mais...

Il se tut, soupira et se leva, finissant de se rhabiller. Je le vis éviter mon regard.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes ? Demandai-je.

- Bien évidemment, dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais avec mes amis vois-tu. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas foutu mon poing en plein visage.

Il grogna et fit un pas dans ma direction, mais ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur mon bras de nouveau caché à son regard.

- Je savais pour ta marque... mais la morsure, elle vient d'où ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Grognai-je soudainement, blessé par ses remarques.

Alors il regrettait hein ?! Et moi qui avait crû qu'il acceptait enfin qu'on soit proche. En colère et vexé, je me relevai et ajoutai :

- Et puis d'abord, tu m'as chauffé aussi, si je me souviens bien !

- C'est toi qui as commencé avec cette histoire de rideau, j'ai juste suivi ton petit jeu, cria-t-il à son tour.

- Mais ce n'était pas un jeu par Merlin !

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, et son visage choqué me démontra qu'il avait vraiment cru que c'était un jeu.

- Un... pas un jeu, souffla-t-il. Pas un jeu ?!

Il me poussa et sortit de la chambre.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il revint et me poussa de nouveau.

- J'attends ta réponse !

Il montra de nouveau mon bras d'un geste de la tête.

- Va te faire foutre !

Je pris ma robe de sorcier posée sur la chaise de son bureau, ensevelit sous tout un tas de choses, et sortis en courant. J'entendis Ron me suivre et descendis les escaliers plus vite encore. Il fallait que je parte. Il fallait que Severus m'enferme. Parce qu'avec toutes ces conneries, le soleil était en train de se coucher.

Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, Ron n'était pas endormi quand je franchis les portes du Terrier.

**POV Ron**

Je sortis de la maison sans même avertir maman. Une fois dehors, je pus le voir déjà loin et courus afin de le rattraper. Je me demandai aussi pourquoi il n'avait pas simplement voulu répondre à ma question sur la morsure et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Mais je... je ne pouvais pas y croire. Et c'est seulement en le voyant disparaître en transplanant, que je me souvins d'un sort qu'Hermione nous avait appris. Je me précipitai et sortis ma baguette, soufflant les mots. J'espérais juste ne pas m'être trompé et ne pas me retrouver désartibulé, une fois avait suffit.

J'étais l'instant suivant devant les grilles du château de Poudlard et j'eus un mouvement de recul. Je n'étais plus revenu ici depuis tout ce temps.

Je restai devant les grilles en fer forgé entrouvertes, les barreaux s'entrelaçant, et vis au loin la silhouette de Draco. J'hésitai à le suivre, mais le besoin de savoir et de comprendre était plus fort. Je franchis les grilles et me mis à courir, désirant le rattraper. Mais la nuit tombante me fit ralentir.

Mes soupçons se confirmaient.

Je marchai donc vers le château, laissant Draco gérer cette nuit. Une fois devant les marches, je pus me souvenir d'Harry les descendant seul, vers sa mort. Je restai bloqué devant elles un moment, puis me décidai à entrer, surpris que personne ne soit venu à ma rencontre, et pénétrai dans la bâtisse.

Je trouvai qu'aller voir le directeur était la chose à faire et me rendis donc au bureau de ce dernier au deuxième étage. Seulement, je tombai sur Snape accompagné de Draco, qui sortaient du passage ouvert par les gargouilles.

- Monsieur Weasley, dit Snape visiblement surpris, vous n'êtes plus élève à Poudlard si je me souviens bien, vous n'avez donc rien à faire ici. Je vous prierais de repartir comme vous êtes venu, rapidement !

- Draco non plus n'est plus élève à Poudlard Monsieur, répondis-je.

Je ne voulais pas être impoli, pas après ce qu'Harry avait découvert à son sujet. C'était un homme bon, qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour la lumière.

- Draco est mon filleul et ceci est une visite personnelle alors à moins que vous ne soyez venu rendre visite à un membre de votre famille, ce dont je doute fortement, je vous prierais de rentrer chez vous. C'est très gentil à votre famille de vous occuper de lui mais ce soir, il reste avec moi. Bonne soirée, termina-t-il en reprenant sa route et en tirant un Draco étonnamment silencieux derrière lui.

- Draco, appelai-je en restant néanmoins sur place.

Il se libéra de l'emprise de Snape avec une facilité déconcertante et fit deux pas dans ma direction avant de s'arrêter de nouveau.

- Pas ce soir Ron, s'il te plait. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est qu'un jeu n'est-ce pas ?! Ajouta-t-il en souriant douloureusement.

L'entendre le dire de cette manière me fit mal et comprenant enfin, bien que j'aurais aimé l'entendre venant de lui, je hochai la tête et fis demi-tour, ignorant cette envie de les suivre et de voir de mes propres yeux.

Sur le chemin du retour, je ne cessai aussi de m'en vouloir d'avoir laissé les choses aller si loin. Certes, j'avais déjà touché le sexe d'un autre garçon, mais juste pour voir, nous ne nous étions pas masturbés. Enfin, pas moi en tous cas, pour les deux autres, j'avais eu des doutes en cinquième année en entendant certains gémissements venant du lit de Seamus.

Une fois au Terrier, je montai directement dans ma chambre et me demandai comment Draco avait fait les pleines lunes précédentes.

- Les enfants, tout va bien ? Cria maman.

- Oui, tout va bien, mentis-je.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle découvre que Draco était absent.

La nuit étant tombée, je regardai la lune, pleine et magnifique, et imaginai Draco souffrir atrocement de sa transformation.

Je m'inquiétai, et m'en voulus pour ça.

Sachant que je ne pourrais rien faire ce soir, j'allai à la salle de bains et revins ensuite dans la chambre décidé à dormir, ou au moins tenter de le faire.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'ouvris les yeux, le soleil inondant la chambre. J'avais oublié de fermer les volets la veille. Je me tournai et fus surpris de voir Draco dans son lit. Je pensais soudain avoir imaginé tout ça, mais ses cheveux en bataille, son air de fatigue et plus que tout, la morsure bien visible à cause de sa manche relevée légèrement, me confirmèrent qu'il était bien comme Remus.

Je m'assis, ne désirant pas le réveiller et me dis que le laisser tranquille était la meilleure chose à faire.

Je sortis donc de la chambre, sans faire de bruit et me rendis à la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner.

Je venais de finir quand je vis Draco descendre.

Il se prépara une tasse de chocolat chaud et deux tartines beurrées avant de s'asseoir le plus loin de moi possible et de murmurer doucement :

- Si tu veux que je parte, je... je comprendrais et... enfin, je peux partir si tu préfères.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il avant de repousser son bol et ses tartines.

Il baissa la tête et se mit à se tordre les mains. Ce fut à ce moment là que ma mère entra et nous dit bonjour à tous les deux. Elle vit la position de Draco et lui demanda s'il allait bien, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il n'avait pas très faim avant de se lever et monter à l'étage.

- Vous êtes-vous disputé ? Demanda maman.

- Non, la rassurai-je en me levant. Je vais voir ce qui ne va pas, mentis-je.

Je montai ensuite et le trouvai déjà en train de faire son sac. Je le lui retirai des mains et jetai ses vêtements au sol, la colère bien présente cette fois-ci.

- C'est bon Ron, j'ai compris ok ?! Ça fait mal, mais j'ai compris. C'était juste un jeu pour toi, un moyen d'occuper tes journées et j'ai tout gâché et en plus je suis... Bref, tu n'as pas à faire semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à faire, vraiment. Je ne te promets pas de disparaitre de ta vie parce que... parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable mais je vais m'éloigner un moment et après tout, peut-être que ça passera, peut-être qu'il arrêtera de te vouloir à ce point, finit-il en murmurant.

Je compris.

Le jeu, enfin ce que j'avais pris pour un jeu et le reste.

- Depuis quand es-tu... un loup-garou, murmurai-je ne voulant pas être entendu.

Il haussa les épaules avant de souffler :

- Un certain temps.

Je pris place sur le lit, perturbé au delà des mots. Il n'avait pas nié, ce que j'aurais souhaité, étrangement.

Parce que... les pièces se mettaient en place. Sa gentillesse au Chaudron Baveur venait surement de là, de cette chose en lui.

- C'est bon, tu peux rester, fis-je quelques minutes plus tard alors que lui avait reprit de faire ses bagages.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es sourd ? Demandai-je malgré tout en colère qu'il se soit joué de moi tout ce temps.

Quand moi je m'en faisais un ami, lui... il... il...

- Sourd ? Merlin mais pourquoi me dis-tu de rester si tu n'en as pas envie ?! Je vois bien que tu es en colère alors pourquoi est-ce que pour une fois tu ne me dirais pas ce que tu penses vraiment ?!

La rage monta et ne désirant pas que quelqu'un puisse m'entendre, je fermais la porte, puis lançai un Silencio.

Mon poing atterrit ensuite sur son visage, avant que je ne réponde :

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'en veux. Parce que tu t'es joué de moi, tu n'as pas été honnête alors que moi, moi je l'étais. Je t'ai offert mon amitié Alors que toi tu devais surement chercher un moyen pour me séduire.

- Et je devais faire quoi ? Te dire « Hey Salut Ron, comment ça va ?! Moi bien, je suis un loup-garou et je sais que tu me détestes mais ce serait vraiment génial si tu acceptais de sortir avec moi. » Ouais c'est sûr que tu l'aurais super bien pris, continua-t-il. En plus, tu m'as offert ton amitié ?! Tu as juste eu pitié, ou des remords ou je ne sais pas quelle autre connerie mais si je me souviens bien, tu voulais être mon ami pour Harry pas vrai ?! Pas pour toi ni pour moi, mais pour ce connard de Sauveur parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui compte pas vrai ?! C'est encore et toujours pour lui !

A la fin de sa phrase, je ne pus me retenir et le frappai encore, me faisant cette fois mal au poignet.

Des larmes de colère aux bords des yeux, je dis :

- Harry est mort pour toi, pour moi, pour nous tous ! Oui, je t'ai accordé mon amitié grâce à lui, pour lui, mais bordel, c'était moi qui te parlais, qui riais avec toi et t'écoutais. C'était moi, pas lui. Par contre, toi... rien n'est moins sûr.

- Tu sais quoi, si mon but avait juste été de te baiser, je me serais pas fais chier à faire tout ça ! Je ne serais pas venu vivre ici, je n'aurais pas cherché à être ton ami et je n'aurais même pas voulu de ta confiance !

Il cessa de parler, reprit une grande bouffée d'air et ajouta :

- Tu étais complètement bourré dans ce bar, si je t'avais rejoins dans les toilettes et baisé tu n'aurais probablement même pas réagi ! Et si je me souviens bien, ce n'est pas moi qui ai joui hier ! Et après tu oses me parler d'honnêteté ? Je croyais que pour toi ce n'était qu'une saleté de jeu de toute façon !

- Reste, dis-je avant de quitter la chambre hâtivement.

Je dévalai les marches, puis sortis. L'air frais me fit du bien et sans attendre, je courus vers le saule. Une fois sur place, je m'assis et pleurai.

Il avait raison, et ça faisait mal. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je ne devais m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même.

Mais c'état dur d'accepter que... que Draco était un loup-garou et qu'il m'était destiné. Certes, je pouvais refuser ça, rien ne m'obligeant à être avec lui, enfin je le croyais en tous cas, mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Mais qui refuserait la personne faite pour lui ?

Je restai dehors un long moment, pleurant de moins en moins. Je lui en voulais de ne pas m'avoir appris la vérité, mais s'il l'avait fait, j'aurais eu peur, je n'aurais pas hésité à le mettre dehors.

La seule chose pour laquelle je lui en voulais vraiment en cet instant, c'était ce qu'il avait dit sur Harry.

**POV Draco**

Bordel. Bordel. Bordel.

C'était le seul mot cohérent qui arrivait à se former dans mon esprit.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner aussi mal en moins d'une journée ?!

Je m'assis sur le lit et essayai de retrouver une respiration normale. Il avait beau dire que je n'avais pas été honnête avec lui, il ne l'avait pas été non plus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que je fasse franchement ?

Je n'aurais pas pu lui dire la vérité de but en blanc comme ça le premier jour, il m'aurait foutu son poing dans la figure sans une once de regret et ensuite...

Ensuite c'était juste devenu trop dur et j'avais pensé que ce serait plus simple si j'attendais qu'il m'aime vraiment. Mais visiblement, je m'étais trompé, il ne m'avait jamais aimé et ne m'aimerait probablement jamais. Après tout, je n'étais qu'un ancien Mangemort, un loup-garou, et un Malfoy. C'était probablement trop pour une seule personne.

Je déglutis difficilement en repensant à ses paroles blessantes et passai la main sur ma joue en me souvenant de ses coups de poing. Le second était peut-être mérité mais pas le premier.

Et Merlin, pourquoi m'avait-il frappé ?

Moi je n'aurais jamais pu... je ne pourrais jamais.

Je soupirai en posant les coudes sur mes genoux avant de me prendre la tête entre les mains. S'il m'avait tabassé, je n'aurais probablement même pas réagi, j'étais incapable de le frapper.

Je redressai la tête et regardai le plafond en sentant de l'eau couler sur mes joues, mais il n'y avait visiblement aucune fuite. Je passai les mains sur mon visage et me roulai en boule au bout de mon lit, me rendant compte que je pleurais.

Je n'avais pas pleuré quand j'avais été mordu, je n'avais pas non plus pleuré quand mes parents m'avaient abandonné en perdant la vie et je n'avais même pas versé de larmes au cours de toutes ces transformations à la pleine lune.

Mais maintenant je pleurais, parce que Ron m'avait rejeté, parce qu'il m'avait blessé.

Je me sentis pathétique et fermai les yeux en espérant qu'en me réveillant, je serais dans mon lit au manoir, toujours humain et pas amoureux de Ronald Weasley.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le bruit d'une porte se fermant me réveilla en sursaut et je tombai du lit.

Magnifique.

Non seulement tout cela n'avait pas été un cauchemar mais en plus, ça ne semblait pas être prêt à aller en s'arrangeant. Je relevai la tête en sentant quelqu'un m'observer et croisai le regard de Ron.

Et maintenant qu'étais-je censé lui dire ?!

Désolé ?

Non, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça, j'étais déjà bien trop faible face à lui. J'attendis alors, assis par terre, une jambe relevée et l'autre étendue sur le sol, et Ron se décida à dire quelque chose :

- Je suis content que tu sois resté.

- Ah...

Je soupirai et le regardai dans les yeux avant d'ajouter :

- Vraiment ?! Ça t'aurait embêté que je parte ou tu dis ça parce que tu es bien élevé ?

Il serra des poings et je crus qu'il allait me frapper à nouveau, mais il soupira et répondit :

- Je ne suis pas si bien élevé que ça.

- Ah.

Je me mordis la lèvre et attendis qu'il dise autre chose mais il n'ajouta rien et ressortit de la chambre pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Il monta sur son lit et s'installa sous les couvertures avant de me tourner le dos. Il avait beau dire qu'il voulait que je reste, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi peu désiré dans cette chambre.

Je rabattis les jambes contre mon torse avant de poser la tête sur mes genoux, soupirant. Toutes les émotions de la journée et la fatigue accumulée au cours de la nuit en tant que loup-garou m'avaient épuisé et je m'endormis ainsi, assis sur le sol, recouvert d'une moquette marron, usée et trouée par endroit, de la chambre de Ron.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Des bruits d'oiseaux et la lumière du matin me réveillèrent. Je me rendis compte de ma position plus qu'inconfortable et me redressai rapidement. Un peu trop rapidement puisque je me cognai violemment la tête contre le bord en métal du lit d'appoint que j'utilisais. Je pestai en me frottant l'arrière de la tête avant de me figer en sentant un regard sur moi. Je me tournai un peu pour voir Ron m'observer, les yeux encore un peu embués de sommeil.

- Tu as dormis au sol ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix encore endormie.

- Hein ? Euh... ah oui, apparemment.

Je me redressai doucement et m'assis sur mon lit, face à Ron mais sans vraiment oser le regarder. Peut-être avait-il changé d'avis, la nuit portait conseil après tout, peut-être avait-il décidé qu'il serait bien mieux avec moi le plus loin possible de lui.

Une étrange douleur m'étreignit le cœur et j'eus brusquement encore envie de pleurer. Mais je me retins, refusant de pleurer devant lui.

J'entendis Ron bouger et il s'assit face à moi sur son propre lit.

- Je ne sais plus comment réagir avec toi, souffla-t-il.

- Je suppose que c'est toujours mieux que « J'ai envie de te frapper encore et encore ».

- Tu l'avais cherché !

- Quoi ?! Non je ne faisais pas référence à hier je voulais juste... mais, je l'avais cherché n'est-ce pas ? Alors, oui, je suppose que c'est bien fait pour moi.

Je passai la main sur ma nuque douloureuse d'avoir dormi dans une position si inconfortable.

- J'ai réfléchis, hier. Et je... Draco, comprends-moi, je suis perdu et troublé. Et toi, tu... tu m'as fait du mal, souffla-t-il.

- Je t'ai fait du mal ? Moi ? Ah oui j'oubliais, je t'ai brisé le cœur et frappé. Excuse-moi encore pour ça. Non tu sais quoi ?! Laisse tomber, je n'ai pas envie de reprendre la discussion d'hier soir, je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi alors... pardon, de t'avoir menti, de m'être imposé dans ta vie, excuse-moi de t'avoir pris au mot hier et de t'avoir touché de cette façon. Je suis désolé.

- Non, je ne parlais pas de ça. Mais de ce que tu as dit sur Harry. Il est mort Draco, pour le monde sorcier, pour nous permettre de tuer Voldemort. Il est mort alors que sa vie avait été si vide.

Il fait une pause et continua :

- Maltraité par sa famille de moldu, traité encore moins bien qu'un elfe. Ensuite, à peine arrivé à Poudlard, il a failli mourir pour sauver la pierre philosophale. En deuxième année, il a tué un basilic et a été mordu. Et la liste est longue Draco. Chaque année, il a risqué sa vie pour nous. Et... il n'a pas la chance d'être vivant et de vivre dans un monde en paix, parce qu'il était le Survivant, l'Élu. Parce qu'il était le grand Harry Potter. Mais pour moi, il était juste Harry, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Tu as sali sa mémoire et je... je t'en veux pour ça.

Il se tut puis reprit :

- Juste pour ça. Tout le reste... non, juste Harry. Parce que... parce que si tu es là, c'est grâce à lui. Et pas juste ici, chez moi, mais là, en vie et non à la solde de Voldemort. S'il n'était pas mort, je ne pourrais pas faire ça, murmura-t-il en se levant.

Il vint s'asseoir près de moi et me prit la main.

Je devais probablement être en train de rêver. Parce que si la seule chose qui le gênait était ce que j'avais dit sur le Sauv… sur Harry, alors il s'en fichait que je sois un loup-garou, un ancien Mangemort et que j'avais envie de lui de bien des façons. Pas vrai ?

- Je suppose que je devrais m'excuser, pour ce que je t'ai dit sur lui, c'était ton ami et je n'aurais jamais dû te dire une chose pareille. Et pour ça, je suis désolé.

- Merci.

Merci ?

On n'est pas censé dire merci à quelqu'un qui s'excuse, si ?!

Et après, je dois dire quoi moi ? De rien ?!

Je fronçai les sourcils, à la recherche d'une réponse appropriée mais n'en trouvai aucune. En plus, sentir sa main dans la mienne, ça me retournait. Mon cœur battait plus vite et j'étais à peu près sûr d'avoir la peau moite maintenant, moite et en feu.

Je sentis sa main trembler mais il ne l'enleva pas.

- Je ne sais pas comment... enfin, c'est nouveau pour moi, murmura-t-il.

- Ouais... c'est vrai que j'ai déjà eu tellement d'âme-sœurs que je n'ai plus assez de doigts pour les compter.

Je me tus une seconde et ajoutai :

- Arf désolé je... je ne suis pas sympa quand je suis effr... enfin quand... bref.

Il rit et lâcha finalement ma main pour ensuite se lever.

- On va manger ?

- D'accord.

Je me levai après lui et le suivis, pensif. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire du coup ?!

J'avais encore une chance de gagner son cœur ou pas ?

Mon loup grogna et je souris. Ouais, lui, c'était autre chose qu'il voulait gagner.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Cœur de Loup

**Couple** : Draco/Ron

**Genre** : Romance/ Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autre, à JKR. Certains personnages sont de nous, ils seront ajoutés au fur et à mesure.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Draco, et Jes dans celle de Ron.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture. 15 chapitres

**Bêta correctrice** : Harmonie

**Résumé** : _Dans un monde sorcier qui se remet difficilement de la guerre et des personnes disparues, Draco vous aurait ri au nez si vous lui aviez dit qu'un jour, Ron deviendrait le centre de son monde. Mais voilà, on ne peut rien faire contre le destin et la réalité peut parfois même dépasser vos rêves les plus fous._

* * *

_**Petit complètement d'information**__ : Certains ont pu mal comprendre le chapitre précédent. Ron jouait avec Draco au début, mais quand ce dernier a commencé à le toucher, il est évident que Ron ne jouait plus, il était juste trop perdu dans les sensations nouvelles pour être capable de le stopper._

**Note Abby** : Hi ! Merci à ceux et celles qui nous ont laissé des reviews et alertes, ça nous fait toujours aussi plaisir \^-^/. Pour ceux qui sont encore timides, n'hésitez plus, on ne mord pas, c'est promis. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Note Jes** : Nous revoilà rapidement pour la suite. Et bien que cela fasse plaisir, si les lecteurs qui prennent la peine de mettre en alerte et/ou favoris pouvaient laisser un petit mot, histoire de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic, se serait parfait *clin d'œil* Sinon, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à très vite pour la suite ! Bisou bisou

**Merci à** Westyversionfrench, Ecnerrolf, holybleu, jess78,  
kageroprincesse, Ether Aan' Kira, barragan, Larva Heart, styvane, red blood apple, niakara, Mayryanne, Tsuh, Djianara, Paprika Star  
**pour leur review, mise en alerte et/ou favoris.**

**Note correctrice** : Salut tout le monde. Ravie de vous revoir pour ce 3ème chapitre que j'ai pris du plaisir à corriger. J'espère que la suite vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à reviewer ces auteures magnifiques^^ Bisous

* * *

**Cœur de Loup**

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Ron**

La matinée touchait à sa fin et je ne savais toujours pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Je... je n'arrivais plus à être avec lui comme avant.

C'était pourtant si simple avant mais maintenant, j'étais totalement perdu, ne sachant pas comment interagir avec lui.

Je lui avais pris la main ce matin pour lui montrer que j'étais d'accord, que je l'acceptais, mais il n'avait rien fait depuis, et comme j'étais silencieux, il l'était aussi.

Maman nous avait regardé mais était sortie malgré tout pour s'occuper du poulailler. Papa étant au travail et les jumeaux étant partit rendre visite à Charlie, nous étions seuls.

Et maintenant, nous étions dans le salon, lisant chacun un livre, aucun n'ayant parlé à l'autre et je commençai à trouver ça grotesque.

Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses allaient avancer ou même redevenir comme avant.

- Tu comptes leur dire ? Demandai-je.

- Leur dire quoi ? A qui ? Répliqua-t-il, confus.

- Par rapport à ta situation, à mes parents.

- Ah... et bien, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de leur en parler… non. Mais enfin, si tu veux leur dire, tu peux. Je devrais juste trouver un autre endroit où vivre, je suppose.

- On n'est pas chez les Malfoy ici. Mes parents ne te mettront pas dehors pour ça. Jamais. Et ils pourraient t'aider, pour les nuits de pleine lune. Mais... c'est toi qui décide, je ne leur dirais rien pour ma part. Et... et...

Je me tus, n'osant pas demander et repris ma lecture, sentant malgré tout mon visage virer au rouge vif.

- Et quoi ? Pourquoi rougis-tu comme ça ?

- Non, rien laisse tomber, marmonnai-je mal à l'aise.

- Non non, tu peux me parler de ce que tu veux d'accord ?! En plus, si tu veux que je sois honnête envers toi, ça doit être réciproque non ?! S'il te plait. Je ne me moquerai pas et ne te jugerai pas, promis.

Je posai mon bouquin et m'assis, n'osant toutefois pas le regarder.

- Je voulais savoir comment tu... voyais les choses pour toi et moi.

- Comment je vois les choses ? Au niveau... à quel niveau ? Genre pour notre amitié ou...?

Je secouai la tête, n'ayant pas la force de répondre. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir, c'était nouveau pour moi et encore plus avec un garçon. Je n'avais eu que Lavande et... et Draco était une créature magique qui avait semble-t-il jeté son dévolu sur moi. Comment les choses allaient-elles se passer maintenant que je le savais ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et ça, par dessus tout, me faisait peur.

Sans oublier que c'était un garçon, quoique quand sa main s'était occupée de moi, je n'avais pas du tout vu un souci à ce qu'elle soit masculine, il fallait l'avouer.

Draco inspira avant de bafouiller un peu :

- Tu sais, je veux juste, je veux seulement être certain qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde tu vois ? Je veux dire, tu m'as pris la main ce matin et c'était, c'était juste pour me dire que tu me pardonnais ou y avait autre chose ? Je ne veux pas recommencer la même catastrophe qu'hier juste parce qu'on s'est mal compris.

Ce n'était pas idiot, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il comprenne tout seul, ayant encore du mal à le croire moi-même. Je me raclai la gorge et sans le regarder, répondis :

- Je... si j'ai bien compris, ton loup m'a choisi et ce serait idiot de ne pas accepter cette relation. Tu... maintenant que tu es transformé, tu es la meilleure personne sur qui je pourrais tomber. Enfin, en théorie, mais je pense que ce serait bête de tourner le dos à cette chance au bonheur. Même si, je dois être franc, ça me tombe dessus sans que j'aiemême pensé un jour vivre ça.

- Je vois. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça non plus tu sais. Encore moins que ça tombe sur toi. Je veux dire, j'ai appris à te connaitre depuis deux mois et... et je suis même content que ce soit toi mais au début, je n'étais pas super ravi. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai rien dit, tu n'aurais pas été super ravi non plus, quoi que tu en dises. Mais après, je ne peux pas t'obliger à accepter. Je veux dire, j'en ai vraiment envie et j'ai vraiment enviedecroire que je comprends bien ce que tu me dis mais... Donc, tu veux bien qu'on soit plus que des amis ? Qu'on... refasse ce qu'on a fait hier, un jour ?

Je rougis, et me sentis mal, à ce souvenir et à nous imaginer le refaire. Je devais avouer que j'avais à peine osé imaginer qu'on puisse s'embrasser comme avec Lavande.

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant pas si ma voix sortirait, vu le nœud au fond de ma gorge

- Ron, on n'a pas à le faire si tu ne veux pas. Et on le fera si tu veux. On va aller... à ton rythme. Je suppose que c'est déjà bien que tu acceptes qu'il puisse y avoir ce côté à notre relation mais... je me demandais enfin... Non laisse tomber, c'est idiot.

- Je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas refaire ce qu'on a fait, mais... je préfère en effet qu'on attende. Avec Lavande, j'ai suivis ses envies, ses demandes. J'ai rien gérer et... et je suis un idiot en ce qui concerne ces choses-là. Et que voulais-tu dire ? Le pressai-je soudain curieux.

- Tu n'es pas un idiot, pas toujours du moins, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Et je ne suis pas beaucoup plus expérimenté tu sais, mais c'est juste que... j'en ai envie alors je suppose que c'est plus simple. Et du coup, c'est un peu ça ma question, je veux dire, toi, si on enlève le côté âme-sœur de loup-garou, tu en aurais envie... de moi ? De ça avec moi ?

Je réfléchis à sa question, afin d'être le plus honnête possible.

- Je ne pense pas. Mais, dis-je ne voulant pas le blesser, je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé aux relations et je ne pense pas que j'aurais imaginé pouvoir... avec un garçon. Mais maintenant, je suis là, essayant de te faire comprendre que je suis d'accord pour qu'on soit plus que des amis, expliquai-je à voix basse.

- Je vois. Et je comprends. Avant de te revoir au Chaudron Baveur et que mon loup décide que tu étais celui qu'il lui fallait, je n'aurais jamais pensé à toi de cette manière. Mais maintenant c'est encore différent. Je crois.

Il se tut et reprit :

- Okay, ne t'enfuies pas en courant s'il te plait, mais je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. Ce n'est pas juste ton corps qui m'intéresse, c'est toi... et je suis content que tu sois d'accord pour qu'on soit plus que des amis. Je ne vais pas te pousser, je ne dis pas que ça va être facile pour moi mais je vais te laisser agir, et toi seul, si c'est ce que tu veux. Et quand tu me feras confiance, alors peut-être que je pourrais aussi, tu vois, prendre des décisions...

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre plus doucement encore :

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être super clair.

Je ris, me sentant malgré tout rassuré par ses paroles, mais il fallait qu'il comprenne.

- Si tu attends que ce soit moi qui décide, il ne se passera jamais rien. Si tu veux pouvoir retenter les rideaux, c'est à toi de prendre le Dragon par les cornes. Je... je ne me sens pas la force de... de... enfin, tu vois quoi, avouai-je piteux tout en baissant la tête.

**Pov Draco**

Je souris et me levai après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans les environs. Je m'accroupis devant lui et posai l'une de mes mains sur ses genoux avant d'avancer la seconde vers sa joue doucement, lui laissant ainsi l'occasion de se reculer, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

- D'accord, je comprends, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me dises stop si c'est trop pour toi, ou si c'est quelque chose qui ne te plait pas, d'accord ? Et maintenant je vais t'embrasser.

Je ne lui laissais même pas l'occasion de répondre et me redressai quelque peu pour poser rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me reculai ensuite et ancrai mes yeux dans les siens, m'avançant plus lentement vers sa bouche, lui laissant cette fois l'occasion de réagir.

Maintenant, soit il me rejetait, soit il ne me rejetait pas.

Il ne fit rien alors je posai une fois de plus ma bouche contre la sienne avant de lécher doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Il gémit et je déplaçai la main qui était sur son genou et la fis glisser jusqu'à sa nuque que je me mis à caresser doucement. Il posa à son tour l'une de ses mains sur ma joue et se mit à participer activement au baiser.

Enfin. Je l'embrassais et il m'embrassait en retour.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ou quelques heures, pour ce que j'en savais, il se recula et j'appuyai mon front contre le sien, nos respirations erratiques se mêlant l'une à l'autre.

- Je pourrais m'y faire, souffla-t-il.

- Tant mieux, parce que j'ai vraiment envie de recommencer.

Je me redressai soudain en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me rasseoir rapidement sur mon fauteuil et de reprendre mon livre en main. Si bien que quand Madame Weasley entra dans la pièce, elle observa Ron étrangement en le voyant ainsi assis dans son fauteuil, immobile et les yeux dans le vague.

- Ron, mon chéri, tu vas bien ?

Il la regarda et sembla revenir à lui. Il hocha la tête et rougit, avant de reprendre lui aussi son livre.

Elle sortit de la pièce en nous laissant tous les deux et je pus observer Ron qui faisait semblant de lire son livre. Je décidai donc de le taquiner un peu :

- Ron, mon chéri, tu tiens ton livre à l'envers.

Il grogna, mais remit son livre à l'endroit.

- Merci... mon chéri, dit-il joueur.

Je souris, heureux que la tension entre nous se soit visiblement dissipée. Je me remis à la lecture plus sérieusement, tout en continuant de jeter des coups d'œil à Ron de temps à autre, et ravi de constater que comme moi, il souriait.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ron et moi étions redevenus à peu près aussi proche qu'avant notre dispute, même s'il restait une certaine hésitation dans nos relations.

Il me jetait souvent des œillades, comme s'il craignait ou voulait que je lui saute dessus, et même si je lui avais pris la main plusieurs fois dans la journée, nous ne nous étions plus embrassé. Ce dont j'avais pourtant vraiment, vraiment envie.

Maintenant que mon loup et moi-même, soyons honnête, avions goûté à ses lèvres, nous ne voulions plus nous en passer ni nous séparer de Ron. Il voulait même faire bien d'autres choses encore, même si personnellement, je n'étais pas bien sûr de comment ça marchait.

J'avais couché avec Pansy, plusieurs fois, mais Pansy était une fille qui avait déjà un peu d'expérience alors que Ron était un garçon qui n'avait jamais été plus loin qu'un baiser. Bien sûr, je connaissais les grandes lignes et la théorie, mais le passage à l'acte risquait d'être un peu délicat. Pas qu'on en soit déjà là de toute façon, Ron avait excessivement rougi après chaque marque d'affection que j'avais eu à son égard. Je m'étais promis de ne pas le brusquer mais ça allait probablement être plus difficile que prévu, un Ron rougissant était bien trop sexy pour mon propre bien. Mes pensées dévièrent vers ce qui s'était passé au cours de la dernière soirée de pleine lune et je dus me rajuster discrètement. Penser à ça n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Je relevai la tête à l'entente de mon prénom.

- Draco, m'interpella Madame Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?!

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ron et à son père avant de revenir à Madame Weasley, je n'avais strictement rien écouté.

Nous étions en train de diner tous les quatre et j'avais décroché quand Madame Weasley s'était mise à parler de son jardin.

Bien, comment répondre sans qu'ils ne découvrent que je n'écoutais jamais la moitié de ce qu'ils racontaient ?

- Je... ça peut être pas mal.

- Pas mal ? S'exclama Ron. Papa nous propose des billets pour le match de demain avec Les Canons de Chudley contre les Faucons de Falmouth et tu trouves ça pas mal ?

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, j'allais dire "ça peut être pas mal du tout, voir même super".

Il m'adressa un regard dubitatif alors que je lui souriais doucement. Il me sourit à son tour avant de se tourner vers son père pour le remercier vivement.

- Merci papa, ça va être génial ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus été voir un match en plus.

Monsieur Weasley sourit à son fils, qui lui me faisait les gros yeux, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de ma part. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait alors qu'il ouvrait ses yeux encore un peu plus en faisant un signe de tête vers son père. Je fis une moue, mal à l'aise, avant de dire :

- Merci Monsieur Weasley.

- De rien les garçons, ça me fait plaisir si ça vous fait plaisir.

Nous terminâmes de manger tranquillement, le repas seulement perturbé par les babillements de Madame Weasley, babillements auxquels je m'étais habitué, bizarrement. Ron et moi l'aidâmes ensuite à débarrasser la table avant de monter à l'étage. Je me dirigeai directement vers la salle de bain tandis que Ron partit dans sa chambre. Je pris une douche rapide, avant d'enrouler une serviette autour de mes hanches pour rejoindre la chambre que je partageai avec le roux, ayant oublié de prendre mon pyjama.

Je m'attendais à le trouver sur son lit, en train de lire ou de s'entrainer aux échecs mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de le trouver à genou devant son armoire. Je me léchai les lèvres tandis qu'il se baissait et me laissait une vue imprenable sur ses jolies petites fesses.

Mon loup grogna férocement en voyant son destiné dans cette position mais je parvins à ne pas bouger et à me calmer légèrement, très très légèrement. Je le vis attraper plusieurs écharpes, des drapeaux et des posters aux couleurs criardes et à l'effigie de mecs sur des balais que je n'avais que trop appris à connaitre depuis que je vivais dans cette chambre avec le Gryffondor.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais, exactement ?

Il sursauta et se cogna la tête.

- Rien, je prépare juste mes affaires pour le match de demain.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu sors tout ça exactement ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais tout emmener de toute façon.

Il ne répondit rien et continua de me tourner le dos alors qu'un léger doute m'étreignait.

- N'est-ce pas ?!

- Eh bien, c'est que je suis un fan de leur équipe, tu vois.

- Ouais, je dois t'avouer que la dizaine de posters sur les murs de ta chambre me l'avait fait suspecter. Mais, sans même parler du fait que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux ne serait-ce qu'apprécier cette équipe, tu n'as pas sincèrement prévu de prendre tout ça ?

Et par tout ça, j'entendais les trois écharpes différentes aux couleurs de l'équipe, les deux panneaux-posters géants et les 5 drapeaux qu'il avait préparés. Il se tourna enfin vers moi avant de me détailler de haut en bas. Je souris doucement quand je compris qu'il me matait, clairement. Il rougit avant de bafouiller :

- Non, enfin, oui... je... je vais laisser les posters à la maison je crois.

Il se retourna et remit en place les deux panneaux.

- Ouais, ce serait probablement mieux, rallai-je en m'asseyant sur son lit. Tu sais Ron, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup mais même tout l'amour du monde ne me fera pas aimer cette équipe.

Il n'ajouta rien et ne bougea plus non plus si bien que je me demandais si j'avais fais quelque chose de mal. Je me levai et me postai à ces côtés avant de dire :

- Ron, y a un problème ? Je me moque mais ce n'est pas pour être méchant hein.

- Tu... Draco, fit-il en se retournant, je suis... content de tout ça, mais je ne serais pas te dire la même chose. Désolé

- La même chose que...? Ah tu veux dire... Ouais, bafouillai-je lamentablement avant de retourner m'asseoir sur le lit de Ron. Ce n'est pas grave, continuai-je. Tu n'as pas à me répondre ou quoi que ce soit et si ça te gêne que je te dise ça, je peux arrêter... si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais je pensais que vu que tu avais dit que tu voulais qu'on essaie…

- Non, non, criai-t-il presque en baissant ensuite son ton, je voulais juste... Écoute, continua-t-il en prenant place lui aussi sur le lit. Je me sens juste mal à l'aise avec ça. Vraiment. J'ai déjà du mal à imaginer les prochains jours.

J'acquiesçai doucement et commençai à me tordre les mains, ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire. Enfin, j'aurai beaucoup aimé les poser sur Ron ou au moins lui prendre la main mais je n'étais pas sûr que celasoitce qu'il voulait. Quoiqu'il m'avait demandé de prendre les choses en main non ?

Je repliai ma jambe sous moi avant de me tourner vers lui et de poser l'une de mes mains sur sa cuisse. Je réalisai que j'étais toujours en serviette mais peu m'importait, j'avais vraiment envie de l'embrasser.

Il se tourna vers moi et je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de réagir que déjà mes lèvres étaient sur les siennes. J'avais peur qu'il me repousse mais comme il l'avait dit, si je ne faisais rien, on n'avancerait jamais.

**POV Ron**

J'hésitai entre le repousser ou répondre, mais sa langue caressant mes lèvres me les fit juste ouvrir et je liai ma langue à la sienne.

C'était bizarre, comme quand on s'était embrassé dans le salon, mais pas déplaisant.

Je ne savais pas si je devais le toucher ou non, et gardai donc mes bras le long de mon corps, l'embrassant juste, essayant de ne pas trop saliver. Déjà avec Lavande, elle m'avait semblé gênée par ça et je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il le soit également.

Quand il se recula, je pus enfin respirer, et baissai la tête. J'écarquillai les yeux et détournai ensuite le regard, me sentant de nouveau rougir.

Il... était toujours vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une simple serviette, ça, ça n'avait pas changé. Mais le... la bosse, que dis-je, son sexe pointant vers le haut était on ne plus visible.

Je me reculai de quelque centimètres et en voyant son visage se rapprocher à nouveau du mien, tournai la tête, sa bouche se posant sur ma joue.

Il s'écarta de moi et baissa la tête tout en se tordant les mains avant de murmurer :

- Tu m'avais dit que je devais agir alors je pensais, enfin je suis désolé si ça ne t'as pas plu ou... Je devrais probablement aller m'habiller.

Il finit sa phrase en se levant et prit son pyjama avant de sortir de ma chambre si vite qu'on aurait dit que des détraqueurs étaient à sa poursuite. Je m'en voulus et hésitai à le rejoindre... pour me faire pardonner, ou rester ici et culpabiliser. Et puis, ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas voulu l'embrasser à nouveau, c'était juste son bas ventre tendu qui m'avait apeuré.

J'acceptai le côté destiné au loup-garou, mais je venais de réaliser peut-être réellement que ce loup-garou était un garçon, comme moi. Nous étions faits pareil.

Soupirant, je regardai la porte et réfléchis avant de me décider. Je me levai et quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais devant la porte de la salle de bains. Je ne frappai pas et entrai, refermant derrière moi. Il avait réussi à enfiler le bas et boutonnait le haut. Il allait parler, mais je fus devant lui et posai le doigt sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai peur, avouai-je. Pas de toi, ni de ton côté créature.

Je baissai les yeux, cherchant mes mots, mais ne trouvant pas comment m'expliquer, je l'embrassai juste, enroulant mes mains autour de son cou. Rapidement, je fus plaqué contre le meuble contenant les serviettes et sa langue quémanda l'entrée de ma bouche, que j'accordai, heureux.

Il m'embrassait et cela était plaisant.

Je peinai à respirer mais continuai de l'embrasser, de bouger mes lèvres, caressant sa langue de la mienne.

Quand le baiser prit fin, j'étais hors d'haleine. Ses yeux, brillants et limite dorés, s'ancrèrent aux miens.

- Merci, souffla-t-il avant de m'adresser un sourire éclatant.

- Embrasse-moi au lieu de me remercier.

Mes paroles me choquèrent autant que Draco en fut surpris.

Il ne se fit cependant pas prier plus longtemps et se jeta sur ma bouche, léchant et mordillant mes lèvres. Je criai de surprise lorsqu'il passa ses mains sous mes fesses et qu'il me posa rapidement sur le meuble du lavabo sans cesser de m'embrasser. Il s'attaqua ensuite à mon cou et sa langue passa sur la marque qu'il m'avait fait deux jours plus tôt alors que ses mains étaient passé sous mon t-shirt et caressaient à présent mon dos.

J'étais perdu et je devais l'avouer, un peu excité par cette position et sa bouche, sans oublier ses mains.

Je me collai à lui, allant embrasser également son cou, sans toutefois le mordiller, ne voulant pas lui laisser de trace. J'osai aussi poser la main sur son torse et me rendis compte qu'en effet, il était nu. Je retirai donc ma main, n'étant pas encore à l'aise avec ça et la posai sur sa hanche.

Draco grogna et revint prendre ma bouche, d'une manière plus brusque. Ses mains descendirent et se posèrent sur mon bas ventre et j'eus comme l'envie de le laisser faire, mais une plus grande partie de moi trouvait que tout allait soudain trop vite. Je le repoussai donc, sans toutefois être brutal, embrassant ses lèvres plus délicatement.

- On devrait se calmer, murmurai-je.

Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes et approfondit le baiser, posant ses mains sur mes hanches avant de se rapprocher encore plus de moi. Il décolla finalement ses lèvres des miennes et traça un chemin avec sa langue le long de ma joue jusqu'à mon oreille. Il en mordilla le lobe avant de chuchoter :

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?! Je peux te faire du bien Ron, beaucoup de bien.

Je clignai des yeux, ne m'étant pas attendu à ce genre de proposition et Merlin, je savais qu'il pouvait me faire du bien, j'en avais un très bon souvenir, là tout de suite.

Je ne répondis pas malgré tout et il dut prendre cela pour un accord car sa main se posa de nouveau sur mon bas ventre et je gémis, me mordant ensuite les lèvres.

- On ne devrait pas, soufflai-je sans cependant reculer ou le repousser.

J'en étais juste incapable, là, tout de suite.

- Tes mots disent une chose mais ton corps en dit une autre. Tu es vraiment certain que tu veux que j'arrête ?

Il souffla sur ma peau surchauffée avant d'attraper le bas de mon t-shirt. Il tira dessus et je levai les bras pour l'aider à me le retirer.

Quand sa bouche se posa de nouveau sur la mienne, je décidai de le laisser faire, entourant son cou de mes bras. Il retourna mordiller mon cou avant de passer à mon épaule, alors que moi, je gémissais contre sa peau, ses mains s'étant mise à me caresser. Je n'avais jamais été jusque là avec Lavande et Draco avait été le premier à réellement me faire cette chose si bonne, et je commençai à le croire pour cette histoire d'être doué pour me faire grimper au rideau.

Soudain, je nous imaginai nu, l'un contre l'autre dans mon lit, ses mains partout, comme sa bouche. Ses doigts serrèrent tout à coup mon sexe et je criai, avant de me forcer à être silencieux, mes parents étant en bas.

Mon corps commença à trembler et mes mains allèrent griffer son dos. Je jouis ensuite, sentant mon corps se tordre dans ce plaisir si délicieux.

Encore dans les limbes du plaisir, les yeux fermés pour essayer de me calmer, je continuai de m'accrocher à Draco qui lâcha mon sexe et s'écarta de moi légèrement. Ma respiration se fit plus calme et j'ouvris les yeux pour le voir porter la main droite à sa bouche et lécher l'un de ses doigts, avec l'air d'un enfant qui goûte un bonbon pour la première fois.

Je suivis sa langue me goûter, étant soudain fasciné par son geste.

Était-ce un truc lié au loup ?

Je me raclai ensuite la gorge, me rhabillant, gêné de ce que nous venions de faire dans la salle de bains, mais ne regrettant pas. Quand il eut fini de tout nettoyer de sa langue, il me regarda enfin et sembla choqué, ou quelque chose comme ça. Le regard surpris qu'il porta sur moi me fit me demander s'il avait été conscient de son geste.

- Hum...je, hum, bafouilla-t-il avant de se retourner, se rhabillant à son tour.

Comprenant qu'il devait être mal à l'aise, je décidai de sortir de là. Une fois la porte ouverte, je tombai nez à nez avec maman.

- Oh mon chéri, je prends justement le linge sale.

Je n'eus pas le temps de la stopper qu'elle entra légèrement dans la pièce et se figea en voyant Draco toujours en train de boutonner son haut, les cheveux quelques peu défaits.

J'eus soudain peur et jetai un regard au miroir, et me vis : les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées et plus que tout, cette marque dans mon cou qui était des plus visible.

**POV Draco**

Magnifique.

Non seulement Ron devait maintenant me prendre pour un obsédé ou un mec trop bizarre, au choix, mais après cette première humiliation de m'être fait surprendre en train de lécher mes doigts, fichu loup aux instincts de merde, je devais à présent faire face à Madame Weasley.

Vraiment parfait.

Je jetai un œil dans le miroir et remarquai qu'à part mes cheveux quelques peu emmêlés, j'avais l'air normal, tant que son regard ne descendait pas plus bas que ma ceinture. Mais Ron lui, avait l'air de... et bien, de ce qu'il était je suppose. Un mec qui venait de prendre son pied et était encore en train d'essayer de s'en remettre. Je me léchai les lèvres en le contemplant avant de me souvenir de la présence de Madame Weasley.

Je reportai ensuite mon regard sur Ron qui avait visiblement décidé de ne plus ouvrir la bouche, et ce la seule fois où ça m'aurait été utile. Quoique... je voyais bien une autre situation dans laquelle sa bouche ouverte me serait bien utile.

Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête pour chasser ces pensées obscènes de mon esprit.

Honnêtement, que voulait-il que je dise à sa mère ? Parce que cette dernière avait beau n'avoir rien dit, elle nous observait suspicieusement et attendait visiblement que l'un de nous se décide à parler.

Enfin, Ron décida de dire quelque chose :

- Tu vas faire une lessive ?

Il quitta ensuite la pièce, me laissant là. Vraiment sympas !

Merci Ron.

Je me promis intérieurement de me venger plus tard avant de me tourner vers Madame Weasley. J'allais ouvrir la bouche, pour dire, et bien, je ne savais pas encore bien quand elle m'interrompit :

- Tu as du linge à laver ?

- Hum, non.

Elle acquiesça et alla prendre la corbeille à linge alors que je sortais de la salle de bains, la remerciant intérieurement d'avoir fait comme si de rien n'était. J'entrai dans la chambre de Ron et à peine avais-je refermé la porte qu'il verrouillait celle-ci et lançai un Silencio avant de me demander ce que j'avais dit à sa mère.

Je faillis lui répondre la vérité quand je me souvins qu'il m'avait laissé seul avec elle.

Je me jetais plus ou moins délicatement sur mon lit avant de croiser les jambes au niveau de mes chevilles et de glisser mes bras sous ma tête. Je fermai ensuite les yeux et répondis, le plus nonchalamment possible :

- Je lui ai dit la vérité. Que je t'avais fais jouir sur le meuble de la salle de bain mais que je m'étais assuré de tout bien nettoyer.

- Qu... Quoi !? Mais tu es complètement fou !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Tu m'as laissé là-bas, j'ai donc crû que tu voulais que je gère la situation et avec tous tes speech sur l'honnêteté, je me suis dit que le mieux à faire était encore de dire la vérité.

- Entre nous, bordel ! Que va penser maman maintenant ? Oh doux Merlin, je... je ne vais plus jamais oser la regarder en face, fit-il en prenant place sur son lit.

Je me redressai sur les coudes et ouvris les yeux pour le regarder. Il se tenait la tête entre les mains et semblait dépité.

- Ah, je ne pensais pas. Mais du coup, je dois être honnête envers toi pas vrai, même si ce que je vais te dire risque de ne pas te plaire ?

- Et bien... oui, hésita-il.

- Dans ce cas, je devrais sûrement te dire que ton père n'était pas loin alors c'est probable qu'il ait entendu aussi, mais je n'en suis pas vraiment certain. Mais les jumeaux n'étaient pas rentrés, eux, ça j'en suis sûr, si ça peut te rassurer.

- Mon père... nous a entendus ?

Il blanchit et déglutit, tout en jetant un regard à la porte.

- Probablement. En tous cas, il m'a entendu parler à ta mère, après je te l'ai dit, pour le reste, je ne suis sûr de rien.

Le faire marcher était vraiment trop drôle et j'étais plutôt fier de moi pour le coup, ayant réussi à garder un visage impassible.

Il resta silencieux, avant de se frotter le visage.

- Tu as utilisé quel mot exactement ?

- Je lui ai dit mot pour mot "J'ai fais jouir Ron sur le meuble de la salle de bain mais je me suis assuré de tout bien nettoyer", pourquoi ?

Il gémit ou pleurnicha avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. J'entendis ensuite :

- Je suis à peine capable de me faire à l'idée que... je suis avec un garçon et voilà que tu leur dis ça, comme ça. Sans possible retour en arrière.

- Ta faute, pas la mienne. Mais ils ont eu l'air de plutôt bien le prendre, ta mère m'a même sourit, elle devait avoir peur que tu connaisses jamais ce genre de plaisir...

- Tu te moques de moi, pas vrai ?! Chouina-t-il, hystérique.

- Bien sûr que je me moque de toi andouille ! C'est vraiment trop facile de te faire marcher.

- Sale petit enf...

Il ne continua pas sa phrase et dit ensuite, déterminé :

- Aux prochaines blagues des jumeaux, tu te débrouilleras seul mon vieux.

Je ris doucement avant de m'accroupir devant lui et de poser les mains sur ses cuisses que je caressai de mes pouces. J'ancrai ensuite mes yeux aux siens et murmurai, sensuel :

- Si tu les laisses me faire du mal, je ne pourrais plus te faire du bien.

Je me redressai quelque peu et approchai mes lèvres des siennes. Au moment où il avança pour m'embrasser, je me reculai et retournai m'asseoir sur mon lit avant d'ajouter :

- La prochaine fois que tu me fais ce coup-là Ron, j'entends par là me laisser seul avec ta mère dans une situation comme ça, je serais vraiment très très honnête avec elle et très précis sur ce que je t'ai fait et comment. Et nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?!

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris.

- Super. On fait quoi maintenant bébé, on passe aux choses sérieuses ou tu as une meilleure idée de comment on pourrait occuper notre soirée ?

Il me fixa étrangement et ce fut en réfléchissant à mes paroles que je me rendis compte que je l'avais appelé "bébé". Mouais, pas sûr qu'il allait apprécier le surnom à sa juste valeur. Même moi, je ne savais pas d'où ça sortait. Je décidais donc de faire comme si de rien n'était et changeai même totalement de sujet :

- Au fait, pour que tu saches et parce que je suis trop gentil puisque je vais t'éviter l'humiliation de rougir devant ta mère demain matin quand tu te seras demander ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé dans cette salle de bains après ton départ, sache qu'elle a fait comme si de rien n'était. Alors soit elle n'a rien capté, ce dont je doute vu la tête que t'avais à ce moment là...

Je m'interrompis en recevant le coussin qu'il venait de me lancer à la tête, le lui renvoyant, et poursuivis :

- Soit elle ne veut rien savoir.

- Elle ne veut surement pas savoir et pour la soirée, j'ai prévu de dormir. Ou alors, on peut regarder les étoiles ? On ne l'a toujours pas fait et j'aimerais refaire un peu d'Astronomie, ça me manque.

- Les étoiles, ça me plait, répondis-je en attrapant une couverture avant de lui tendre la main.

Il hésita et je la repris, après tout, ses parents étaient sûrement encore quelque part dans la maison et il ne voulait probablement pas qu'ils nous voient comme ça. Ma raison comprenait, mais pour mon cœur, c'était une toute autre histoire.

**POV Ron**

En traversant le salon, je ne pus affronter le regard de maman qui s'était posé sur nous dès que nous étions arrivés en bas des escaliers.

- Vous sortez ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, on va regarder un peu les étoiles, histoire de ne pas oublier les cours d'Astronomie.

- Couvrez-vous bien, fit-elle en allant dans la cuisine.

Papa nous regarda et ajouta :

- Vous auriez dû profiter de la pleine lune les garçons, elle était splendide.

- J'étais fatigué, mentis-je avant de sortir.

Draco me suivit et une fois dehors, je ralentis le pas. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et le vis, tête baissée. Il semblait soudain triste et je me demandai s'il ne se forçait pas à venir avec moi dehors.

Je continuai de marcher malgré tout, nous éloignant de la maison. Je n'avais pas envie que mes parents entendent de possibles choses compromettantes.

Une fois que je nous jugeai assez loin, je lui pris la couverture des mains et la posai au sol puis m'allongeai, le regard braqué sur les étoiles. Draco en fit de même et je pus sentir la chaleur de sa main contre la mienne, sans toutefois nous toucher. Je bougeai un peu, juste un peu et mon petit doigt se colla au sien. Puis, rassemblant tout mon courage, étant après tout un Gryffondor, je lui pris la main, retenant toutefois ma respiration.

J'étais idiot, je savais qu'il ne me rejetterait pas, mais c'était le geste qui me faisait peur.

Il me la serra, mais resta silencieux, bien que je crus déceler un soupir. Je me souvins alors avoir refusé sa main avant que nous descendions en bas et je compris sa tristesse.

Je gardai alors sa main dans la mienne et ne dis rien, avant de demander, quelques minutes plus tard :

- Comment ça se passe ? Je veux dire, comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

- C'est compliqué à expliquer. Je t'ai vu et... et j'ai su. Je ne voyais plus que toi au Chaudron Baveur et mon loup, il ressentait et voulait des choses qui... il n'avait jamais été comme ça, avant. Et il ne voulait pas te laisser partir, il voulait être tout le temps avec toi et ne plus te lâcher, alors je cherchais un moyen de rester avec toi et puis ta mère a proposé que je vienne vivre ici alors il était vraiment content. Et je l'étais aussi. Et maintenant, je ne veux plus vraiment te laisser partir non plus. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas que tu crois que c'est juste le loup en moi qui te veut, qui veut ça, c'est moi aussi.

Je tournai la tête, le dévisageant. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, alors je souris, de manière stupide surement, et me rapprochai un peu plus de lui.

- Est-ce que tu souffres parfois, à cause de moi ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il avant d'ajouter précipitamment, mais ce n'est pas grave tu sais.

Je regardai à nouveau le ciel et tentai de trouver quelques constellations, avant de murmurer, mal à l'aise :

- Quand... à quel moment t'ai-je fais souffrir ?

- Laisse tomber Ron, d'accord ?! Ce n'est pas important. Et crois-moi, j'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, ni même le penser à vrai dire, mais l'important, c'est toi.

Il ne se rendait sûrement pas compte que justement, je me sentais mal car lui, il était déjà attaché à moi, alors que ce n'était pas totalement mon cas. Je ne voulais pas... le faire souffrir et je devais dire que je n'avais pas écouté énormément le cours sur les loups-garous, à Poudlard.

- Je veux savoir s'il te plait, soufflai-je en le regardant à nouveau.

- Comme tu veux, mais ça ne t'avancera pas à grand-chose, soupira-t-il. Tu me fais souffrir quand tu hésites, quand tu me rejettes, quand tu refuses de me toucher ou que je te touche. Et même quand tu ne fais rien de tout ça, je souffre quand même parce que tu ne m'as pas accepté et je le comprends, tu as besoin de temps et même avec ça, ce n'est pas dit qu'un jour tu m'aimeras comme je t'aime, et je sais tout ça. Mais mon loup lui, ne le comprend pas, et ça fait mal. C'est tout.

Je ne répondis pas, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. J'avais vu juste. Et savoir qu'il souffrait à cause de moi n'était pas quelque chose de plaisant. Des années plus tôt, cela l'aurait sûrement été, mais plus maintenant.

Je me collai à lui, complètement, afin de me faire pardonner, même si je n'étais pas fautif. Je comprenais aussi pourquoi Remus avait paru si malheureux quand Tonks avait refusé leur relation au départ, avant de lui succomber. Je pensais soudain au petit Teddy, orphelin, sans même son parrain pour veiller sur lui.

Je pus me souvenir de cette journée-là, quand Remus était venu nous annoncer la naissance à la Chaumière aux coquillages. La joie dans ses yeux, cet amour qu'il avait pour sa femme, même s'ils n'étaient pas mariés. Et Harry, il avait été si honoré de ce rôle et maintenant...

- Écoute, commençai-je. Je ne sais pas vraiment mettre un nom sur ce que je peux ressentir pour toi. Ce n'est plus de la haine, ni de l'indifférence, mais le reste est flou. Je... je ne changerais pas d'avis, je veux ça, je te veux. Mais je dois juste accepter les choses une à une.

Je me redressai et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes brièvement, avant de me replacer, les yeux portés vers les étoiles.

- Si tu veux, on peut dormir ensemble, tant qu'on ne fait rien... enfin, pas trop loin.

- Vraiment ? Tu veux bien ? Demanda-t-il, ne semblant pas y croire.

Je ris, sans toutefois me moquer et dis :

- On peut essayer du moins.

Il ne répondit rien mais déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue avant de poser sa main sur mon ventre et son nez froid contre mon cou, me faisant par la même frissonner. Je pensai qu'il allait reculer mais il n'en fit rien.

Je le laissai alors, frissonnant à chacune de ses respirations. Le temps passa, bercé par le silence et les étoiles. Mais le sommeil commençait à se faire sentir, et je n'avais pas envie de dormir à la belle étoile. Je caressai donc son dos, presque pour la première fois, ne comptant pas les fois où j'aurais pu le faire sans même m'en rendre compte.

- On devrait rentrer, dis-je sans toutefois me soustraire à lui.

- Oui, on devrait, acquiesça-t-il sans cependant faire le moindre mouvement.

Je restai donc allongé, avant de bouger, une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il se redressa et nos regards se lièrent un bref instant, avant qu'il ne m'embrasse. Je me laissai entrainer et répondis, mais encore une fois, le baiser s'intensifia et il se retrouva sur moi, allongé, mordillant mon cou, ses mains se dirigeant sous ma ceinture. Je le repoussai donc, détournant les yeux, et avouai :

- Je préfère ne pas faire ce genre de chose ici. Hum... donc, si tu pouvais te calmer un peu.

- Ça veut dire qu'on peut reprendre une fois dans ta chambre ?

- Si tu veux, murmurai-je faiblement.

**POV Draco**

Si je veux ?

Bien sûr que je veux, quelle question !

Je sentis un immense sourire étirer mes lèvres avant de me relever rapidement et de tendre la main à Ron pour qu'il fasse de même. Une fois debout, j'attrapai la couverture que nous avions posée au sol sans lâcher sa main et le tirai doucement en direction de la maison.

Quand je le sentis prêt à retirer sa main, je lui précisais que je le lâcherais quand on verrait le Terrier et il se détendit quelque peu. Je laissai mes pensées s'égarer pendant que l'on marchait, il m'avait avoué me vouloir et même s'il me l'avait déjà dit, je ne me lasserai jamais de l'entendre le répéter. Et il m'avait embrassé. Et il m'avait caressé le dos avec sa main.

Si mon loup avait été un chat, nul doute qu'il se serait mis à ronronner à ce moment-là.

Nous arrivâmes en vue de la maison et je lâchai la main de Ron immédiatement, ne désirant pas le mettre mal à l'aise, même si j'avais vraiment envie de continuer à le toucher. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes alors nous entrâmes discrètement dans la maison avant de monter à l'étage. Ron partit se changer dans la salle de bains tandis que j'entrais dans sa chambre et montais sans hésiter sur son lit après avoir pris mon oreiller. Je me glissai sous les couvertures et attendis que le roux arrive enfin. Il entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte avant d'hésiter en me voyant dans son lit.

Je fermai les yeux et lui demandai calmement, priant malgré tout pour que sa réponse soit négative :

- Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Non, j'ai juste été surpris.

Je soupirai de soulagement et me tournai sur le côté avant de reculer un peu, lui laissant ainsi de la place pour qu'il puisse s'installer. Il était vrai qu'on aurait eu plus de place si on avait agrandit le lit et j'espérais que Ron ne pense pas à cette possibilité parce que je voulais qu'il soit aussi proche de moi que possible. Il s'installa à mes côtés et s'allongea sur le dos, rouge de gêne. Je lui souris, essayant de le rassurer, avant de poser la main sur son estomac, par-dessus son haut de pyjama. Je frottai ensuite gentiment mon nez contre le sien avant de murmurer :

- On peut reprendre où on en était, s'il te plait ?

Il hocha la tête.

Il lança un Silencio avant de se réinstaller. Je commençai donc à défaire les boutons de son haut de pyjama tout en déposant de légers baisers le long de sa joue, en passant par l'arrête de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son cou que je léchai et suçotai.

Une fois son pyjama ouvert, je le lui retirai et me positionnai au-dessus de lui, prenant appui sur mes bras pour qu'il ne sente ni mon poids ni la dureté de mon érection.

Bon sang, je l'avais à peine touché, et lui ne m'avait même pas effleuré, et j'étais déjà dur.

Je soufflai sur la peau rougie de son cou avant de me relever de façon à être assis sur lui, à califourchon. Je posai les mains sur son torse, tout en observant ses joues rougies et ses yeux à demi-fermés, avant de les faire glisser le long de ses côtes jusqu'à la bordure de son bas de pyjama et de remonter vers ses pectoraux.

Il n'était pas très musclé ni très mince mais il n'était pas gros non plus, il était juste parfait. J'hésitai une seconde, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire après, et me décidai à écouter mon instinct. Je posai alors la main gauche à côté de sa tête tandis que la droite glissa jusqu'à ses hanches que je caressai du pouce. Je me baissai ensuite jusqu'à ce que ma bouche entre en contact avec un de ses boutons de chair et soupirai de contentement.

Ron gémit quand je mordis son téton, le taquinant, et le son qu'il produisit me fit gémir à mon tour. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur ma tête tandis que l'autre s'accrochait à mon bras gauche. Je me rallongeai correctement sur lui en attaquant son deuxième téton, le faisant gémir plus fort encore.

J'avais besoin de plus de contact avec lui ainsi qu'avec son corps. Je me redressai et souris quand il gémit de déception avant de retirer mon propre haut de pyjama et de reprendre ma position initiale pour continuer ce que j'avais commencé.

Je glissai la main le long de son corps et tremblai quand je sentis son sexe dur entre mes doigts. Il se tendit et crispa ses mains sur le matelas, ne me touchant plus du tout. Mais j'avais besoin qu'il me touche, même juste mes mains, mes bras ou mes cheveux, peu m'importait, je voulais ses mains quelque part sur moi.

Je léchai son torse en traçant un chemin humide jusqu'à son nombril avant de grogner.

Mon loup voulait continuer alors que j'hésitais quelque peu, n'ayant jamais fait ça avec un garçon… et même si j'avais goûté Ron plus tôt dans la journée, c'était très différent de lécher mes doigts et de le lécher... lui.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et descendis son pantalon de pyjama avant de le lui retirer et de prendre son sexe en main. Je relevai la tête pour voir s'il voulait protester mais il semblait perdu dans son monde et je gémis en l'observant, les joues rougies, les yeux fermés et le souffle court.

Je reposai la bouche contre son nombril avant de descendre jusqu'à l'objet de mes désirs sans décoller mes lèvres de sa peau. Je soufflai sur sa hampe et déposai de légers baisers sur le haut de ses jambes. Je les lui écartai ensuite doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer et l'embrassai à l'intérieur des cuisses, là où sa peau était la plus chaude et la plus douce.

Je soupirai de contentement et me frottai quelque peu sur le matelas pour essayer de libérer un peu de la tension qui étirait mon pantalon. J'avais pensé le retirer également mais si Ron s'en était rendu compte, il aurait pris peur et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

Je m'accrochai à ses hanches et pris son sexe en bouche, d'abord doucement, pas bien sûr de savoir ce que je faisais, si je m'y prenais bien ou même si ça me plairait.

Je ne savais toujours pas si je m'y prenais bien mais j'aimais ça, même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce que le fait d'aimer ça faisait de moi. Je continuai de le caresser et le lécher, puis quand je le pris totalement en bouche, il me toucha enfin en reposant sa main sur mes cheveux qu'il enserra fortement.

Ça faisait un peu mal mais mon loup n'en était que plus excité. Vraiment très excité, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, sauf que je ne pensais pas que Ron nous toucherait ce soir, je l'espérais fortement mais je n'y croyais pas trop.

Bientôt, je le sentis se tendre et tirer un peu plus sur mes cheveux mais je gardai ma position et continuai de le sucer tout en me frottant de plus en plus contre le matelas. Son odeur tout autour de moi, sa main dans mes cheveux et son goût dans ma bouche, tout ça me rendait fou.

- Oh... hum... oui, non... Draco, je vais... je vais...

Je ne m'arrêtai pas et quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis sa semence emplir ma bouche. J'en avalai le plus possible et mon loup en ronronna presque de plaisir. Je le nettoyai doucement et remontai jusqu'à son visage en déposant des baisers le long de son ventre puis de son torse avant d'enfoncer mon visage dans le creux de son cou et de renifler son odeur.

Je me décalai légèrement sur le côté et passai la main dans ses cheveux, doucement, pendant que l'autre caressait son ventre pour l'aider à retrouver une respiration normale. Je me collai un peu plus contre lui et étouffai un gémissement en sentant mon sexe toujours aussi dur heurter sa hanche.

Bon sang, j'avais besoin qu'il me touche !

J'avais besoin de jouir.

J'attendis qu'il recouvre ses esprits avant de lui demander :

- S'il te plait Ron, touche-moi, s'il te plait.

- D'accord, souffla-t-il.

Il posa sa main par-dessus mon vêtement et appuya.

- Comme ça, ca va ? Demanda-t-il en bougeant sa main.

Oh bon sang, j'étais à peu près sûr que mes yeux avaient changé de couleur tellement c'était bon et je dus même laisser échapper un grognement parce que Ron retira sa main. Je me retins pour ne pas grogner une seconde fois et me débrouillai pour m'exprimer plus comme un sorcier que comme un loup.

- Non, s'il te plait Ron, plus, s'il te plait, t'arrêtes pas. Promets-moi de pas t'arrêter.

**POV Ron**

Comprenant qu'il avait besoin de ça et me souvenant aussi que les deux fois précédentes j'avais joué les égoïstes, je passai la main à l'intérieur de son bas de pyjama et pris son érection en main.

C'était chaud et humide, et je pouvais dire qu'il était bien fourni, il n'avait rien à envier de ce côté là. Moi-même, j'étais dans la norme.

Je bougeai la main alors qu'il grognait... et ce son me fit peur et en même temps m'excita. Je fis de mon mieux, ne m'étant pas souvent touché moi-même, mais il semblait apprécier, même plus que ça à voir son visage se contracter sous le plaisir et ses yeux de plus en plus doré.

Je pus voir une veine ressortir dans le creux de son cou, et en ressentant l'envie, j'allai mordiller l'endroit. Draco cria presque et ma main libre alla se poser sur sa bouche, afin d'éviter qu'il n'appelle mes parents.

Encore heureux que les jumeaux étaient en vacances. J'avais déjà peur de comment allaient se passer les choses à leur retour si Draco continuait à crier comme ça.

Puis, ma bouche remplaça ma main tandis que la seconde continuait de le masturber.

Il ne fut pas long à venir, et je sentis bientôt son sperme tiède sur mes doigts. Je les sortis de son pantalon et les frottai sur mon t-shirt abandonné là.

Puis, je me reculai, jetant un regard à ma main puis à son bas ventre, ne sachant pas encore si j'étais assez courageux pour admettre que cela ne m'avait en rien dégoûté.

Je sentis une larme couler, et la frottai avant de remonter et d'embrasser une fois de plus Draco, de manière plus chaste cependant. Je me posai ensuite à ses côtés, sur le dos, fixant le plafond.

- Merci, souffla-t-il en posant l'une de ses mains sur mon épaule. Tu as… enfin... tu n'as pas trop détesté ça j'espère ?

Je secouai la tête, ne voulant pas encore l'avouer tout haut, comme si cela me permettait de me sentir en terrain connu, encore un peu, juste un peu.

- Ok, tant mieux, parce que moi, j'ai vraiment vraiment aimé ça...

Je souris, et ressentant soudain la fatigue, me collai à lui, afin de lui faire plaisir. Je savais que ce genre de geste rendait son côté loup content et de ce fait, il souffrait moins.

- Bonne nuit, soufflai-je.

- Bonne nuit bébé, murmura-t-il déjà à moitié endormi.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Cœur de Loup

**Couple** : Draco/Ron

**Genre** : Romance/ Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autre, à JKR. Certains personnages sont de nous, ils seront ajoutés au fur et à mesure.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Draco, et Jes dans celle de Ron.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture. 15 chapitres

**Bêta correctrice **: Red Blood Apple

**Résumé** : _Dans un monde sorcier qui se remet difficilement de la guerre et des personnes disparues, Draco vous aurait ri au nez si vous lui aviez dit qu'un jour, Ron deviendrait le centre de son monde. Mais voilà, on ne peut rien faire contre le destin et la réalité peut parfois même dépasser vos rêves les plus fous._

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre par semaine voir plus, _si nous sommes gentilles._

* * *

**Note Abby** : Hi ! Bon et bien, tout d'abord merci à ceux et celles qui nous ont laissés des reviews, c'est toujours aussi plaisant de vous lire. Ensuite j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant si ce n'est plus que les précédents \^-^/. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à nous dire si vous avez aimé (ou non d'ailleurs). Enjoy !

**Note Jes** : B'soir ! (^-^) Nous revoici avec un chapitre qui… devrait beaucoup vous plaire. Et merci à vous, lecteurs, qui aimez cette histoire. Vos commentaires nous font super plaisir :p Bonne lecture.

**Merci à** red blood apple, stefanyboh, Ecnerrolf, holybleu, JenaPotter, Kitkat, Larva Heart, Westyversionfrench,  
Ether Aan' Kira, tenshi-no-yoru et barragan **pour leur review, mise en alerte et/ou favoris.**

* * *

**Cœur de Loup**

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Ron**

Je sentais quelque chose de chaud contre ma jambe et cela me fit définitivement me réveiller. J'ouvris les yeux, et tombai immédiatement sur le visage de Draco, comme je ne l'avais encore jamais vu jusqu'ici.

Il semblait serein, heureux même, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je me rendis aussi compte que la chose contre ma jambe, c'était la sienne qui y était enroulée. Je trouvai ça mignon et me réinstallai, le regardant, détaillant ses traits.

Je devais avouer qu'il était beau, enfin, pour un garçon. Pas que j'avais regardé ce genre de choses auparavant, mais j'avais déjà la chance qu'il soit beau. Il était aussi prévenant envers moi, trop gentil même parfois, sûrement le loup en lui. Quand je repensais aux insultes qu'on s'était échangées à Poudlard et ce qu'on avait fait la veille, je ne pouvais que croire en quelque chose d'irréel, c'était vrai, tout était vrai.

J'allai avoir la chance d'être aimé de manière inconditionnelle, d'être protégé et plus encore. Les êtres qui étaient choisis par les créatures magiques étaient désignés comme chanceux, hormis ceux choisis par les loups-garous et les vampires, car ils étaient des créatures craintes. Mais c'était pareil que pour les autres.

Bill avait de la chance d'avoir été choisi par Fleur, une Vélane. Et j'étais heureux pour eux, vraiment.

Et moi, j'avais de la chance d'avoir Draco.

Je souris et le désirant, comblai la distance entre nous et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je l'embrassai quelques secondes et reculai ensuite, attendant de le voir se réveiller. Ce qui ne manqua pas une bonne minute plus tard.

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent et tombèrent sur moi, je pus voir l'étonnement, puis la joie. Une joie qui me fit mal au ventre.

Je l'embrassai une fois de plus et il répondit à peine, encore un peu endormi.

- Bien dormi, je suppose, soufflai-je avant d'aller embrasser son cou.

- Mieux que jamais.

Cette réponse me fit étrangement plaisir et je repris ses lèvres.

Emporté par le baiser, je me retrouvai sur lui, allongé, gémissant et bataillant avec sa langue. Puis, il inversa nos positions et j'étais sûr que nous allions refaire ce que nous avions fait la veille, mais on entendit :

- Les garçons, je dois aller faire une course, vous voulez venir ?

Je me rappelai de retirer le Silencio tandis que Draco enfilait rapidement son haut de pyjama et partait ensuite entrouvrir la porte de la chambre.

- Non merci Madame Weasley, en plus, Ron dort encore, mais merci quand même.

Il referma la porte rapidement, se remit torse nu et me rejoignit dans le lit, le tout en moins de trente secondes.

Je ne fus même pas perturbé et me fis même la réflexion qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien tout enlever, mais je me gardai bien de le lui dire, ses lèvres étant de nouveau sur les miennes.

Bien vite, ses mains devinrent baladeuses et cette fois, les miennes commencèrent à caresser aussi, tentant de lui rendre chaque geste. Je me sentis rapidement à l'étroit et sans plus y réfléchir, me reculai, quittant ses lèvres si délicieuses, tout en retirant mon pantalon. Je le vis écarquiller les yeux et avant qu'il ne puisse agir, je jetai le bout de tissu et posai mes mains sur ses hanches.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles le garder, soufflai-je soudain joueur.

- Non, non, ça ira, retire-le.

Ce que je fis, sans même ressentir du dégoût ou des regrets. Je me rallongeai ensuite, posant une jambe au-dessus des siennes et reprenant sa bouche, avide soudain de sentir de nouveau sa langue jouer avec la mienne.

Ses mains ne furent pas longues à me procurer du plaisir et je tentai, difficilement, de lui retourner ses gestes, bien que le plaisir qui prenait part de moi peu à peu, rende ma tâche difficile.

Il me mordilla soudain le cou, et une vague de plaisir monta. Je gémis, comme jamais encore je ne l'avais fait et bougeai des hanches, en voulant plus. Je murmurai soudain son prénom et il cessa tout mouvement.

Il me poussa sur le dos et se plaça entre mes jambes, posant ensuite ses mains sur mon visage.

- Redis-le.

Je ne sus pas immédiatement ce qu'il voulait que je redise, puis, je compris. Je relevai la tête en posant brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de murmurer tout contre :

- Draco... Draco...

- Oui Ron, bon sang tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi, souffla-t-il à son tour contre mes lèvres entre deux baisers.

- Rien qu'à toi, répétai-je.

Puis, je fus perdu, entre ses lèvres et ses mains, sous son corps. Nos langues jouaient ensembles, combattant pour dominer l'autre, alors que nos corps bougeaient l'un avec l'autre, ne formant presque plus qu'un.

Je gémis son prénom une fois de plus avant d'aller embrasser et mordiller ses épaules, tandis que lui suçotait la peau de mon cou, et je commençai à aimer ça, vraiment.

Sentir ma peau se réchauffer, son sexe contre ma jambe, son odeur et ses mains sur ma peau, la frôler, la griffer, la caresser.

- Oh oui, murmurai-je quand il me toucha enfin sous la ceinture.

- Oui, dis mon prénom bébé, s'il te plait, j'aime quand tu le dis.

J'obéis, alors que ses doigts avaient repris leurs caresses. Je ne cessai de murmurer son prénom tout en lui rendant ses attentions. Je devais avouer que les grognements qu'il poussait étaient juste excitants. Je voulais ça, je voulais m'habituer à ça.

Je lâchai son sexe et enroulai mes jambes autour de lui, voulant le sentir encore plus, le serrant contre moi. J'allai murmurer son prénom à son oreille et j'en profitai pour mordiller son lobe. Il frissonna.

- Mon loup a vraiment envie de toi et j'ai très envie de toi aussi Ron, mais je t'aime, alors je veux être certain que tu es d'accord pour... qu'on aille plus loin.

- Bordel, soufflai-je avant de prendre sa bouche d'assaut, ses paroles m'ayant rendu avide.

Je l'embrassai comme jamais, reprenant à peine mon souffle tout en bougeant des hanches, tentant de lui faire comprendre que je voulais ça, je voulais tout.

Même si j'avais des chances de regretter, là tout de suite, je voulais ça, nous, lui.

**POV Draco**

Le match venait de se terminer et Ron attendait visiblement ce moment depuis au moins une bonne heure.

Tout d'abord parce que, bien évidemment, l'équipe des Faucons de Falmouth avait largement mené pendant tout le match contre les Canons de Chudley si cher au cœur de Ron, pour une raison que je ne comprendrais probablement jamais. Je me souvins difficilement avoir déjà vu une équipe aussi mauvaise, à part peut-être les Poufsouffle à Poudlard.

Mais aussi parce que Ron semblait être plutôt inconfortable, ce qui me plaisait et me déplaisait en même temps. Ça me faisait vraiment plaisir, plus que ça même parce qu'il s'était enfin donné à moi totalement. Mais même si j'avais été le plus doux possible, il avait quand même eu mal. Tout d'abord, parce que mon envie de lui s'était faite toujours plus pressante, mon loup ne voulant qu'une chose, le faire sien. Et ensuite parce que même si j'en avais rêvé à ne nombreuses reprises, j'étais tout aussi inexpérimenté que Ron. J'avais alors hésité à continuer mais il avait insisté, après tout comme il l'avait si bien dit, maintenant que j'avais fait la moitié du chemin, littéralement, autant continuer. Et bon sang, ça avait été tellement bon.

Et pour lui aussi, même si pas trop au début, je savais qu'il avait apprécié. Et mon loup... mon loup n'avait jamais été aussi calme et détendu et j'avais l'impression d'être drogué tellement je me sentais... bien et zen.

Je me retins de passer mon bras autour des épaules de Ron tandis que nous sortions du stade, poussés par les autres supporters des deux équipes, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes doigts dans la poche arrière de son jean, pour ne pas le perdre mais aussi pour le garder près de moi. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait voir ce que je faisais de mes mains après tout, vu la foule qu'il y avait.

Monsieur Weasley se trouvait un ou deux mètres devant nous. Je l'avais trouvé bizarre toute la journée, Ron aussi probablement parce qu'il m'avait lancé quelques regards étranges face aux sourires gênés de son père ou à ses regards insistants.

Alors que nous arrivions aux portes du stade, de plus en plus de gens se serrèrent contre Ron et mon loup commença à s'éveiller, mécontent que qui que ce soit touche à ce qui lui appartenait.

Je vérifiai que Monsieur Weasley ne nous regardait pas avant de me coller dans le dos de Ron discrètement, mordant légèrement son cou, puis repris rapidement ma place à ses côtés, le tout en moins de quinze secondes. Je retirai mes doigts de sa poche quand nous nous retrouvâmes dans un endroit plus dégagé et nous rejoignîmes son père tranquillement. Ce dernier nous observa tranquillement avant de commenter le match :

- Et bien, je suppose que c'était à prévoir.

Ron fit une grimace avant de répliquer :

- Si les batteurs adverses n'étaient pas si brutaux, on aurait eu nos chances !

Je retins le "bébé" qui menaçait de passer mes lèvres puis ajoutai :

- Ils n'étaient pas brutaux, ils étaient simplement efficaces. Et ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, les Canons sont mauvais, c'est tout.

Il me jeta un regard noir avant de dire :

- Venant d'un Serpentard qui jouait de la même façon, c'est logique.

Je me contentai de lui sourire, de trop bonne humeur pour argumenter, mais il tourna la tête, boudeur. Je voulus le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer fort contre moi, le toucher, l'embrasser, mais avec son père dans les parages, c'était impossible.

- Bon, je propose qu'on y aille avant que Molly ne s'inquiète les enfants, dit d'ailleurs ce dernier avant de transplaner.

Je regardai autour de moi et fus ravi de constater que l'on s'était assez éloigné de l'agitation pour que personne ne nous remarque. Je me postai devant Ron, essayant de capter son regard mais ce dernier continuait de bouder.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ?!

Il se tourna vers moi avant de croiser les bras et de soupirer :

- Ils ont perdu Draco et j'ai mal au cul.

Je pouffais de rire puis pris sa main dans la mienne.

- Toujours aussi poétique Ron à ce que je vois. Mais ne fais pas la tête s'il te plait, ils gagneront peut-être la prochaine fois, tu sais.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et nous décidâmes ensuite de transplaner à notre tour, histoire que Monsieur et Madame Weasley ne s'inquiètent pas trop de ne pas nous voir arriver.

Nous arrivâmes dans le jardin et gagnâmes ensuite la cuisine tranquillement, une bonne odeur de rôti s'échappant du four. Nous aidâmes Madame Weasley à mettre la table avant de nous installer tous les quatre et de commencer à manger.

Madame Weasley nous demanda un compte rendu plus ou moins détaillé du match et Ron s'énerva une fois de plus en défendant son équipe tandis que je riais sous cape.

- C'était un beau match, dit Monsieur Weasley.

Nous acquiesçâmes, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme et recommençâmes à manger. Madame Weasley se racla soudainement la gorge et je la vis jeter un regard insistant à son mari. Ce dernier soupira et posa ses couverts avant de se tourner vers Ron et moi.

- Bon, les garçons, nous voulions que vous sachiez que Molly et moi ne vous jugeons pas. Cependant... comment dire…

Il jeta un regard un peu perdu à sa femme puis poursuivis :

- Ce serait bien, enfin mieux, si vous pouviez apposer un sort de silence sur votre porte quand vous... enfin vous voyez.

Je regardai immédiatement Ron et vit qu'il regardait son père comme si ce dernier était en fait la réincarnation de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il lâcha sa fourchette, étalant de ce fait la purée sur la table. Je pus voir la panique grandir sur son visage alors qu'il disait :

- Nous, enfin... Draco et moi on n'a pas... fait ce que vous croyez... enfin, qu'est-ce que vous croyez au fait ?

- Ron, mon chéri, intervint Madame Weasley, ce n'est pas grave d'accord, mais juste, soyez plus silencieux la prochaine fois s'il vous plait.

Ron s'étrangla soudain, sûrement avec sa salive et il se mit à tousser, avant de boire un peu d'eau. Il baissa ensuite les yeux et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, se dandinant sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

Pour ma part, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir même si une partie de moi avait envie de rire et qu'une autre était assez embêtée que quelqu'un ait pu nous entendre.

Ron était mal à l'aise et moi j'étais juste... bon et bien d'accord, les Weasley savaient que Ron et moi étions proches, très proches même puisqu'ils nous avaient entendu ce matin, mais ce n'était pas si dramatique.

Mon loup rugit soudain intérieurement et je sursautai, surpris. Je baissai la tête et fermai les yeux pour tenter de le calmer. Il était littéralement fou de rage que quelqu'un ait pu assister à ce que nous avions fait le matin même. Une partie de sa colère s'infiltra petit à petit en moi et je commençai à avoir mal au ventre. Je tentai de le raisonner, après tout, c'était ses parents et je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois mais il était toujours aussi énervé.

- Draco, est-ce que tout va bien ? Intervint Madame Weasley.

Je rouvris les yeux et relevai la tête dans l'optique de lui répondre que tout allait bien mais elle eut un hoquet de surprise et recula en me voyant.

Je fronçai les sourcils, dubitatif et me tournai vers Ron qui sursauta à son tour avant d'ajouter à voix basse :

- Draco, tes yeux.

Je me mordis les lèvres et fermai les yeux en essayant de faire reculer le loup.

Bon sang, tout avait été parfait jusque-là, ou presque, Monsieur et Madame Weasley étaient même prêts à accepter que je fréquente leur fils… mais il avait fallu que je gâche tout à cause de ce foutu loup.

Ma colère s'additionna à la sienne et je grognai, fort.

Je me fis peur à moi-même et reculai sur ma chaise pour tenter de m'éloigner des Weasley, je ne devais pas les blesser.

Bon sang, il était hors de question que je blesse Ron, même accidentellement.

Je reculai si fort que j'en tombai à la renverse et me retrouvai par terre sur le sol de la cuisine, en colère et effrayé.

- Draco, fit Ron en venant à côté de moi.

Il me toucha la joue et planta son regard dans le mien.

Son contact et sa voix calmèrent instantanément mon loup et je me calmai également. Ne restait plus que la peur. Je reculai un peu plus, me maudissant quand je perdis son contact mais refusant de le blesser. Je croisai son regard et balbutiai :

- Pardon, je suis désolé. J'aurai pu... bon sang, pendant une fraction de seconde j'ai bien cru que j'allais... je suis désolé.

Ma colère revint quand je me rendis compte que j'étais, moi, un Malfoy, assis sur le sol de la cuisine des Weasley, les larmes aux yeux. J'étais pathétique. Mais j'avais eu si peur et j'étais tellement en colère.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda soudain Madame Weasley en faisant un pas vers moi.

Oh bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient penser et surtout, qu'allaient-ils faire une fois qu'ils auraient la confirmation de ce que j'étais ?

Ils avaient peut-être accepté Lupin, mais il ne passait pas ses nuits près de leur fils et il ne passait pas ses journées sous leur toit. Ils allaient me jeter dehors et me séparer de Ron.

Non !

Mon loup rugit un peu plus et je commençai à trembler.

Je sentis soudain une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de moi et une voix me murmura :

- Calme-toi s'il te plait, juste calme-toi. Tout va bien.

Puis, j'entendis :

- Maman, papa, s'il vous plait ne... ne demandez pas à Draco de quitter la maison.

Je m'accrochai à Ron et me calmai doucement, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale et de ne plus trembler.

Madame Weasley dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas et je l'aperçus se rasseoir tranquillement à sa place, comme si un loup-garou n'était pas en train de faire une crise de panique à moins de trois mètres de là.

Ron se mit à me caresser les cheveux en me murmurant des mots apaisants à l'oreille et je finis par le croire. Tout irait bien. J'inspirai profondément et relevai les yeux vers lui, gêné de m'être comporté ainsi devant lui et ses parents. Il me sourit en retour et cela me rassura instantanément, il ne semblait pas me juger.

- Maintenant, on va retourner s'asseoir avec mes parents et discuter calmement d'accord ?! Ça va aller Draco.

J'acquiesçai lentement, encore un peu perdu avant de saisir la main qu'il me tendit pour m'aider à me relever. Je m'assis à table, la tête basse et Ron s'assit à mes côtés puis il prit ma main dans la sienne.

- Bon... hum comme vous le savez déjà, Draco et moi sommes ensemble. Et... et bien, disons que, comment dire, il est un...

- Loup-garou, termina Madame Weasley. Je l'avais remarqué mon chéri.

Elle ne semblait pas en colère et j'en fus grandement surpris. Je jetai un léger coup d'œil à Monsieur Weasley et ce dernier me sourit doucement. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de demander sans pouvoir m'en empêcher :

- Pourquoi vous le prenez si bien ?

Madame Weasley regarda son mari, puis Ron avant de dire :

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Bill un peu avant la bataille à Poudlard. Et, à part sa femme et nous, montra-t-elle Monsieur Weasley du regard, personne d'autre ne sait. Ron, mon chéri c'était le souhait de Bill de ne rien vous dire, à toi et tes frères, afin que vous ne vous inquiétiez pas pour lui, il va très bien. Et Fleur et lui sont très heureux.

- Tu veux dire que Bill est un loup-garou, souffla Ron surpris, serrant ma main sûrement sans s'en rendre compte.

- Oui... et nous savons donc, ton père et moi, que si Draco a réagi comme ça, c'est que vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre. Cela vous fera faire plus attention la prochaine fois, sourit-elle. Et lancer un sort de silence pour éviter ce genre d'incident à l'avenir.

Je hochai la tête, ne réalisant toujours pas bien que non seulement ils étaient au courant, mais qu'ils étaient d'accord avec ça et que l'un de leur fils était... et bien... comme moi.

Bon sang, heureusement que Bill était le frère de Ron parce que je n'étais pas sûr que mon loup apprécie la présence d'un autre sur ce qu'il considérait à présent comme son territoire. Je sentis mon loup grogner à cette mention mais j'arrivais à l'apaiser plus facilement maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de risque que je sois séparé de Ron.

- Promis, souris-je à mon tour, on fera plus attention et je...

Oh bon sang, ils avaient beau être gentil, les restes de mon éducation m'empêchaient de dire merci à des Weasley, Ron mis à part évidemment, mais je me forçai quand même et poursuivis :

- Merci Monsieur et Madame Weasley.

- Oh je t'en prie, rétorqua cette dernière, appelle-moi Molly, s'il te plait.

- Et moi Arthur, ajouta son mari en me souriant, rougissant.

Même si j'avais eu des doutes, j'étais maintenant certain de savoir d'où Ron tenait cette manie de rougir tout le temps. Je trouverai ça nettement plus mignon chez mon compagnon cependant.

Compagnon.

Ce mot sonnait si bien à mes oreilles, ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Ron pense la même chose.

**POV Ron**

N'étant pas vraiment tout à fait réveillé, mais ne dormant plus depuis plusieurs minutes, je ne ratai pas la main parcourant ma hanche et une bouche picorant mon cou. Je tentai de ne pas bouger, afin qu'il pense que je dormais encore.

Deux jours depuis le match, deux jours depuis que mes parents étaient au courant que j'avais une vie sexuelle... avec un garçon qui plus est et un loup-garou.

Mais aussi deux jours où j'avais lancé plus de Silencio qu'à Poudlard. Draco m'ayant enfin avoué ne plus avoir de baguette. Je pus me souvenir que c'était Harry qui la lui avait volée...

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas.

Je ris et ouvris les yeux. Je tombai sur son regard et comme la veille, me perdis dans ses yeux quelques secondes, me rendant compte que cet homme était à moi, juste à moi.

Cela faisait naître quelque chose en moi, une sorte de réconfort. Mais je devais avouer plus que tout et en ressentant de la gêne, que j'allai devoir me décider à le stopper, car j'avais trop mal à un endroit encore intact il y avait de ça trois jours.

Quand sa main se dirigea vers mon sexe qui malgré tout et vu le moment de la journée surtout, était en érection, je me décalai et pris sa main dans la mienne.

- Si on pouvait... juste ne rien faire, soufflai-je.

- Ne rien faire... du tout ?! Me taquina-t-il en mordillant l'arrête de ma mâchoire.

Je ne répondis pas, le laissant faire, aimant particulièrement quand il faisait ça. Mais sa main repartant vers le bas me fit revenir sur terre et je dis :

- Oui, s'il te plait. On peut juste rester comme ça, sans... tu vois quoi, finis-je en rougissant.

J'avais encore des difficultés à admettre que j'avais aimé quand il avait été en moi, sans compter la première fois qui avait été douloureuse malgré tout.

Il se figea et déposa un dernier baiser sur mon menton avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule et d'ajouter :

- Ok, pas de soucis. Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je ne suis avec toi que pour le sexe et les incroyables sensations que tu me fais ressentir.

Je souris et embrassai sa tête puis avouai dans un murmure :

- Je ne le pense pas Draco et le sexe avec toi est bon, bien que je n'ai testé qu'avec toi. J'ai juste mal et je souhaite au moins un repos à ce niveau jusqu'au soir.

- Seulement bon ? Murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Fantastique tu veux dire, n'est-ce pas ?! Et encore heureux que tu ne l'ais fait qu'avec moi Ron, sinon, mon loup aurait été obligé de réellement marquer son territoire.

Je ne relevai pas et soupirai quand il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux qu'il se mit à caresser. Il fit ensuite langoureusement glisser son autre main le long de mon torse.

- On est pas obligé d'utiliser cette partie de toi qui te fait mal, tu sais ?! On pourrait juste... jouer un peu... nous caresser, non ?!

Je me tournai complètement vers lui et me collai à lui, avant de poser la tête au creux de son cou.

- Je... quand on se touche, j'ai envie de plus. Je ne veux pas courir le risque.

J'embrassai ensuite sa peau et me dirigeai vers sa bouche qui me répondit. Sentir son corps nu, collé au mien tout aussi nu, me remplit de joie et cela était encore nouveau pour moi. Je commençai à croire que ma propre magie était juste comblée par son loup.

- Allez bébé, soupira-t-il contre mes lèvres, tu vois bien que tu en as envie. Et je te promets d'être sage... un peu.

Je soupirai et comprenant que son côté loup était encore dans la phase de "copulons" comme des fous tout le temps, je sortis du lit et cherchai mon pyjama des yeux, ne le voyant pas au premier coup d'œil. Je le trouvai sous le lit et sans plus attendre, m'habillai, sous son regard mi-excité de me voir nu, mi-déçu de ma fuite.

- Promis, ce soir, je me laisserai complètement faire, dis-je avec un petit sourire avant de lui balancer son bas de pyjama.

Il rit avant de se lever à son tour et de se rhabiller. Je me retournai et enfilai mon haut de pyjama quand je sentis deux bras m'entourer et une tête se poser sur mon épaule.

- Complètement ? Vraiment ?

Je me tournai et l'embrassai, profondément. Le fait de me sentir bien en le faisant jouait sûrement un rôle dans le fait que j'aimais le faire.

Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, je déposai un rapide baiser sur sa joue un peu râpeuse et dis :

- Ça dépend de si tu acceptes d'aller te baigner.

- Donc si j'accepte d'aller me baigner avec toi et donc de te voir déambuler à moitié nu devant moi sans pouvoir te toucher, j'aurais carte blanche ?

- Totalement, dis-je en sortant de la chambre.

- Bien, parce que j'ai plein d'idées et tu aurais refusé au moins la moitié d'entre elles...

Je ne sus pas comment prendre ça mais ne m'arrêtai pas. Quand je fus en bas des escaliers, Draco m'embrassa rapidement la nuque en caressant ma main. Je n'étais pas encore habitué à tous ces gestes mais bizarrement, cela me touchait qu'une personne agisse comme ça envers moi. A part Lavande qui avait été bien trop envahissante, je n'avais eu personne.

J'allai en cuisine et vis que mes parents étaient levés, comme d'habitude. Je leur fis la bise et pris place afin de manger. En même temps, vu ce que nous avions fait avant de dormir, normal que j'aie faim.

- Bonjour les enfants. Œufs ou porridge.

Je grimaçai, n'aimant pas du tout le porridge et jetai mon dévolu sur les œufs, tout comme Draco.

Il s'était installé à côté de moi et je pouvais voir qu'il avait envie de me toucher mais qu'il se retenait.

On commença à parler du temps et j'avertis maman que nous allions aller au lac dans l'après-midi. Elle décida donc qu'elle allait nous préparer un petit pique-nique.

Draco posa sa main libre sur ma cuisse, hors de vue et je fis comme si de rien n'était, rougissant malgré tout certainement.

- Bonjour la compagnie, cria soudain une voix.

- Vous nous avez manqué !

- Oh, blondinet se tape toujours l'incruste à la maison, comme je vois, fit Fred en prenant place, piochant un bout de pain au passage.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu profites d'une autre famille, ajouta George avant de dire bonjour à maman.

Cette dernière leur lança un regard aussi noir que la nuit et je sentis Draco se tendre.

Sa main enserra soudainement ma cuisse et je grimaçai tandis qu'il baissait la tête, visiblement mécontent.

- Les garçons, fit soudain papa, présentez vos excuses, on ne vous a pas appris à traiter nos invités comme ça.

- Justement, il n'est pas notre invité. Il ne devrait déjà plus être là, cria soudain George vraiment en colère.

Je comprenais qu'ils n'apprécient pas Draco, mais ils avaient été cordiaux avec lui avant leur départ.

- Certaines choses ont changées, ajouta maman.

Je lui fis un léger signe négatif de la tête, ne voulant pas du tout que le monde sorcier soit au courant de la nature de Draco, et il ne faisait aucun doute que si les jumeaux l'apprenaient maintenant, ils le crieraient sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Il profite de nous ! Ouvrez les yeux. Il mange et dort à nos frais.

- Fred ! Le gronda maman. Maintenant ça suffit. Montez dans votre chambre les garçons et ne sortez pas avant que je ne vienne vous parler.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, en colère que maman ne tienne pas avec eux et avant qu'ils ne partent, Draco se leva et dit :

- Oui et bien je suis là et je n'ai pas prévu de partir alors si ça ne vous plait pas, c'est la même chose ! Et puis d'abord, si vous vouliez contester, vous pouviez le faire il y a deux mois !

Je restai figé et me tournai ensuite vers Fred et vit qu'il allait répliquer. Et puis, cette colère sur son visage était si rare. Que s'était-il passé chez Charlie ?

- Stop, dis-je.

George ouvrit la bouche, sûrement dans le but de me dire de me taire et me mêler de mes affaires. J'étais excédé par leur réaction et voyant bien que Draco avait du mal à garder son calme, les regards de papa ne l'y aidant pas et ne me convainquant pas du contraire non plus, je me décidai. Je pris le visage de Draco entre mes mains et posai ma bouche contre la sienne. Il se tendit puis m'embrassa, avec désespoir et colère. Je lui répondis, ne faisant même plus attention au fait que mes parents nous voyaient nous embrasser pour la première fois. Je me reculai ensuite et dis, en regardant mes frères :

- Draco restera ici aussi longtemps que je le voudrais et vous n'avez rien à redire à ça. Si ça ne vous plait pas, retournez dans votre appartement.

- Ron ! Me gronda papa.

- Quoi, je n'ai pas raison, dis-je énervé moi aussi. Ils vont voir Charlie et reviennent comme ça, foutant presque Draco dehors. Ils se prennent pour qui ? Dis-je cette fois bien en colère. Ils n'ont jamais rien dit avec Hermione et Harry.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour parler ainsi à tes frères Ron, intervint maman tandis que Draco serrait fortement ma main.

Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et je priai intérieurement pour qu'il n'ajoute rien de stupide, l'expression de son visage ne m'inspirant pas confiance. Il se contenta cependant de se tourner vers les jumeaux et de leur adresser un sourire moqueur tout en haussant les sourcils.

Cela n'aida pas à les calmer et ils regardèrent maman, puis papa et quittèrent la cuisine. Au lieu de les entendre montrer dans leur chambre, nous pûmes tous entendre la porte d'entrée claquer.

Je regardai alors maman et vit sa peine.

- Je m'excuse maman, dis-je soudain piteux. Je...

Ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, je baissai la tête.

- Ils ont dépassé les bornes je te l'accorde, mais j'attendais mieux de toi Ron.

Je soupirai, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, désolé d'avoir blessé maman de cette façon. Elle avait perdu sa fille il y avait moins d'un an, je me devais de la soutenir et de ne pas lui infliger de peine supplémentaire. Je relevai la tête en entendant Draco grogner. Il fixait ma mère et avait l'air plutôt énervé.

- Vous ne pouvez pas lui reprocher cela Madame Weasley. Si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, prenez-vous en à moi ou à vos jumeaux, mais pas à Ron.

- Draco, s'il te plait, calme-toi, rétorqua papa, Molly ne souhaitait certainement pas blesser Ron, nous aurions simplement souhaités que le retour des jumeaux se passe autrement.

Je vis Draco se calmer, mais il passa un bras autour de moi, me rapprochant de lui. Mes parents semblèrent soulagés et avant que cela ne dégénère encore, je dis :

- Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi, je le sais. Mais... pardon. Quand ils reviendront, si vous le souhaitez, je m'excuserai. Mais s'il vous plait, ne... ne les écoutez pas, les priai-je.

Maintenant que je savais que Draco n'avait ni baguette, ni argent, ni endroit où aller et qu'en plus, nous éloigner le ferait souffrir plus que moi, je ne pouvais juste pas l'imaginer ailleurs qu'ici.

- Il n'en a jamais été question Ron, me rassura maman après avoir jeté une œillade à papa. Seulement, nous pensions que tout cela se ferait... plus en douceur.

- Et pas que tu te jetterais sur Draco pour l'embrasser... comme ça, ajouta papa visiblement gêné.

- Je ne le pensais pas non plus, dis-je en rougissant. Je... j'ai agi sur un coup de tête. Je ne voulais pas faire ça devant vous, ajoutai-je en détournant les yeux.

Je me souvins tout à coup qu'ils avaient entendu ma première fois et rougis encore plus, si c'était possible. Mon visage était en feu.

Draco glissa sa bouche jusqu'à mon oreille pour chuchoter de sorte que je sois le seul à entendre :

- Ne rougis pas comme ça Ron, s'il te plait, parce que ça, ajouté au baiser que tu m'as donné il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, disons que je suis de moins en moins sûr de pouvoir attendre jusqu'à ce soir.

Je déglutis et jetai un regard à mes parents et fus rassuré de voir qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu de ça. Je jetai ensuite un regard noir à Draco et repris place à table.

**POV Draco**

J'allais devenir fou.

Je savais que j'avais l'air d'un obsédé mais quand même, il était en short de bain pour l'amour de Merlin et je ne pouvais pas le toucher. Certes, j'en avais profité pour caresser un peu son torse et ma main s'était égarée sur ses fesses à plusieurs reprises mais j'en voulais plus. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus.

J'étais allongé à l'ombre d'un arbre près du lac, rester dans l'eau avec Ron étant beaucoup trop dangereux pour ma santé mentale, quand il sortit de l'eau à son tour. Je me léchai les lèvres et ne pus détacher mes yeux des gouttes qui coulaient le long de son corps ou de ses cheveux mouillés et je retins un gémissement quand mon regard se posa sur son short de bain qui collait à sa peau.

Je déglutis péniblement et clignai des yeux quand je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait parlé :

- Tu m'avais promis que tu viendrais te baigner avec moi Draco et si tu ne respectes pas ta partie du contrat, je ne respecterais pas la mienne.

Il s'accroupit à mes côtés et me lança un regard langoureux, quoi qu'un peu hésitant et je devinais qu'il était tout de même encore gêné par ses paroles.

Il n'avait aucune confiance en lui et je trouvais ça plutôt affligeant. Il était magnifique et, même si une partie de moi regrettait que les gens ne remarquent pas sa beauté, la partie égoïste de mon être et mon côté loup, eux, étaient ravis. Au moins, on n'avait pas trop de raisons de s'inquiéter quant à la concurrence.

Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de gens plus beaux et charismatiques que moi. Je souris doucement et levai les yeux vers Ron dont le regard glissait à présent sur mon corps, le détaillant. Mon sourire s'agrandit et je me levai rapidement avant de l'attraper, si vite qu'il ne s'était même pas encore rendu compte que j'avais bougé que je le tenais déjà dans mes bras. Il rit et enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches avant d'ajouter :

- Si tu me jettes à l'eau, je t'emporte avec moi.

- Je suis plus fort que toi bébé, alors tu ne m'emporteras avec toi que parce que je suis d'accord.

Je me rapprochai doucement de l'eau et bougeai mes hanches contre les siennes, ravi de le sentir durcir contre moi.

- Tricheur, marmonna-t-il alors que j'entrai à présent dans l'eau.

J'avançais jusqu'à ce que cette dernière atteigne mon nombril et, souriant, me retournai face à l'arbre sous lequel je m'étais allongé, Ron toujours dans les bras. Il sembla surpris, s'attendant visiblement à ce que je le jette à l'eau. Je souris encore plus et murmurai :

- Profites-en bien tant que tu le peux encore, parce que, crois-moi, ce soir, tu n'auras pas le temps de souffler.

Je retins discrètement ma respiration et me laissai tomber en arrière. Je lâchai Ron qui se débattait, ne souhaitant pas le noyer et me relevai, riant quand je remarquai son air contrarié.

- J'aurais pu me noyer ! Râla-t-il en m'éclaboussant.

Je me rapprochai de lui et entourai sa taille avant d'essayer de l'embrasser. Comme je m'y attendais, il se détourna et je déposai un baiser sur sa joue puis demandai, joueur :

- Si tu t'étais noyé, ça veut dire que j'aurais dû te faire du bouche-à- bouche ?

Vu le regard qu'il me lança, il n'avait pas dû aimer mon humour. Il me lança de l'eau et dit ensuite :

- Tu crois que ton loup sera bientôt rassasié de moi pour que je puisse servir à autre chose qu'au sexe ? Hum...

- Mon loup ne sera jamais rassasié de toi Ron, tu sais pourquoi ?! Parce que tu sers avant tout à me rendre heureux et ni lui ni moi ne nous lasserons jamais du bonheur que nous apporte.

Je n'avais jamais été un grand poète, mais honnêtement, il y avait peu de chances pour que Ron résiste à ça, pas vrai ?!

Il sourit et vint m'embrasser avant de passer ses mains autour de mon cou.

Trop facile.

Heureux d'avoir apparemment gagné, je passai mes mains sous le short de Ron et les posai sur ses fesses. Il trembla et soupira tandis que je me rapprochai encore plus de lui, soudant nos hanches et nos bouches d'un même mouvement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La nuit tombait doucement lorsque nous nous rhabillâmes et nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers le Terrier main dans la main. J'avais une envie irrépressible de siffler mais je me retins, pensant que ce serait probablement mal venu vu les grimaces qui échappaient encore à Ron une fois de temps en temps. J'avais été le plus doux possible, faisant durer les préliminaires aussi longtemps que je le pus et le câlinant, le massant pendant près d'une heure après l'acte.

Mon loup pouvait percevoir notre odeur mêlée à celle de Ron et de sexe et en était plus que ravi. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, manger un peu et aller se coucher, enroulé autour de Ron. Et je devais avouer que ce programme me plaisait beaucoup à moi aussi. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon compagnon et sourit en le voyant rougir avant de lui embrasser la joue doucement et de souffler :

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, bébé, mais ça doit être plutôt intéressant pour que tu rougisses comme ça.

- Oh... euh... je me demandais ce que ça ferait si on inversait les rôles.

Ah.

Je devais avouer que je n'étais pas très confortable avec cette idée. Imaginer Ron me prendre, pensant à ce que ça ferait de l'avoir en moi, me faisait me sentir... étrangement excité. Après tout, l'idée n'était pas si saugrenue que ça. Le seul vrai problème était que le loup était aussi indécis que moi. Dans toutes les autres situations, si j'avais eu une hésitation, le loup s'était empressé de l'effacer et de prendre les choses en main, en quelques sortes. Mais là, il était tout aussi surpris que moi.

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas refuser ça à Ron. Je n'étais de toute façon pas bien certain de pouvoir lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il dut prendre mon silence pour un refus parce qu'il ajouta :

- Mais ne te sens pas obligé.

- Quoi ? Ah mais non ce n'est pas... enfin, pourquoi pas. Je suis juste... Ce sera vraiment nouveau pour moi, alors je suppose que ça me fait juste un peu peur. Mais je ne suis pas contre l'idée.

Il s'arrêta et me dit, un brin moqueur :

- Pour moi aussi c'était nouveau tu sais.

- Oui oui je sais et c'est bien pour ça que je ne peux pas te dire non. Mais pour le coup, mon loup ne pourra pas trop m'aider, tu vois, alors ce sera un changement. C'est dur à expliquer.

Je m'arrêtai et posai mes lèvres sur son front avant de reprendre :

- Mais je ne suis pas contre.

Il acquiesça, souriant et nous reprîmes notre route. Nous arrivâmes à la maison quelques minutes plus tard et nous passâmes par la cuisine pour y déposer le panier de pique-nique. Contrairement à d'habitude, Madame Weasley, enfin Molly, n'était pas en train de préparer le dîner et je compris pourquoi en entendant des voix venant du salon. Molly semblait être en train de disputer ses deux idiots de fils et un sourire prit place sur mes lèvres quand cette idée se confirma. Les jumeaux étaient bien en train de se faire remonter les bretelles. Cependant, mon sourire se fana instantanément quand j'aperçus les petits sourires sur leurs lèvres. Soit ils avaient fait une connerie, soit ils allaient en faire une et ça ne me plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

- Votre père et moi savons ce que vos têtes signifient les garçons et nous voulons savoir quelle bêtise vous avait fait !

Ron se plaça à mes côtés et je posai la main dans le bas de son dos sans même m'en rendre compte.

- J'espère pour eux qu'ils ne te viseront pas avec une de leur blague débile, souffla Ron.

- Ne compte pas trop là-dessus, répondis-je sur le même ton que lui. Je ne vois pas bien pour quelle autre raison ils feraient...

Je m'interrompis quand je vis Charlie sortir de la cheminée. Ça, ce n'était pas bon.

J'aperçus le sourire des jumeaux s'agrandir et soupirai intérieurement, ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

Les yeux de Charlie se posèrent immédiatement sur Ron ainsi que sur moi et je vis à son regard qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout que l'on soit si proche l'un de l'autre. Je me retins de prendre Ron dans mes bras, ne souhaitant pas empirer la situation, mais j'en avais vraiment envie. Je voulais le protéger de tout ce qui pourrait sortir de la bouche de ses frères.

- Charlie, hésita Molly, ne crois pas que nous ne sommes pas vraiment contents de te voir mais... que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis aussi heureux de vous voir, mais si je suis ici c'est pour faire ce que vous n'avez pas eu le courage de faire, foutre Malfoy dehors.

Je me crispai et agrippai le t-shirt de Ron sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je sentis le Gryffondor se tendre et retenir sa respiration alors qu'Arthur intervenait :

- S'il te plait, Charlie, ne commence pas. Ta mère et moi avons accueilli Draco et ni toi ni tes frères n'avez rien à redire là-dessus.

Le loup-garou en moi était en train de bouillir mais je le contrôlais du mieux possible. Dévoiler mon statut maintenant ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que vous n'avez pas pris les bonnes décisions. Ron est déjà perverti par ce Mangemort. Ouvrez les yeux et écoutez-nous. Jamais rien de bon ne ressortira de ça, fit-il en nous montrant du regard.

Je claquai des dents et me mordis par la même violemment la langue. Un goût de cuivre inonda ma bouche tandis que je faisais tout pour ne pas réagir : ne pas parler, ne pas bouger, ne pas attaquer.

Bon sang !

Je ne devais pas empirer les choses et plus que tout, je ne pouvais blesser aucun d'entre eux, Ron ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Il me prit soudain la main et je vis que lui aussi voulait réagir, mais certainement qu'il ne le faisait pas par respect pour ses parents, ou alors, il était plus intimidé par Charlie.

Mon loup s'énerva encore un peu plus à cette pensée, personne ne pouvait faire peur à Ron. Je serrai sa main fortement, ayant de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler face aux paroles que Charlie continuait d'échanger avec ses parents. Ron gémit soudainement et je desserrai ma prise avec un sourire d'excuse qui, vu la tension qui m'habitait, ressemblait probablement plus à une grimace.

Et pile au moment où je me dis que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, elle empira.

Bill Weasley arriva à son tour par la porte d'entrée et à peine avait-il posé un pied dans le salon qu'il renifla étrangement avant de tourner la tête brutalement dans ma direction et d'ancrer ses yeux jaunes de loup-garou mécontent dans les miens.

Étant tout aussi mécontent que lui, j'étais à peu près sûr que mes yeux étaient à présent plus lupins qu'humains.

Mes soupçons se confirmèrent rapidement quand les frères Weasley hoquetèrent de concert alors que Ron resserrait sa prise sur ma main. Bill fit un pas dans notre direction et je grognai instantanément en me plaçant devant Ron, incapable de contenir le loup plus longtemps.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce quatrième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Cœur de Loup

**Couple** : Draco/Ron

**Genre** : Romance/ Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autre, à JKR. Certains personnages sont de nous, ils seront ajoutés au fur et à mesure.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Draco, et Jes dans celle de Ron.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture. 15 chapitres

**Bêta correctrice** : Red Blood Apple

**Résumé** : _Dans un monde sorcier qui se remet difficilement de la guerre et des personnes disparues, Draco vous aurait ri au nez si vous lui aviez dit qu'un jour, Ron deviendrait le centre de son monde. Mais voilà, on ne peut rien faire contre le destin et la réalité peut parfois même dépasser vos rêves les plus fous._

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre par semaine voir plus, _si nous sommes gentilles._

* * *

**Note Abby** : Hey people ! Voici donc le chapitre 5. Merci pour vos reviews qui nous ont, comme d'habitude, faits très plaisir \^-^/. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise tout autant (et que vous ne voudrez pas nous tuer après l'avoir lu…). Bonne lecture !

**Note Jes** : Kikou ^^ Ayant mal la tête, je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire que « bonne lecture » !

**Merci à** Petite Amande, umiko13, Stefany, Ecnerrolf, holybleu, Larva Heart, Tsuh, Djianara, red blood apple, Westyversionfrench, Ether Aan' Kira,  
**pour leur review, mise en alerte et/ou favoris.**

* * *

**Cœur de Loup**

**Chapitre 5**

**POV Ron**

Quand je vis ce qu'il se passait et la position de Draco, j'enroulai mon bras autour de sa taille, afin de le retenir si jamais il lui prenait l'idée de sauter sur mon frère.

Seulement, je pus voir Bill reculer et lever les mains face à la réaction de Draco.

- Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal Mal-Draco, Ron est mon frère.

Je sentis Draco se tendre et décidai de chuchoter à son oreille pour que lui seul entende :

- Il ne m'arrivera rien et personne ne nous éloignera l'un de l'autre. S'il te plait, calme-toi, tu me fais peur.

Et c'était vrai, j'avais peur qu'il blesse ma famille, même si je savais que Draco ne le ferait pas en étant conscient de ses actes.

Il se tourna vers moi après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Bill et je compris en captant son regard que le loup était plus que présent. Il posa son nez contre mes cheveux et inspira fortement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers mon frère.

Je vis ce dernier sourire en nous voyant et il avança d'un pas, Draco ne grognant pas, et Bill me regarda ensuite :

- Tu ne pouvais pas espérer mieux p'tit frère.

Puis, avant que je ne comprenne ses mots, il tendit son bras et regarda Draco, ses yeux de nouveaux dorés :

- Bienvenue dans la famille. Enchanté, moi c'est Bill Weasley, l'ainé.

Draco se détendit quelque peu et présenta sa main en retour alors que les jumeaux et Charlie commençaient à répliquer.

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête Bill, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'exclama ce dernier.

- Il me prend que Draco est le bienvenu et qu'il serait bon à vous trois de le comprendre et l'accepter, répliqua Bill tout en allant enlacer papa et maman.

Les jumeaux ouvrirent la bouche, prêts à répliquer, mais la refermèrent aussitôt, visiblement à court de mots. Je ne manquais cependant pas le petit sourire mesquin que leur envoya Draco qui avait apparemment retrouvé son calme.

- Bon, je pense aussi qu'une bonne discussion s'impose, souffla soudain Bill. Mais avant, viens là p'tit frère.

Il ouvrit les bras, comme quand j'étais petit et que je voulais à chaque fois qu'il me porte. Le voir comme ça, si souriant me fit moi-même sourire et sentant Draco détendu, j'allai rejoindre Bill, le serrant dans mes bras.

Je me rendis compte aussi que je ne l'avais plus vu depuis longtemps, trop longtemps.

- Haaa petit Ronny, si tu savais la chance que tu as, souffla-t-il à mon oreille. Il n'y a rien de plus beau et de plus pur qu'un amour de loup-garou, crois-moi, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui adressai un énorme sourire. Il ajouta ensuite sur le même ton :

- T'aurais pu prendre une douche par contre Ronny, enfin, heureusement que les parents n'ont pas l'odorat aussi fin que moi, hein.

Draco explosa de rire alors que je devenais rouge pivoine.

- Je me suis lavé, grognai-je tout en m'écartant.

- Bill, c'est quoi... tes yeux ?

- Ouais, on les a bien vus devenir dorés ? Firent les jumeaux en même temps avant que Charlie ne vienne près de Bill :

- Depuis combien de temps exactement tu nous caches ça ?

Il semblait en colère, mais aussi attristé.

- Pas si longtemps que ça les garçons, mais je voulais juste... ne pas vous inquiéter. Je vais bien, vraiment et à part les soucis liés à la pleine lune, y a pas vraiment beaucoup de différence entre avant et maintenant.

Suite à cette réponse, maman nous invita à la suivre en cuisine et nous passâmes tous à table, mangeant sans toutefois parler des sujets importants.

Puis, Bill expliqua qu'il s'était fait mordre et qu'il avait eu peur avant tout de ne plus vouloir de Fleur. Mais rien n'avait changé, ou au contraire, il l'aimait encore plus qu'avant. Et pour les soucis de pleine lune, il n'y avait pas vraiment de soucis, ayant de la potion tue-loup à chaque fois.

Draco resta calme, sa main posée sur la mienne, sur la table, aux yeux de tous. Je n'avais pas retiré la mienne, comprenant qu'il voulait montrer à mes frères que nous étions ensemble.

A la fin du repas, Fred et George s'excusèrent tout en jetant un regard à Charlie. Ce dernier, voyant le regard de Bill posé sur lui, s'expliqua soudain :

- Je sais, je suis fautif. Mais mettez-vous à ma place deux secondes. Les deux zigotos là se ramènent tout sourire en Roumanie, me disant que Malfoy squatte le Terrier, sans rien donner en retour.

- Tu nous as manipulés, fit Fred.

George ne dit rien, regardant son jumeau tout en levant les yeux au ciel et je dis :

- Je ne dis pas que vous étiez amis avant votre départ, mais sa présence ne vous dérangeait pas plus que ça.

- Oui mais avant notre départ, vous n'étiez pas vraiment amis et quand on revient, vous... faites ça, grimaça George en faisait un geste de la main vers nos doigts entrelacés.

Je me grattai la tête, hochant les épaules. Je pouvais les comprendre, mais j'aurais apprécié qu'ils viennent me parler avant de monter ce piège.

- La prochaine fois, venez me parler avant de... d'agir, dis-je sans réfléchir.

Draco resserra sa prise sur ma main avant de répliquer, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres :

- Comment ça, la prochaine fois ?

- Oh, tu as bien compris, dis-je amusé. Et sinon, continuai-je en regardant mes frères, allez-vous faire un effort avec Draco ? Autant que je sache si je dois me méfier de vous ou pas.

Draco ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et colla sa bouche contre mon oreille pour murmurer :

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai compris, mais j'espère que toi, tu as bien compris que tu étais à moi et rien qu'à moi, pour toujours.

Il se rassit ensuite correctement sur son siège, comme si de rien n'était avant de lancer un regard aux jumeaux, les défiant de répliquer.

Je rougis, prenant conscience de ses paroles.

Être voulu de cette manière me remplit de doute, mais aussi d'une certaine joie. Je n'avais jamais été bien important, entre Harry et Hermione. Et à Poudlard, je n'avais pas non plus montré ma grandeur en tant que gardien. J'étais juste Ron Weasley, un des fils de la famille. Entre Bill l'ainé, Charlie le gardien de Dragon, Percy le renié de la famille soi-disant alors que c'était lui qui nous avait tourné le dos et les jumeaux... je n'avais pas eu de place. J'avais juste été le petit dernier... avant que Ginny n'arrive.

Penser à elle me fit me demander comment elle aurait réagi et j'étais presque certain qu'elle aurait tenu avec les jumeaux. Je souris, l'imaginant me lancer son regard noir ou pire, un sortilège de son cru.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par faire un effort ? Hésita Fred.

Je revins à moi et répondis :

- Ne plus lui faire de mauvaises blagues et éviter de lui demander de partir et dire qu'il profite de nous.

Lui et George se regardèrent, faisant la moue, visiblement pas très emballés par l'idée. George ajouta avec une grimace :

- Tu veux dire, qu'on doit être gentils avec lui ?

J'explosai de rire en voyant sa tête défaitiste et Draco répondit lui-même :

- C'est tout à fait ça !

Il leur adressa un immense sourire et embrassa le dos de ma main sans les lâcher des yeux.

- Ron ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux au même moment. Il nous cherche !

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, répliqua Draco toujours aussi souriant.

- Draco, arrête de les chercher. Et vous, arrêter de vous faire trouver, ris-je.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de les chercher bébé, je te rappelle qu'ils sont juste en face de moi et ce serait franchement difficile de ne pas les remarquer.

Je roulai des yeux et vis que Charlie se retenait d'éclater de rire. J'étais heureux que les choses aillent mieux et me mis soudain à imaginer comment ce serait dans quelques années avant de me figer.

Sans prévenir, je me levai et montai directement m'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Je me passai ensuite de l'eau sur le visage et me regardai dans le miroir.

J'étais pâle et je comprenais. Je venais... de...

- Est-ce que ça va ? Me questionna Bill après avoir doucement tapé à la porte de la salle de bains. Je peux entrer, s'il te plait ?

J'ouvris la porte et le laissai entrer, refermant derrière lui. Je n'avais pas envie de voir Draco là tout de suite. Vraiment pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ron ? Draco avait vraiment envie de partir après toi mais je me suis dit que toi et moi, on pourrait peut-être discuter un peu avant. Par contre, ajouta-t-il en souriant, je vais rester attentif à ce qui se passe en bas, juste au cas où.

Je reculai et m'appuyai contre le meuble avant de grimacer et d'aller m'asseoir sur le coin de la baignoire.

- Je... je viens de me rendre compte de ce que cela implique, avouai-je.

- De ce que quoi implique, Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? Je suppose que c'est en lien avec Draco. Écoute, je sais qu'il doit être un peu collant et possessif parfois, mais tu dois lui faire savoir que ça ne te convient pas si ça te gêne. Tu n'as pas peur de lui, pas vrai ?! Parce qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal, tu sais ?!

- Non non, je n'ai pas peur de lui et... il ne me force pas à faire quoi que ce soit que je ne veuille pas, avouai-je en rougissant. Mais c'est récent, je veux dire lui et moi. Et... et bien que j'accepte, je n'avais pas encore pensé à tout ce que cela impliquait vraiment.

Je me tordis les mains, gêné de ne pas avoir plus tôt compris les implications de cette relation.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça implique vraiment, d'après toi ?

Je baissai la tête et demandai soudain :

- Est-ce que Draco peut nous entendre ?

Bill acquiesça et lança un sort de silence avant de hausser les sourcils, attendant visiblement que je réponde.

- Je ne...

Je soupirai, me sentant mal à l'aise d'agir comme ça avec Draco.

- Je ne l'aime pas, pas encore... et bien que depuis trois jours on est plus ou moins ensemble, je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte que, qu'il était le bon, celui avec qui j'allai être le reste de ma vie. Parce que c'est ça hein ? Demandai-je soudain triste.

Et je ne savais même pas pourquoi je l'étais.

- Tu peux choisir Ron, soupira Bill. Tu peux choisir d'accepter cette situation ou non. Draco ne te forcera pas, il ne peut pas parce que lui n'a pas le choix. Toi tu l'as. Et même si je pense que ce serait dommage que tu passes à côté de ce que je considère comme le plus beau des cadeaux que le monde ait pu te faire, je comprends tes réticences. Tu peux aussi décider d'aller vivre ta vie et de revenir plus tard. Draco t'attendra de toute façon, peu importe combien de temps tu pars.

- Mais il en souffrirait, murmurai-je.

- Oui, il en souffrira. Mais... Ron, là tout de suite, vous êtes plutôt proches tous les deux et Draco... et bien je suppose qu'il doit commencer à se dire que c'est bon, que tu es enfin complètement avec lui. Et si tu attends des mois voire des années avant de décider que tu veux essayer autre chose, tu lui feras encore plus de mal.

Je me sentis perdu et j'en voulus soudain à tout ça pour me mettre dans une situation pareille. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, étrangement, mais... Bill avait raison aussi. Si jamais je décidai de rester avec lui et qu'au bout de quelques années, je ne veuille plus de ça. Je n'osai imaginer la réaction de Draco.

Je fermai les yeux, hochant la tête.

- Je... c'est mon premier, avouai-je. Je ne sais même pas si ce que je peux ressentir est de l'amour ou du plaisir.

Me sentant soudain triste et perdu, je pris mon frère dans mes bras, me retenant de pleurer comme je l'aurais voulu.

- Ça fait quoi, trois jours que vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? Et je suppose que vous passez vos journées à... enfin tu vois. Vous devriez peut-être ralentir de ce côté-là, si tu veux savoir ce que tu ressens vraiment. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il ne te fera jamais de mal et il ne te forcera à rien, pas si tu n'en as pas envie. Mais si tu pars, je le surveillerais d'accord ?! Je ferai attention à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas de mal.

- Merci, murmurai-je.

Je me reculai ensuite et décidai de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de rejoindre les autres. Je souris à mon reflet et dis :

- C'est bon, on peut descendre.

**Pov Draco**

Ron et Bill redescendirent enfin après quelques minutes et mon loup se calma. Ron était parti visiblement bouleversé et même si j'avais écouté au début chacun des mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés, ils avaient fini par apposer un Silencio sur la pièce et je n'avais rien pu entendre de plus.

Ron venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'être avec moi impliquait vraiment et même si je ne comprenais pas tellement ce qu'il entendait par là, je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était bon ou mauvais.

Il se rassit à mes côtés et le repas reprit calmement. Les jumeaux, Charlie et moi-même étions parvenus à nous entendre pendant que Ron et Bill étaient partis. A vrai dire, nous ne nous étions pas adressé la parole, ce qui aidait beaucoup. Et puis, mes pensées avaient été tournées vers l'étage, incapable de me calmer.

Je n'avais plus été éloigné de Ron depuis près de deux mois, pleines lunes mises à part et c'était étrangement difficile de ne plus l'avoir dans mon champ de vision. Si j'avais écouté mon loup, je me serais rué à l'étage et aurais enfoncé la porte de la salle de bains, mais j'étais parvenu à me maitriser.

Je posai ma main sur la cuisse de Ron qui se crispa légèrement et surpris, je me tournai vers lui avec un sourire.

Je mimai un « ça va ? » avec mes lèvres et il me répondit d'un léger sourire.

Rassuré, j'essayai d'écouter la conversation entre Bill et Arthur tout en passant mon pouce sur sa cuisse, ayant vraiment très envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

Le repas prit fin une heure plus tard et Bill ainsi que Charlie rentrèrent chez eux. Les jumeaux aidèrent leur mère à débarrasser tandis que Ron et moi montâmes à l'étage. Je le laissai prendre sa douche en premier puis allai à mon tour dans la salle de bains.

Quand je revins dans la chambre, Ron était déjà assis contre sa tête de lit en train de lire un livre. Je retirai mon haut de pyjama et me glissai à ses côtés avant de commencer à passer mes mains dans ses cheveux et sous son t-shirt. Je posai la bouche sur la peau de son cou pour l'embrasser, mais il me repoussa et soupira :

- Draco, j'aimerais continuer de lire.

- Tu peux continuer de lire pendant que je t'embrasse.

Il soupira et posa son livre avant d'ancrer ses yeux si magnifiques aux miens.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux m'empêcher d'en vouloir plus quand tu fais ça et là, j'ai envie de lire.

Je soupirai, mais renonçai à répliquer vu le regard qu'il m'adressa.

En plus, il était vrai que je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas de lui que pour le sexe, mais pour l'instant, je ne le lui avais pas vraiment prouvé. Je déposai un baiser sur son nez puis posai ma tête sur ses cuisses et fermai les yeux.

Il reprit son livre et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, commença à passer sa main dans mes cheveux. Je soupirai de bien-être et m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard dans cette position.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait presque un mois depuis le retour des jumeaux et ce soir, c'était la pleine lune. Tout se passait plutôt bien avec Ron, même si on couchait ensemble bien moins souvent puisqu'il m'avait dit vouloir ralentir de ce côté-là, me laissant quand même le prendre dans mes bras, lui caresser la main ainsi que les cheveux et c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour moi. Pouvoir le toucher, le sentir, le voir.

Devoir me séparer de lui pour la transformation de ce soir m'angoissait un peu parce que c'était la première pleine lune que je passerais loin de lui depuis qu'on était vraiment ensemble.

Les rapports avec les jumeaux étaient encore un peu conflictuels, mais on s'en sortait plutôt bien.

J'avais évité de trop les chercher et ils avaient arrêté leurs blagues stupides, enfin, il faut dire que j'avais enfin récupéré une baguette alors ils devaient probablement craindre que je ne réplique. Je soupirai de dépit en voyant le soleil continuer de descendre dans le ciel.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas partir. Mais malheureusement, je n'avais pas le choix. Je relevai la tête de mon livre et me levai pour me poster devant Ron qui lisait lui aussi.

- Je vais devoir y aller.

Il sembla surpris et posa ensuite son livre sur la table, avant de se lever et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, de manière aérienne.

- Fais attention à toi.

- Promis et puis, je reviens vite.

Je pris ma robe de sorcier et l'embrassai à mon tour, un peu plus profondément. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la porte.

Je m'arrêtai cependant et, posant la main sur la poignée, dis :

- Au fait Ron ?!

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Il me sourit et retourna à son livre tandis que je sortais de sa chambre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je souhaitai une bonne soirée à Arthur et Molly puis me dirigeai vers le jardin pour transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard. Je gagnai le bureau de Severus et toquai à la porte avant d'entrer.

- Bonsoir Draco.

- Bonsoir parrain.

Il releva la tête des papiers dans lesquels il était plongé quand je m'assis en face de lui et me demanda, suspicieux :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

J'hésitai une seconde avant de répondre :

- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant parce que c'était super compliqué mais... je suis avec Ron. Je veux dire, je l'aime et il est celui qui m'est destiné, tu sais ?! Et depuis un mois maintenant on est ensemble, pour de vrai.

Même si je n'avais pas besoin de son approbation, j'angoissais un peu de voir comment il allait réagir.

Il sembla surpris et posa sa plume avant de se laisser aller sur la chaise.

- Je suis très heureux pour toi Draco et Monsieur Weasley est une bonne personne. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux.

Il regarda ensuite par la fenêtre et dit :

- Tu dois être pressé de le retrouver, je suppose.

Il se leva tout en disant ça.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. J'espère que cette nuit va passer vite, ça me fait bizarre d'être séparé de lui et ce n'est franchement pas agréable, mais je sais que je vais le retrouver demain matin, alors ça va.

Il ne répondit rien et m'invita à le suivre jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Elle était agencée de la même façon que la dernière fois et je dis au revoir à Severus avant de me déshabiller et d'attendre la lune.

C'était toujours l'un des pires moments, le pire étant clairement la transformation en elle-même, mais attendre comme ça, c'était épuisant et angoissant. J'aperçus finalement la lune quelques minutes plus tard et la transformation commença immédiatement.

J'avais toujours l'impression que ça faisait plus mal à chaque fois, même si je savais que c'était impossible et que ça aurait même dû être le contraire. Je sentis mes os se briser et mes articulations se déboiter alors que j'essayais de ne pas hurler.

Je visualisai l'image de Ron derrière mes paupières closes et tentai de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à son sourire, ses yeux brillants, ses joues généralement rougies et son corps si doux.

La douleur sembla diminuer pendant une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre de plus belle.

Bon sang, j'étais vraiment impatient que cette nuit se termine et que je puisse enfin rejoindre Ron.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je sortis de la salle sur demande et m'empressai d'aller réveiller Severus pour le prévenir que tout allait bien et que je partais.

A peine avait-il refermé sa porte que je courrais presque pour rejoindre les grilles du château et transplaner. J'arrivai dans le jardin des Weasley et marchai rapidement pour rejoindre Ron.

Cependant, je me figeai en traversant le salon.

Deux choses ne collaient pas.

Premièrement, il était encore très tôt et Molly ainsi qu'Arthur étaient déjà levés et installés dans le canapé, Bill à leur côté. Et deuxièmement, je n'arrivais pas à percevoir la présence de Ron dans la maison.

Bill se tourna vers moi en sentant ma présence et ses parents relevèrent la tête, leurs visages affichant une expression que je me refusais d'analyser.

- Ron n'est pas là ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix, une boule d'angoisse m'enserrant la gorge.

Il savait pourtant que je rentrais au petit matin et puis même, ce n'était pas son genre de se lever si tôt et s'il avait été là, je l'aurais senti. Molly me dit de venir m'asseoir en face d'eux et je m'exécutai, un peu perdu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle ne me répondit pas et posa soudain une enveloppe sur la table basse.

Je fixai sans comprendre les lettres composant mon nom qui s'étalaient sur le papier.

Je reconnus sans mal l'écriture de Ron et commençai à rire en me demandant pourquoi il m'avait écrit une lettre et ne m'avait pas tout simplement parlé.

Mon sourire se fana néanmoins quand je vis le sourire triste que Molly m'adressa.

Il n'était pas là.

Ron n'était pas dans la maison.

Et il ne lui était rien arrivé de mal puisqu'il avait eu le temps de m'écrire une lettre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je priais intérieurement pour que ce soit sa façon un peu bizarre de me faire une déclaration d'amour, mais perdis tout espoir quand Bill s'installa à mes côtés et posa sa main sur mon épaule, comme s'il souhaitait me consoler.

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me console, j'avais besoin de... bon sang, j'avais besoin de Ron.

Bill attrapa la lettre et me la tendit mais j'hésitai avant de la prendre. Tant que je ne l'ouvrais pas, je pouvais encore faire comme si tout allait bien. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir, parce que même si j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, peut-être que je me trompais.

Oui c'était ça, Ron allait revenir bientôt de toute façon, il devait sûrement juste être parti faire une course et il m'avait laissé un mot pour me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter. J'attrapai la lettre et l'ouvris, puis commençai à lire.

_« Draco,_

_Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser d'être si lâche pour être parti comme ça, te laissant cette simple lettre derrière moi. Mais si j'avais attendu de te voir pour te l'apprendre, je n'aurais jamais eu la force de partir._

_Je me sens ignoble de te faire ressentir tout ça, de t'enlever ce que tu avais cru avoir. Et pour ça aussi, je m'en excuse._

_Je t'écris cette lettre alors que tu viens de quitter le Terrier, mais j'y pense depuis plusieurs jours._

_Je ne voulais plus te mentir Draco et plus important, je ne voulais plus me mentir._

_Je fuis car je ne veux pas de ça, de ce que le destin avait prévu pour moi. Je ne voulais pas devoir subir cette pression sur les épaules comme Harry avait dû le faire, même si les choses sont différentes. Je veux choisir moi-même avec qui je ferai ma vie, avec qui je serai. Je ne veux pas juste me réveiller un matin et me demander "Et si je n'avais pas eu Draco". Je ne veux pas, tout simplement._

_Je sais que c'est horrible ce que je te dis, mais à défaut d'être courageux, je me devais d'être honnête avec toi._

_Je sais aussi que cette demande peut paraître égoïste mais ne te fais pas de mal Draco, je ne pourrais pas le supporter, te laisser de cette façon est déjà bien assez douloureux et je ne souhaite pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience. J'ai d'ailleurs demandé à Bill d'être là, pour te soutenir, lui connaissant mieux que quiconque ce que tu peux ressentir en lisant ces mots._

_Je ne sais pas quoi t'écrire d'autre, à part que je ne t'oublierais sûrement jamais. J'ai passé de bons moments avec toi, vraiment. Mais je ne ressentais pas d'amour envers toi, au contraire de toi. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal en t'entendant me dire ces mots que je n'arrivais même pas à penser pour toi._

_Prends soin de toi Draco, pour moi._

_Ron »_

Je me relevai brutalement et lâchai la lettre avant de me précipiter à l'étage.

J'entrai dans sa chambre et me dirigeai vers son armoire pour constater qu'elle était presque vide, tout comme sa commode. Je commençai à trembler et sentis mon loup hurler à l'intérieur.

Ron était parti.

Ron ne m'aimait pas.

Il ne m'aimait pas et il était parti, à cause de moi.

C'était ma faute.

J'aurais dû être plus gentil, ne pas le pousser autant, ne pas le toucher tout le temps.

J'aurais dû être plus agréable avec ses parents et ses frères.

J'aurais dû mieux me comporter.

Je tombai à genoux et serrai les poings avant de frapper le sol plusieurs fois. Je sentis de l'eau sur mes joues et me rendis compte que je pleurais.

Ron était parti.

Mon loup hurla une nouvelle fois et je gémis lamentablement sur le sol.

Mon corps me faisait mal, mes poings en sang me faisaient mal et plus encore, mon cœur me faisait mal.

Je tapai du poing encore une fois ou deux et perdis ma respiration.

J'essayai de la recouvrer mais j'avais tellement mal que mes poumons refusaient d'inspirer plus d'air. Et puis de toute façon, je ne voulais pas respirer, je ne voulais plus.

A quoi ça servait de continuer à vivre si Ron n'était plus là ?

Mais il m'avait demandé de ne pas me faire de mal.

Bon sang, pourquoi m'avait-il demandé ça ?!

Il ne m'aimait pas. Il ne m'avait jamais aimé et ne le ferait probablement jamais.

A quoi j'avais pensé de toute façon ?

J'étais un Malfoy, le garçon qui l'avait torturé pendant plus de sept ans, celui qui avait insulté son meilleur ami mort. Celui qui ne faisait que le blesser.

Merlin, même quand je lui disais l'aimer, ça lui faisait mal.

Tout était de ma faute.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et tentai de grogner mais seul un gémissement passa mes lèvres.

- Ça va aller Draco, dit Bill doucement et je ris douloureusement.

Rien n'allait aller. Plus rien n'irait jamais bien. Ron était parti.

- Je sais que tu as mal, je le sais Draco, mais tu dois respirer et te calmer, Ron ne veut pas que tu te fasses du mal. Et il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, alors il ne doit rien t'arriver, d'accord ?!

- Je ne... je ne peux... pas sans lui. Où il est Bill ? S'il te plait dis-moi où il est. Je te promets que je ferais mieux, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour le rendre heureux. On ne fera que ce qu'il veut, quand il veut et où il veut et il sera heureux, je te le promets. Mais s'il te plait, dis-moi où il est.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Draco, je suis désolé.

Je ne répondis rien et continuai de sangloter sur le sol de la chambre, étant parvenu à retrouver mon souffle. J'étais à peine conscient de Molly pleurant dans les bras d'Arthur dans le couloir à côté de la chambre et de la main de Bill dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il essayait vainement de me réconforter.

Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était que Ron était parti et que je ne savais pas où il était.

Je finis également par supplier Molly et Arthur de me dire où était leur fils, mais ils refusèrent également, m'informant seulement du fait qu'il avait changé de pays.

Changé de pays, ça voulait dire que mes chances de le retrouver étaient minces.

Non, elles étaient inexistantes.

Je n'allais jamais réussir à retrouver sa trace, le monde était bien trop vaste et entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu...

Et puis, je devais rester dans le coin pour être là s'il revenait.

Je sanglotai un peu plus fort en me rendant compte qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il ne rentre jamais.

Et s'il trouvait quelqu'un là-bas, quelqu'un de mieux que moi ?

Une femme qui pourrait lui offrir une vie simple et des enfants et...

Il ne reviendrait jamais.

Je n'allais pas lui manquer, il ne m'aimait pas.

Il ne voulait pas de moi et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se débarrasser de moi était de partir pendant que j'étais à Poudlard et de changer de pays.

Je serrai les poings plus fortement et inspirai profondément, l'odeur de Ron envahissant mes narines manquant de me faire retomber dans l'hystérie, mais je parvins à me maitriser.

Il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Il fallait que je parte.

Je repoussai Bill et me relevai avant de récupérer l'un des rares pulls que Ron avait laissé ici ainsi que son oreiller. Je passai devant Molly et Arthur et descendis les marches puis me dirigeai vers le salon.

Je n'avais pas la force de transplaner.

Bon sang, je n'avais la force de rien, à part me coucher et prier pour ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Je voulais mourir. Là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Je déglutis difficilement et me figeai en apercevant la lettre de Ron sur la table, quelqu'un ayant dû la ramasser. Je m'approchai doucement, méfiant, comme si elle pouvait m'attaquer ou me blesser encore plus… et fermai les yeux en voyant les mots qu'il m'avait écrits.

Il ne m'aimait pas.

Il était parti et ne reviendrait probablement jamais.

- Draco, hésita Bill en s'approchant de moi.

Il ne savait visiblement pas quoi ajouter et c'était tout aussi bien comme cela.

Je repliai la lettre délicatement et la mis dans ma poche avant d'aller à la cheminée et de prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Mon loup ne faisait que gémir pitoyablement et je n'avais qu'une envie, faire pareil.

- Je serais, commençai-je d'une voix rauque et éraillée d'avoir trop pleuré. Si... s'il revient, je serais au Chaudron Baveur. Je l'attendrais, d'accord. Tu pourras lui dire que je l'attendrais ?!

- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, tu sais, répondit Bill.

- Tu lui diras ?

- Oui, Draco, je lui dirais. Il... il reviendra sûrement Draco.

- Je ne pense pas, non.

Je lui adressais un sourire triste tandis que je sentais les larmes recommencer à couler le long de mes joues.

J'entrai dans la cheminée et prononçai "Chaudron Baveur" avant de quitter le salon des Weasley.

Il était parti. Ron était parti et moi... j'étais détruit.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce cinquième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p **  
**Abby and Jes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Cœur de Loup

**Couple** : Draco/Ron

**Genre** : Romance/ Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autre, à JKR. Certains personnages sont de nous, ils seront ajoutés au fur et à mesure.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Draco, et Jes dans celle de Ron.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture. 15 chapitres

**Bêta correctrice** : Red Blood Apple

**Résumé** : _Dans un monde sorcier qui se remet difficilement de la guerre et des personnes disparues, Draco vous aurait ri au nez si vous lui aviez dit qu'un jour, Ron deviendrait le centre de son monde. Mais voilà, on ne peut rien faire contre le destin et la réalité peut parfois même dépasser vos rêves les plus fous._

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre par semaine voir plus, _si nous sommes gentilles._

* * *

**Note Abby** : Bonjour ! Voilà donc le chapitre 6. Merci à ceux qui nous ont laissés des review, ça nous a vraiment fait très plaisir.  
Cependant, je tiens à vous rappeler que toute réclamation en ce qui concerne le comportement (inexcusable je vous l'accorde :p) de Ron est à faire à Jes. Personnellement, je ne suis que le pauvre petit Draco malheureux *yeux de chiots battus*.  
En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre au moins autant que les autres. Bonne lecture et enjoy !

**Note Jes** : *-* Eh ben, si faire partir Ron vous fait réagir autant, en nous laissant plein de belles reviews, je pense à changer le reste de la fic pour vous faire réagir de la même manière dans les chapitres suivants xDD Non, pour être plus sérieuse, j'ai été comblée, ravie, heureuse de lire vos reviews. Un Grand Merci ! Bonne lecture (^-^)

**Merci à** Ecnerrolf, umiko13, Tsuh, styvane, Larva Heart, Zifan, Ether Aan' Kira, stefanyboh, Westyversionfrench, red blood apple, holybleu, Storm08, ElsaYaoi, Wolfin Hope **pour leur review, mise en alerte et/ou favoris.**

* * *

**Cœur de Loup**

**Chapitre 6**

**POV Ron**

Je regardai par la fenêtre alors que Maurine dormait. Nous venions de faire l'amour et une fois encore, j'avais ressenti ce manque. Depuis un petit moment je n'étais plus totalement comblé, si tant est que je l'aie été.

Je devais aussi avouer que ma famille me manquait, malgré les lettres échangées chaque mois.

Je ne pouvais pas en envoyer plus, mon hibou n'y survivrait pas.

Quand Draco était parti pour Poudlard cette nuit-là, j'avais immédiatement fait mes bagages et étais descendu pour passer un appel de cheminette à mon frère Bill. Il avait tout de suite compris quand je lui avais demandé s'il pourrait être présent le lendemain matin, malgré la pleine lune.

Puis, j'avais expliqué à mes parents.

Maman avait pleuré, mais ensuite elle avait compris mon souhait et papa avait directement proposé que je rende visite à son frère que nous avions perdu de vue, vu qu'il était parti vivre au Canada. Il l'avait appelé, le décalage horaire le permettant et mon oncle avait paru heureux et m'avait assuré qu'il prendrait soin de moi sans aucun problème, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

Puis, j'étais remonté et avais écrit, douloureusement, cette lettre.

- Ron, tu ne dors pas ?

Je me retournai et souris, regagnant le lit.

Quand j'étais arrivé chez mon oncle, j'avais fait la connaissance de mes deux cousins et de ma cousine. Et puis, après quelques semaines, j'avais eu la chance d'être employé dans un petit commerce, celui d'un ami de mon oncle. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que sa fille, une jolie blonde nommée Maurine, ne craque sur moi. Certes, elle me faisait penser à Lavande, mais au fur et à mesure des semaines, je n'avais plus pu résister.

Et depuis presque deux ans, nous étions ensemble.

Seulement, loin des miens, les années passées ici semblaient soudain plus dures. J'avais envie de retourner chez moi, endroit où je n'avais plus mis les pieds depuis mon départ.

Maurine se colla à moi, mais la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser depuis quelques semaines maintenant, c'était à ce que pouvait bien faire Draco.

Je m'en voulais toujours autant d'être parti, surtout que... même maintenant, je ne ressentais rien pour Maurine, à part ce désir de la chair qui était bien moins puissant que ce que j'avais pu ressentir pour Draco.

Était-ce parce que c'était une femme et lui un homme ?

Je ne savais pas mais j'avais remarqué que je n'avais aucun attrait pour les hommes. Pourtant, Yuri, un ami de mon cousin, était porté vers les hommes et j'aurais pu essayer, mais il ne m'attirait juste pas.

Je me demandais s'il n'était pas tout simplement temps de rentrer.

Je soupirai soudain, sentant que mon départ allait être plus dur que je ne l'aurais voulu, Maurine s'étant attachée à moi. Mais là encore, j'étais le fautif, n'ayant rien refusé et ayant joué le jeu.

Je me faisais penser à un monstre, jouant avec les sentiments des gens.

Sentiment.

Ce dernier toujours absent en ce qui concernait l'amour.

Je me dis que pour vivre comme ça, j'aurais dû rester auprès de Draco. Je n'étais peut-être pas fait pour ressentir l'amour, juste être aimé de manière inconditionnelle.

Mais j'avais tellement eu envie de vivre pleinement, aimant. J'avais bien entendu essayé avec d'autres filles, dans le dos de Maurine, mais j'avais à peine effleuré le plaisir.

C'était peut-être le prix à payer pour avoir fait tant de mal...

Lessivé et las, je fermai les yeux et priai pour me réveiller la tête vide et le cœur emplit d'amour.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Revoir le Ministère me rendit heureux, sachant que j'allais bientôt être de retour à la maison. En plus, n'ayant rien dit dans ma dernière lettre, j'étais excité de leur faire la surprise.

Je regardai autour de moi et vis le guichet auquel je devais passer, ayant emprunté un portoloin international. J'avais d'ailleurs encore un peu le tournis.

Une fois mon enregistrement effectué, je me rendis à la zone de transplanage et quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais devant chez moi.

Je restai là, debout, à plusieurs mètres de la maison et m'en voulus au final d'être parti.

Si j'étais resté, jamais je n'aurais fait de mal à Maurine qui avait pleuré et supplié pour que je reste.

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à la quitter, vraiment. Me sentant coupable du mal que je lui infligeais. Mais là, devant le Terrier, je ne pouvais réellement regretter d'être revenu. Maurine avait proposée de me suivre, prête à tout pour rester avec moi et j'avais eu du mal à lui avouer que je ne l'aimais pas comme elle, m'aimait.

Je secouai la tête, désirant oublier tout ça et avançai, frappant ensuite à la porte.

- Oui c'est pour qu-, commença maman avant de s'arrêter et de poser la main sur sa bouche.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant et en appelant papa qui nous serra tous les deux contre lui.

Je sentis les larmes affluer et les serrai fort contre moi, m'excusant.

Maman se sépara ensuite et me prit le visage, m'embrassant sur les joues et le front avant de me reprendre sans ses bras. Papa lui, avait les larmes aux yeux et j'avais l'impression qu'il se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas.

- Tu nous as manqué Ron, souffla-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux gentiment.

- Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué, vous m'avez tous manqué.

Je me fis ensuite conduire à la cuisine, une tasse de thé posée devant moi. Je la vidai rapidement, cela m'ayant manqué, n'en ayant pas trouvé de bons au Canada.

Puis, maman partit appeler les jumeaux afin qu'ils ferment leur magasin et reviennent, elle appela Charlie qui promit de venir rapidement. Et enfin Bill, qui fut là quelques minutes plus tard, avec sa femme. Elle semblait rayonnante et je fus jaloux. Ça se voyait qu'elle aimait Bill.

Comment faisait-elle pour aimer ?

Il me prit dans ses bras, visiblement heureux de me voir et me souleva même un peu du sol en me serrant contre lui, ce qui me fit rire avant qu'il n'ajoute :

- Tu m'as manqué petit frère.

- Toi aussi, dis-je heureux.

Il me reposa ensuite et j'embrassai Fleur.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent ensuite et je fus également serré dans leurs bras, chose rare venant d'eux et cela me toucha encore plus.

- On s'ennuyait sans toi Ronny, commenta George.

- On avait plus personne à embêter, continua Fred avec un immense sourire.

Je fronçai les sourcils puis compris et en fut heureux, en un sens.

- Vous avez enfin réussi à vous entendre avec Draco. D'ailleurs, où est-il ? Il est sorti ? Demandai-je en regardant mes parents.

Ils me lancèrent un sourire triste avant de se tourner vers Bill qui me fit m'asseoir avant de me parler :

- Il est parti quand tu... Enfin, il est parti le même jour que toi, vivre au Chaudron Baveur.

Je clignai des yeux, n'y croyant pas. Mais en voyant le regard triste de maman, papa et Bill... voire ceux des jumeaux, je finis par y croire.

Et cela ne me plu pas.

Tout ce temps, ils m'avaient juste dit que Draco allait bien, sans s'étaler et j'avais cru qu'ils le faisaient pour éviter de me faire culpabiliser encore plus, mais j'avais tenu en pensant qu'au moins, il aurait ma famille pour l'aider, le soutenir. Jamais je ne serais resté aussi longtemps loin d'ici si je l'avais su, jamais.

- Il... il est seul depuis tout ce temps ?! Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? M'énervai-je en me redressant.

- Ron, s'il te plait, calme-toi, me demanda Bill en me forçant à me rasseoir. Je lui rends visite environ toutes les deux semaines et je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que tu aurais culpabilisé. Si je t'avais vraiment dit comment il allait et ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, tu serais rentré à la maison et tu aurais ensuite pu le regretter. Tu voulais avoir le choix, alors je te l'ai laissé.

Je serrai les mâchoires, en colère face à cette vérité.

C'était toujours douloureux de comprendre qu'on avait été cruel.

Puis, l'imaginant seul depuis toutes ces années, je sentis les larmes couler, malgré moi.

Bill me prit dans ses bras et demanda gentiment aux autres de nous laisser seul.

Je fondis en sanglots, mon corps tremblant.

- Je... je... je m'en veux tellement, tellement. Dis-moi la vérité Bill, le priai-je ensuite, tout en ancrant mon regard brouillé de larme dans le sien.

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je te dirai toute la vérité. Mais d'abord, je veux savoir Ron, pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Je voulais juste rentrer à la maison. Je...

Je me tus, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

- Très bien, mais tu sais que tu ne peux pas retourner vers Draco juste parce que tu te sens coupable n'est-ce pas ? Si tu fais ça, tu repartiras dans quelques années et ce sera encore pire.

J'allais répliquer que c'était le mieux à faire, mais me ravisai. Il avait raison, je ne pouvais juste par retourner le voir. Mais...

- Je ne l'aime toujours pas Bill, seulement, je crois que j'ai besoin de le voir pour m'excuser. Je... juste ça. J'en ai besoin.

- D'accord. Toute la vérité alors hein ?! Et bien, quand tu es parti, il ne l'a pas bien pris du tout. Il a pleuré pendant des heures, m'a supplié de lui dire où tu étais en me promettant de devenir parfait pour toi... et puis, à un moment, il est parti. Il a pris un de tes pulls, ta lettre et il est reparti au Chaudron Baveur en me faisant promettre de te dire qu'il t'y attendrait toujours. Après... et bien, il est resté là-bas depuis ton départ, sans en bouger, à part pour les pleines lunes, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de plus. Il pleure encore et il est venu voler les pulls que tu avais laissés. Et puisqu'il ne fait rien de ses journées, je crois que c'est Snape qui lui paie sa chambre au Chaudron. C'est à peu près tout.

- Oh Merlin, fis-je avant de pleurer de nouveau, la culpabilité étant encore plus forte.

- Ne pleure pas Ron. Tu avais besoin de partir, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Il me consola encore un peu puis rejoignit les autres à la cuisine.

Je restai là un petit moment avant de le suivre. Je souris, piteusement, séchant mes larmes. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir de me l'avoir caché.

- Je... je vais aller me coucher, soufflai-je. Mais je suis content d'être de retour. Excusez-moi auprès de Charlie, mais le voyage m'a fatigué, mentis-je un peu.

- D'accord mon chéri.

Maman me prit encore dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front avant de me le laisser monter.

Je pris mes affaires et grimpai ensuite les escaliers. Une fois que je fus dans ma chambre, je posai ma valise et remarquant que les draps sentaient le frais et comprenant que maman les avait changés régulièrement pour prévoir un retour à tout moment, je m'allongeai et me roulai en boule.

Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir.

**POV Draco**

Deux ans, sept mois, quatre jours et cinq heures. Un nombre de secondes à présent incalculable.

Voilà depuis combien de temps Ron était parti.

Et ce décompte me hantait jours et nuits depuis lors, car plus le temps avançait, moins il y avait de chance qu'il ne revienne.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui montrer, lui prouver que je pouvais être quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un de bien.

Mais il était parti et je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui depuis.

Enfin si, je savais qu'il allait bien.

Au début, Bill avait refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit mais j'avais eu besoin de savoir qu'il était entier et blessé d'aucune façon. J'avais eu besoin de savoir qu'il était vivant, alors Bill avait accepté de me dire que Ron « allait bien ».

Une part de moi espérait qu'il allait plus que bien, qu'il était heureux mais d'un autre côté, s'il avait été malheureux, peut-être serait-il revenu ?! Peut-être alors m'aurait-il laissé une chance de lui montrer, de lui prouver que je pouvais être parfait pour lui.

Mais il allait bien et il n'était pas revenu. Et il ne reviendrait probablement jamais.

Je soupirai fortement et me retournai sur le lit, me couchant sur le ventre en grognant.

J'avais mal au ventre, comme tous les jours depuis plus de deux ans. Mal à la poitrine aussi, comme si une part de moi était partie en même temps que lui, comme s'il avait emmené un morceau de mon cœur avec lui.

Au début, j'avais pensé que les premiers jours seraient les plus difficiles, que je finirais par m'habituer à son absence ou alors qu'il reviendrait et que tout s'arrangerait. Mais il n'était pas revenu et la douleur s'était installée, constante.

Et la peine que je ressentais à présent pendant les pleines lunes était innommable.

Avant, c'était douloureux physiquement à cause des os brisés mais maintenant, ça l'était aussi psychologiquement. Le loup refusait la transformation et se battait contre. Une fois, j'étais juste resté là, nu… attendant une transformation qui n'était jamais venue. Il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de se transformer, il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de vivre. Et moi non plus, à vrai dire, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?!

Je glissai ma main sur la table de chevet et sortis un papier tout froissé à force d'avoir été plié et déplié, puis me retournai sur le dos. J'ouvris les yeux et relus la lettre, pour la énième fois.

Je n'avais plus vraiment besoin du parchemin, connaissant chacun des mots qui y étaient écrits par cœur, mais c'était la dernière chose que Ron m'avait laissée. C'était tout ce qu'il me restait.

Je reposai le papier sur la table de nuit et essuyai rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, avant d'enfoncer mon visage dans le dernier pull de Ron que j'avais été récupérer au Terrier.

Il portait encore son odeur, juste un tout petit peu. Mais elle allait bientôt disparaître et je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir trouver autre chose avec son odeur dessus.

Il n'y avait plus rien chez les Weasley qui sentait encore comme lui à présent, il était parti depuis trop longtemps.

Les Weasley...

Molly et Arthur étaient venus me voir plusieurs fois au Chaudron mais j'avais toujours refusé de leur ouvrir la porte et je n'avais jamais dénié répondre à leurs invitations non plus.

Je ne voulais pas les voir, ils me rappelaient trop de bons souvenirs, qui en devenaient des mauvais puisque je ne serais plus jamais capable de les revivre.

Le seul que j'acceptais de voir était Bill, d'abord parce que c'était lui qui me disait que Ron allait bien. Et ensuite, parce qu'il était un loup-garou et qu'il calmait mon loup, rien que par sa présence.

Bien sûr, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose mais j'avais un instant de répit une fois toutes les deux semaines pendant lequel le loup arrêtait de gémir. J'avais cru devenir fou quand il avait continué de chouiner, encore et encore et encore. Et Severus avait bien failli m'enfermer à Sainte-Mangouste, mais j'avais riposté, supplié et finalement, il avait oublié l'idée. J'aurais été trop dangereux là-bas de toute façon.

Je devais rester ici, parce que si un jour Ron revenait, c'était ici qu'il viendrait me chercher.

Je m'assis sur le lit et jetai un regard à mon reflet dans le miroir. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Personne ne me reconnaissait d'ailleurs, ce qui faisait que même quand je descendais au bar pour boire encore et encore, personne ne savait que c'était Draco Malfoy, le supposé alcoolique de la table, du coup.

Sauf qu'étant un loup-garou, mon métabolisme brûlait l'alcool vite, trop vite. Si bien que je devais vraiment boire beaucoup pour espérer commencer à oublier. Mais ça ne marchait jamais de toute façon. Je voyais Ron dès que je fermais les yeux et au début, j'avais même cru l'apercevoir plusieurs fois au Chaudron, mais ce n'était que des illusions.

Il n'était pas revenu.

Je me passai la main sur ma barbe de cinq jours, me disant qu'il faudrait que je pense à me raser avant que Bill ne me rende visite à la fin de la semaine. Il n'aimait pas me voir aussi mal rasé parce que d'après lui, c'était la preuve que je n'allais vraiment pas bien. Alors je faisais un effort, pour lui et parce que si un jour Ron venait avec lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état.

Il ne devait jamais savoir ce que son départ m'avait fait. Je refusais qu'il soit malheureux parce qu'alors, sa fuite n'aurait servi à rien. Je refusais qu'on soit tous les deux malheureux.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Deux ans, sept mois, onze jours et six heures.

J'avalai cul-sec mon verre de Whisky Pur Feu et m'en servis un autre que j'avalai tout aussi vite. J'avais vraiment très mal dormi cette nuit, le loup s'étant agité et je n'avais réussi à fermer l'œil que vers quatre ou cinq heures du matin et m'étais réveillé deux heures plus tard.

Foutu loup.

Je recommandai un verre et tournai la tête vers la porte en l'entendant s'ouvrir, espérant toujours voir une tête rousse apparaitre. Mais ce n'était qu'un couple de touristes.

Je soupirai et bus mon verre puis m'en servis immédiatement un autre. Encore quelques-uns et je serais probablement en état pour retourner me coucher. J'attrapai la bouteille et commençai à me resservir un verre tout en jetant un œil à la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois, avant de me figer.

Impossible.

Je sursautai en entendant un grand bruit de verres brisés et réalisai que j'avais laissé tomber mon verre et la bouteille. Je ne m'y intéressai cependant pas plus que cela et retournai mon attention vers le nouvel arrivant.

Il ressemblait à Ron : grand, roux, beau.

Mon ventre se contracta et mon cœur se serra tandis que mon loup commençait à s'agiter.

Je me souvins alors de cette même scène quelques années auparavant quand j'avais revu Ron pour la première fois depuis que j'étais un loup. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas Ron, ce ne pouvait pas être lui, Ron était parti.

Je devais être en train de rêver et je fus tenter de fermer les yeux, mais ne pus m'y résoudre.

J'étais peut-être en train de rêver mais je ne voulais pas me réveiller.

Il se mit à avancer vers moi et je ne pouvais penser qu'à une chose : ne disparaît pas.

S'il te plait, ne disparait pas. S'il te plait.

**POV Ron**

Je marchais dans les allées, regardant sans vraiment le faire les épitaphes des tombes. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que j'étais venu lui rendre visite et pour ça aussi je m'en voulus.

Quand je fus arrivé devant la sienne, toujours aussi garnie, mon cœur en fut heureux. Il n'était pas oublié, son sacrifice n'était pas oublié.

Je m'assis sur la pierre froide, poussant quelques fleurs.

- Salut vieux. Je sais, je suis impardonnable pour ne pas être venu dernièrement, mais je te rassure, je pensais souvent à toi.

Je regardai la tombe devant moi, perdu dans mes souvenirs.

- J'ai dû partir un moment, pour me trouver. Mais au final, je suis toujours le même, soupirai-je.

Je restai ensuite en silence, là, près de lui, étant juste bien ici. J'avais l'impression qu'il était à côté de moi, me comprenant, me rassurant.

Après un long moment, je dis :

- Je n'ai pas pensé à venir de te le dire à ce moment-là, mais je suis sorti avec Malfoy. C'est un loup-garou, comme Remus. C'est... bizarre. Et le plus déroutant dans cette affaire, c'est que je lui suis destiné.

Je me tus, lui laissant le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Je pouvais imaginer ses yeux s'écarquiller et sa bouche s'ouvrir, sans qu'il ne dise un mot.

- Mais je suis parti Harry, je ne voulais pas que le destin décide à ma place, avouai-je.

Le silence du cimetière reprit à nouveau ses droits et après une bonne heure, ou peut-être plus, peut-être moins, je me levai et pris le chemin du retour. Juste à l'entrée, je tombai sur Hermione, bouquet de fleur à la main, semblant aussi surprise que moi de se rencontrer depuis tout ce temps.

- Oh Ron, ça... ça faisait longtemps. Tu es venu voir Harry ?

- Oui, toi aussi je suppose ?

- Oui.

Je restai là, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle m'avait manquée. Une partie de moi lui en voulait toujours de m'avoir caché la situation d'Harry. Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais quand même un peu heureux de la voir. Voir qu'elle allait bien.

- Je... je dois y aller, dis-je mal à l'aise.

- Oh. D'accord. Ça m'a fait plaisir... de te croiser. Au revoir Ron.

- Au revoir Hermione.

Je la dépassai ensuite et après quelques mètres, me retournai. Je pus voir qu'elle me regardait, les larmes aux yeux.

J'hésitai une fraction de seconde, pour décider si j'allai ou non la prendre dans mes bras, mais restai malgré tout à ma place. Je murmurai un « désolé » avant de tourner les talons et de quitter définitivement le cimetière.

Je choisis ensuite de marcher un peu et décidai d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Je savais que j'allais sûrement y aller, y ayant réfléchis ces derniers jours et voulant réellement aller m'excuser, même si au final, ça lui ferait sûrement encore plus de mal de me voir. Parce que Bill avait raison, je ne pouvais pas me remettre avec lui et j'en étais le premier désolé.

Je fus rapidement sur l'avenue marchande et regardai les vitrines d'un œil vide, mes pensées étant tournées vers ce que je pourrais lui dire, ou plutôt comment le lui dire.

Je ne pouvais juste pas arriver et lui présenter mes excuses comme ça. Je devais au moins tenter de m'expliquer. Quoique... lui dire en face que je ne l'aimais pas pouvait être pire pour lui. J'allais donc sûrement me contenter de maigres excuses.

Soudain décidé, j'accélérai le pas et fus rapidement devant l'entrée si célèbre du Chaudron Baveur. Je laissai un couple entrer, et restai dehors, regardant la porte, hésitant tout de même à en faire de même.

Si j'y allais, j'aurais à assumer ce que j'avais fait, voir sa peine et je ne savais pas si j'allais en avoir la force.

Puis, soupirant, je me décidai enfin, en ayant trop envie et poussai la porte d'entrée. L'odeur de l'alcool me frappa à la gorge et mon regard se posa immédiatement sur lui, comme s'il s'était assis là pour être certain de me voir arriver.

Je restai figé quelques secondes en le voyant là, défait. Sa peine se lisait sur ses traits, ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur éclat, tout comme ses yeux. Il semblait aussi avoir perdu du poids, beaucoup.

Je m'en voulus encore plus et ne pouvant plus attendre, j'avançai vers lui.

- Ne disparaît pas, s'il te plait, ne disparaît pas, s'il te plait, ne cessait-il de marmonner sans me lâcher des yeux.

Je ressentis une douleur dans la poitrine et posai la main dessus, geste vain pour l'apaiser. Je déglutis ensuite et demandai, une fois près de lui :

- Puis-je m'asseoir ?

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et hocha frénétiquement la tête.

Je pris donc place, juste en face de lui puis restai là, le regardant, me sentant de plus en plus mal pour la douleur que je lui avais infligée.

- Je...

Mais je me tus, trouvant soudain dérisoire de lui présenter mes excuses.

- Parle, intervint-il brusquement. S'il te plait je veux juste... Non non je ne veux rien je...

Il soupira et se mordit la lèvre tout en triturant ses mains.

- Je t'ai fait tant de mal, soupirai-je. Je suis désolé Draco.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas... pas important. Tu es là maintenant, je veux dire... c'est vraiment toi pas vrai ou... ou je suis en train de rêver ?

Je sus à ses paroles qu'il pensait que je revenais vers lui. Je regardai soudain autour de nous et ne voulus pas lui infliger ce que je m'apprêtais à lui faire subir devant tous ces gens.

- Peut-on parler dans un endroit plus « privé », s'il te plait ?

- J'ai une chambre ici.

Il se leva et je le suivis. Je pus me rendre compte sur le trajet, qu'il ne cessait de me jeter des regards et je m'en voulus d'être venu. Bill avait eu raison et savoir que j'allais le faire encore plus souffrir dans quelques minutes me tordait le ventre.

Quand il entra dans une chambre, j'hésitai sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant pas si cela était une bonne idée. Mais Bill m'ayant affirmé que Draco ne ferait jamais une chose que je ne souhaitais pas, je pénétrai dans la pièce.

Il me dit, une fois la porte fermée :

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

- J'ai été égoïste. Je... je comprends pourquoi tu es parti. J'aurais dû être... plus gentil avec toi et je n'aurais pas dû te pousser autant. J'aurais dû être aussi parfait pour toi que tu ne l'étais pour moi. Mais je te promets que je vais changer ça. On ne fera que ce que tu veux, Ron. C'est ce qui importe. Tu dois être heureux et je... je dois être capable de te rendre heureux.

Je reculai d'un pas, la douleur dans ma poitrine grandissant.

- Draco, dis-je d'une voix douce malgré le nœud présent dans mon estomac. Je suis venu ici uniquement pour te présenter mes excuses de vive voix. Je... je ne suis pas revenu comme tu le penses et je m'en excuse aussi, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je... De t'avoir fait autant souffrir et maintenant encore plus. J'avais cru que tu étais resté au Terrier tout ce temps, sinon, je serais revenu. Je... mais... Écoute Draco, on ne peut pas recommencer, je suis, du plus profond de mon âme, désolé pour ça, finis-je en allant prendre ses mains dans les miennes.

Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose. Il s'accrocha à mes mains en les serrant fortement sans cependant me faire mal. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues, mais cela ne sembla même pas le perturber plus que cela, comme si... comme s'il y était habitué.

- Tu n'es pas le fautif, expliquai-je. C'est moi, juste moi Draco, je suis juste incapable d'aimer. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends, tu n'y es pour rien.

- S'il te plait, Ron. S'il te plait ne pars pas. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Je peux pas... on ne peut pas... Pas sans toi. On a besoin de toi. S'il te plait. Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Si je reste sans t'aimer, tu souffriras encore plus Draco, je fais ça pour toi, dis-je en lâchant ses mains. Je suis désolé, ajoutai-je avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, je m'appuyai dessus et entendis rapidement des sanglots. Je fermai les yeux, pleurant moi aussi, m'en voulant de tout le mal que je lui faisais alors que lui m'aimait.

Je restai là, contre le bois, plusieurs minutes avant de ne plus pouvoir l'entendre sans rien faire.

Je rentrai de nouveau dans la chambre et le pris dans mes bras, m'accroupissant au sol.

Je répétai ensuite, en une litanie : « pardon, je suis désolé ».

**POV Draco **_(Retour en arrière) _

Il était là !

Il était vraiment là et il me parlait et c'était sa voix.

Et son odeur.

Oh bon sang ce que son odeur m'avait manqué.

Il commença à parler de nouveau mais s'arrêta et je me retrouvais à lui demander de parler sans même m'en rendre compte.

Mais je ne pouvais pas exiger quelque chose de lui, je ne devais rien lui demander et tout lui donner. Il fallait que ça marche, s'il partait de nouveau je n'y survivrais pas.

Il devait me pardonner.

Il me demanda si on pouvait parler dans un endroit plus privé et je m'empressais d'accepter, je voulais tellement le toucher.

Il était revenu.

Ron était revenu et il était là, avec moi.

A peine rentrait-on dans la chambre que je m'excusai, je voulais qu'il comprenne que j'étais désolé, que j'étais conscient d'avoir tout gâché mais que j'allais arranger ça.

Il était revenu.

Ça devait bien nous laisser une chance ça, non ?

J'allais finalement pouvoir lui montrer que je pouvais être celui qui lui fallait, que je pouvais être parfait.

Mais... « On ne peut pas recommencer », qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour le lui demander mais aucun mot ne sortit, je ne voulais pas savoir.

Il tenait mes mains dans les siennes et c'était parfait.

Je voulais recommencer, on devait recommencer.

S'il te plait Ron. Laisse-moi te montrer, s'il te plait, laisse-moi te prouver que je peux être parfait. Je sais que je ne le suis pas mais je vais le devenir. Tout ce que tu voudras Ron, tout.

Mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Et j'avais oublié, il ne m'aimait pas.

Et il était désolé pour moi.

Il lâcha mes mains et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière avant de refermer la porte.

Je fixai mes mains sans les voir, avant de m'effondrer sur le sol.

Ron m'avait vu pleurer.

Non, il ne devait pas savoir que j'étais triste, il ne devait pas savoir.

Je me battis contre mon loup qui voulait que je me lève et le rattrape.

Moi aussi je le voulais, plus que tout, mais je ne pouvais pas et de toute façon, j'aurais été incapable de bouger.

Il ne voulait pas de moi. Il ne m'aimait pas.

Je me mis à sangloter de plus en plus fort sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Ron était revenu, mais il était reparti tout aussi vite. Je sentis bientôt des bras autour de moi et me figeai en me rendant compte que c'était lui.

Il n'était pas reparti, il était toujours là.

Il se mit à répéter des « pardon » et des « je suis désolé » encore et encore et je m'en voulus de le faire souffrir.

- Ce n'est pas... pas ta faute Ron, rétorquai-je en essayant de contenir mes sanglots. C'est moi le loup, c'est moi qui... moi qui suis désolé. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, d'être avec toi. On pourra être juste amis si tu veux. Je croyais, je croyais que tu voulais qu'on soit plus que ça, mais on peut juste être amis, on peut être moins que ça si tu veux mais ne repars pas, s'il te plait.

Il ne dit rien mais me serra encore plus et je pus sentir des larmes contre mon cou.

- Je... j'ai cherché Draco, ce sentiment, cette sensation. De bras en bras, mais... rien n'a été aussi fort que quand tu me touches, chuchota-t-il. Rien. Rien n'a créé cette faim, cette vague d'envie... Rien.

Il s'écarta ensuite de moi et me regarda, les yeux rougis.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait. Je croyais qu'il ne m'aimait pas, je croyais...

Voir ses yeux rougis me rendit encore plus tristes et je passais mes doigts sur ses joues pour effacer ses larmes avant de murmurer :

- Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis. Tu... tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Je ne suis plus sûr de rien, souffla-t-il avant de se laisser aller contre ma main, accentuant mon toucher.

- Je suis désolé.

Je ne savais plus exactement pourquoi j'étais désolé mais c'était tout ce que j'arrivais à dire. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'il m'avait manqué ou que je l'aimais, mais la dernière fois que je lui avais dit ces trois malheureux mots, il était parti.

Je croisai son regard et la seconde suivante, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes et ce n'était pas moi qui avais bougé.

Seulement, le temps que je pense ne serait-ce qu'à réagir, il avait déjà reculé.

Un peu déçu, je me retenais de me jeter sur lui mais je lui avais promis qu'on ne ferait que comme il voulait. J'ouvris la bouche dans l'optique de dire quelque chose mais une fois de plus, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les miennes et sa langue se mit à jouer avec la mienne. Il recula de nouveau et posa son front contre le mien avant de revenir m'embrasser encore une fois.

Cette fois cependant, il ne recula pas et je pus prendre pleinement part au baiser.

Il agrippa ma nuque avec l'une de ses mains tandis que l'autre passait sous mon t-shirt et je crus défaillir en sentant la peau chaude et douce de ses doigts toucher mon ventre, mes côtes, mon dos. Mes mains à moi étaient toujours sur ses joues et je n'osai pas trop les bouger, de peur qu'il ne s'enfuie.

Il continua d'approfondir le baiser et même si j'avais encore peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve ou bien qu'il ne reparte le lendemain, je me laissai aller et tentai de ne penser qu'à une seule chose : lui faire plaisir.

**POV Ron**

Quand je l'avais pris dans mes bras, mon corps avait eu soudain envie de plus. Le sentir plus, en avoir plus.

Je n'avais pas eu ça avec mes autres conquêtes et là, j'avais douté.

Ce que j'avais ressentis avec Draco, je ne l'avais plus ressenti avec personne. Alors j'avais testé, l'embrassant tout d'abord chastement. Et j'avais soudain ressenti du regret à ne pas laisser mes lèvres sur les siennes plus longtemps. Alors je l'avais embrassé de nouveau, une vague de bien-être envahissant mon corps au moment où nos langues étaient entrées en collision. Mais j'avais reculé, afin de m'éclaircir les idées, de comprendre.

Tout ce temps où j'avais cru ne pas l'aimer était peut-être une erreur... mais je n'en étais pas sûr.

Seulement, l'envie était toujours là, présente, chaleureuse et totalement envahissante. Alors je l'embrassai de nouveau, complètement. Je passai même la main sous son t-shirt et sentir sa peau, si douce, si chaude, me renvoya à nos moments intimes, presque trois ans plus tôt.

J'avais envie de ça, je voulais ça, tout ça, lui, tout entier.

Je commençai donc à lui retirer son haut et fus plus que déçu en me rendant compte qu'une fois ses mains retirées de mes joues, il les avait juste gardées le long de son corps, comme si me toucher m'aurait fait disparaitre ou mit en colère.

Je désirais qu'il me touche, m'enveloppe, me pénètre. Je le voulais partout, prenant part de moi.

Ma bouche dériva vers sa mâchoire, puis son cou et enfin son oreille, que je mordillai avant de murmurer :

- Touche-moi, caresse-moi, aime-moi...

Il cessa tout mouvement et me regarda, incertain avant de me sourire doucement et d'ajouter :

- Tout ce que tu veux, Ron.

Ses yeux me firent mal, au plus profond de mon être, mais... en même temps, ils me firent du bien.

Remarquant soudain que nous étions toujours accroupis au sol, je me relevai et lui tendis la main, qu'il prit. Je constatai qu'il tremblait et l'embrassai une fois qu'il fut debout, tout en le poussant vers le lit. Je l'y allongeai et me posai au-dessus de lui, continuant le baiser tout en caressant son torse. Jamais auparavant je n'avais été actif avec lui et je le regrettais maintenant, ressentant un plaisir énorme à le sentir frissonner sous moi et récolter ses gémissements étouffés par le baiser.

Je me mis ensuite à embrasser sa peau, dérivant vers son torse et son abdomen. Je lui retirai son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement et vis son érection, belle et luisante.

Et jamais avant ça je n'avais eu envie de la prendre en bouche, jamais.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Je voulais la lécher, la suçoter, la goûter. Ce que je fis, le besoin de le faire étant trop important. J'avais comme l'impression que mon corps avait été en manque tout ce temps, ce manque que j'avais ressenti les derniers mois.

Je me mis à le sucer, une première pour moi et il gémit tout en murmurant mon prénom, puis, il tira sur mes cheveux et je dus le lâcher.

- Ron, tu ne... Je vais venir, si tu continues. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attendais ça et je... je ne durerais pas longtemps, rougit-il en se mordant la lèvre. Je suis désolé.

Je ne répondis rien et repris ma tâche, voulant le goûter, tout simplement. Comme un besoin vital, quelque chose que j'étais obligé de faire. Il se vida dans ma bouche, alors que ses mains avaient tenté de me retirer. Je grimaçai face au goût amer, mais ensuite, remontai en un chemin de baiser, tout en bougeant des hanches, plus qu'excité.

Je n'avais même jamais été aussi excité de toute ma vie, jamais.

Quand nos bouches furent unies une fois de plus, je fus heureux qu'il inverse nos positions. Il me déshabilla aussi, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il mettait à nu. Je gémissais, murmurant son prénom comme si cela m'aidait à me raccrocher au sol alors que mon corps semblait décoller.

Une fois nu, ses mains caressèrent mes cuisses.

Sentir sa bouche m'engloutir complètement me fit crier, puis gémir encore et encore, me sentant brûler, me consumer. Je ne fus pas long à me vider dans sa bouche qui fut quelques secondes plus tard sur la mienne.

Nous nous embrassâmes à en perdre haleine un long moment, tout en caressant la peau de l'autre, emmêlant nos jambes. Mais je n'étais pas rassasié, j'en voulais plus, encore plus.

Je le voulais tout entier, je voulais être à lui de nouveau. Alors j'enroulais mes jambes autour de son bassin et bougeai des hanches. Il recula, inspira complètement, puis me regarda et demanda, ses yeux ayant viré au doré une fraction de seconde :

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Parce qu'après... je ne sais vraiment pas si je pourrais m'arrêter. Bon sang, tu m'as tellement manqué si tu savais...

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie, avouai-je. Et toi aussi tu m'as manqué, tellement manqué, soufflai-je sur la fin avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

**POV Draco**

Il m'avait embrassé, touché, léché, sucé et maintenant, il voulait que je le prenne.

C'était définitivement un rêve devenu réalité.

Je glissai ma bouche contre son cou et inspirai fortement son odeur, je voulais la garder imprimée en moi. J'avais tellement besoin de lui.

Au début, j'avais cru qu'il allait reculer, ou qu'il allait être comme avant, plutôt passif, mais là... Il avait pris les choses en main et même si j'étais un loup dominant, ou censé l'être parce que vu comment je m'étais comporté ces dernières années, je n'en étais plus bien sûr, j'avais vraiment aimé qu'il soit actif.

Il bougea des hanches une fois de plus mais tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était qu'il avait dit que je lui avais manqué aussi, vraiment ?!

J'avais du mal à y croire mais je décidai finalement de ne pas m'attarder là-dessus maintenant. Pour l'instant, il était dans mes bras et il avait apparemment envie de moi alors je n'allais pas laisser passer cette chance de l'avoir au moins une dernière fois près de moi, avec moi, tout autour de moi.

J'avais une envie folle de m'enfoncer en lui, là maintenant et sans perdre plus de temps, mais je ne voulais pas le blesser alors je pris le temps de le préparer un peu avec mes doigts. Dans l'idéal, j'aurais voulu utiliser ma langue aussi, mais sa bouche refusait de se décoller de la mienne, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour me déplaire. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas embrassé et ça m'avait tellement manqué que rien que le fait d'y penser me faisait souffrir. La douleur habituelle dans mon ventre s'était totalement dissipée quand il avait posé sa bouche sur moi, mais mon cœur se serrait encore à la pensée que tout ça ne serait peut-être qu'éphémère.

Je ne m'y attardai cependant pas et préférai me concentrer sur les sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir. Trop impatient, je finis par retirer mes doigts avant de m'enfoncer en lui doucement.

Il gémit et souffla contre mes lèvres :

- Oh, j'me sens si complet... là... tout de suite.

Il voulait me tuer.

Soit ça, soit il n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'il me faisait.

Je m'enfonçai en lui jusqu'à la garde puis me figeai, à la fois pour lui laisser le temps de s'adapter et pour profiter des sensations.

Mon loup était plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ces dernières années et il grogna en même temps que je gémissais tandis que Ron commençait à bouger ses hanches. Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de dire une bêtise et l'embrassai tout en bougeant à mon tour.

Cette fois non plus, je ne durerais probablement pas longtemps, mais Ron semblait dans le même état que moi alors je ne m'en inquiétais pas trop. Nous continuâmes de bouger nos hanches à l'unisson avant que nos mouvements ne deviennent moins ordonnés.

J'attrapai son sexe en main et le caressai tout en continuant à bouger en lui et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour venir. Je me concentrai sur son visage dans la jouissance, voulant imprimer cette image, son image, derrière ma rétine, juste au cas où.

Le sentir se contracter autour de moi me coupa la respiration et après deux autres poussées, je vins à mon tour et me laissai tomber sur lui, à bout de force. Non seulement j'avais très mal dormi la nuit précédente mais en plus le temps que je venais de passer avec Ron avait été épuisant, autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

Ne voulant pas l'écraser, je me décalai sur le côté avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule, une de mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur son ventre. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il parte.

Ron étant silencieux et voulant connaitre son état d'esprit, je me risquai à lui demander :

- Ça va ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit, avant de m'embrasser.

- Il aura fallu que je parte, te faisant par la même souffrir, pour enfin savoir.

- Savoir quoi ?

Une partie de moi ne voulait vraiment pas savoir. Je voulais juste arrêter le temps et qu'on reste ainsi pour toujours. Mais ignorer la réalité n'allait pas m'aider.

- Que je te veux toi, juste toi. Il n'y aura jamais plus que toi.

Je me figeai et me retrouvai incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. J'avais dû boire plus que de raison pour faire un rêve aussi... irréaliste. Comme si la réalité pouvait être aussi belle.

- Draco, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Ce ne fut qu'après que Ron m'ait posé cette question que je réagis enfin. J'essuyai les larmes sur mon visage puis soufflai, dépité mais malgré tout souriant :

- J'aurai vraiment voulu que ce ne soit pas juste un rêve...

Et je regrettais de ne pas simplement avoir la possibilité de ne jamais me réveiller.

Il m'embrassa, me colla à lui et dit ensuite :

- Tu ne rêves pas et demain, je serais là, ainsi que les jours suivants.

J'acquiesçai vaguement, me refusant à le croire et me laissai aller contre lui.

Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis, bercé par sa respiration calme et mesurée.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce sixième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p **  
**Abby and Jes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Cœur de Loup

**Couple** : Draco/Ron

**Genre** : Romance/ Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autre, à JKR. Certains personnages sont de nous, ils seront ajoutés au fur et à mesure.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Draco, et Jes dans celle de Ron.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture. 15 chapitres

**Bêta correctrice** : Red Blood Apple

**Résumé** : _Dans un monde sorcier qui se remet difficilement de la guerre et des personnes disparues, Draco vous aurait ri au nez si vous lui aviez dit qu'un jour, Ron deviendrait le centre de son monde. Mais voilà, on ne peut rien faire contre le destin et la réalité peut parfois même dépasser vos rêves les plus fous._

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre par semaine voir plus, _si nous sommes gentilles._

* * *

**Note Abby** : Hello ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, voici déjà le chapitre 7. Nous le postons avec un peu d'avance pour la simple et bonne raison que puisque vous avez été gentils avec nous (encore merci pour vos reviews), nous sommes gentilles avec vous en retour. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et que vous n'hésiterez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture !

**Note Jes** : Z'avez vu ? On est gentille, on poste plus tôt, bien plus tôt. Merci énormément pour vos reviews *-* Elles nous ont fait très plaisir ! Sinon, voici la suite, tant attendue, voulue. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Merci à** Wolfin Hope, stefanyboh, Storm08, Westyversionfrench, Zifan, holybleu, Larva Heart, Djianara, celia brandon massen, red blood apple, Ecnerrolf, Emyclash, doubi, Meylhana **pour leur review, mise en alerte et/ou favoris.**

**Note correctrice** : Merci à Abby et Jes pour toutes leurs magnifiques fictions !

* * *

**Cœur de Loup**

**Chapitre 7**

**POV Draco**

Une main passant dans mes cheveux et une autre caressant mes flancs me réveillèrent. J'ouvris les yeux doucement, relevant la tête avant de me figer. Ron était là, encore et il me souriait.

Je me pinçai discrètement et attendis de me réveiller, seul, mais rien ne se passa. J'étais toujours là, dans mon lit au Chaudron Baveur, dans les bras de Ron.

- Bonjour, dit-il tendrement.

Je me mordis la lèvre et lui souris en retour avant de reposer la tête sur son épaule. Il était toujours là. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous la nuit dernière.

Peut-être allait-il rester finalement ?! Peut-être était-il revenu pour de bon, pour être avec moi.

Je soupirai de soulagement et posai ma main à plat sur son torse, le sentant monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration. Je ne voulais pas bouger, plus jamais. Je me sentais enfin complet depuis plus de deux ans et être aussi heureux me fit mal, parce que j'avais toujours peur que cela s'arrête. Et ma peur ne diminua pas quand Ron commença à bouger visiblement dans l'optique de se lever. Je m'agrippai à lui avant de murmurer, un sanglot dans la voix :

- S'il te plait, ne pars pas.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et me dit, d'une voix rassurante :

- Je ne pars pas, je dois juste aller aux toilettes.

J'hésitai mais le laissai partir malgré tout. Je ne pouvais pas le retenir contre sa volonté de toute façon. Il se leva et j'attrapai sa lettre dans la table de nuit et son t-shirt de la veille avant de me retourner et de m'allonger sur le côté, dos à la salle de bains.

La lettre était toujours là, je n'avais donc pas imaginé ces dernières années non plus. S'il devait repartir, je ne voulais pas le voir le faire, je n'étais pas sûr de comment je réagirai sinon. Mais j'espérais quand même qu'il allait rester. Il fallait qu'il reste, j'avais besoin de lui. Je n'avais été que l'ombre de moi-même dernièrement et encore, mais je me sentais bien maintenant. Enfin, mieux du moins.

Je serrai la lettre entre mes doigts compulsivement tout en reniflant son vêtement, voulant garder son odeur avec moi. Il ne pouvait pas partir. S'il vous plait, faites qu'il ne parte plus. Je me repliai sur moi-même en l'entendant revenir dans la chambre puis je sentis le matelas s'affaisser.

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer ?!

Il m'entoura soudain de ses bras, se collant à moi, posant ensuite sa bouche sur le haut de ma nuque. Je l'entendis ensuite soupirer et murmurer :

- Je m'en veux tellement Draco, tellement. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir. J'étais en train de le blesser et je ne voulais pas ça, je voulais qu'il soit heureux.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, soufflai-je en me collant un peu plus contre lui. Si j'avais été... si j'avais été bien pour toi, tu serais resté. Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'aurais dû être mieux. Mais je vais faire des efforts et être parfait pour toi d'accord. Mais ne pars plus s'il te plait. S'il te plait.

Il sembla en colère et tout à coup, je me retrouvai sur le dos, lui me surplombant. Il prit ma tête entre ses mains et dit :

- Arrête avec ça Draco ! Si je suis parti, c'est parce que j'étais un idiot. Je n'ai pas vu la chance qui m'était offerte, je n'ai pas vu que tu étais parfait pour moi. Tu... tu n'es pas responsable Draco, j'ai juste été aveugle. Tu n'avais rien fait de mal.

Il m'embrassa et recula, posant son front contre le mien et murmura ensuite tout en me regardant :

- Tu étais parfait et moi, je ne le voyais tout simplement pas.

Je passai mes bras autour de lui et le serrai fort contre moi. Le poids dans ma poitrine qui m'oppressait jusque là avait disparu et ça faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien, entier, heureux. Ça faisait si longtemps que je ne pus m'empêcher de me mettre à pleurer tout en hoquetant :

- Merci, Ron. Merci, merci, merci.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et m'écartai légèrement pour poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il répondit à mon baiser et je me mis à sourire contre ses lèvres alors que mes larmes cessaient de couler.

J'étais de nouveau entier, enfin.

**POV Ron**

Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre comme fou contre ma poitrine ainsi que sa peau moite de sueur.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement alors que nous venions pour une troisième fois aujourd'hui, de faire l'amour.

Et tout était dans ces mots.

Je venais de faire l'amour, peut-être pour la première fois de ma vie. J'avais sentis en moi ces trois mots vouloir être chuchotés, murmurés, criés. Mais j'avais gardé le silence, gémissant uniquement son prénom, encore et encore.

Je me rendais compte aussi que j'avais perdu du temps. J'avais fait souffrir des personnes qui ne le méritaient tout simplement pas, parce que j'avais été lâche et peureux. Je n'avais pas voulu ce qui m'avait été proposé. J'avais refusé l'amour d'un loup-garou.

Comme je pouvais le regretter alors que sa main caressait mon flanc droit, me procurant des vagues de bien-être.

Et le manque que j'avais pu ressentir si loin de lui prenait enfin un sens. C'était lui qui m'avait manqué, ses yeux, sa voix, sa peau, ses baisers, ses coups de reins. J'avais envie de pleurer là, nu sous lui, en prenant conscience de tout ce que j'avais ressentis depuis que je l'avais embrassé la veille. Depuis que j'avais compris.

Compris que ce que j'avais pris pour du désir et du plaisir, était un mélange de ses deux sentiments mêlé à l'amour que j'avais pour lui.

Mais mon ventre gronda et je me dis que retourner à la maison pour manger serait une bonne chose, sauf que je ne voulais pas rentrer seul.

- Draco ?

- Hmm ? Gémit-il en se collant contre moi.

- Tu accepterais de revenir vivre au Terrier ? Avec moi ?

- Je... je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je te suivrais n'importe où, mais... je ne suis pas sûr que tes parents veuillent me revoir.

Je souris et attirai sa bouche pour l'embrasser avant de lui avouer :

- Mes parents seront contents de te ravoir à la maison, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai pas été très gentil avec eux... enfin je n'ai pas été méchant, mais je les ai ignorés.

- Et cela n'est pas grave, ils comprenaient tes raisons, ils se faisaient juste du souci pour toi. Alors, on prépare tes affaires et on y va ? Demandai-je. Je dois t'avouer que je commence à avoir faim.

- Comme tu veux, sourit-il doucement.

- Non, je veux savoir ce que toi, tu veux, dis-je en l'embrassant une fois encore.

J'étais sûr que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de ses lèvres.

- Je veux juste être avec toi.

- Moi aussi, mais il faut avouer que cette chambre n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour ça, soufflai-je soudain amusé.

- Oui, c'est sûr, sourit-il à son tour.

Je l'embrassai une fois de plus et à nouveau, je fus pris dans un tourbillon d'envie et de désir. Je migrai vers son cou que je léchai, mordillai, avant de parcourir son corps de mes doigts. Il gémit et son visage si heureux me combla de bonheur.

J'échangeai nos positions et commençai à me déhancher, voulant de nouveau en avoir plus.

Une drogue, il était une drogue.

Nous ne fûmes pas longs à durcir et je fus heureux quand il reprit les rennes. Il m'immobilisa sur le lit, tout en prenant nos sexes ensemble. Je souris puis gémis, face aux sensations qu'il me procurait. Il me prit la main et la serra, tout en bougeant, me caressant. Nos regards s'ancrèrent et ses iris gris laissèrent place à celles dorées. Je me sentis emporté au loin, là, dans cette chambre, sous lui, à lui.

- Oh Draco, soufflai-je.

- Ron, je t'…, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre et de poser sa bouche sur mon cou qu'il mordit doucement.

- Moi aussi, dis-je en fermant mes yeux désormais embués de larmes.

Il se releva légèrement et ancra de nouveau son regard dans le mien, sourcils froncés.

- De quoi... toi aussi ?! Demanda-t-il.

Je caressai sa joue, les larmes coulant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je sentis un poids s'enlever et sans comprendre, je fondis en larmes, mon corps parcourut de soubresauts.

Il déposa un baiser sur chacune de mes joues, puis sur mon nez et mon front avant de plonger son regard doré dans le mien. Visiblement, le loup avait pris le contrôle. Il posa sa bouche sur mon cou et le lécha une fois, puis deux, avant d'enfoncer ses dents dans ma chair et de me mordre, profondément.

Je geignis, une douleur vive prenant part de moi mais avant que je ne puisse même essayer de le repousser, une chaleur remplaça la douleur. Elle m'enveloppa, se propageant dans tout mon être. J'agrippai alors Draco par les cheveux, le gardant contre moi, enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Quand il cessa de me mordre, je sentis sa langue lécher à nouveau plusieurs fois mon cou, avant que sa bouche ne se pose sur la mienne. Nos langues s'unirent et malgré le goût métallique de mon sang, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien.

Il m'embrassait comme un dément et quand je sentis ses doigts me préparer une fois de plus, j'en demandai plus, gémissant ouvertement mon désir de l'avoir en moi. Il ne fut pas long à exhausser ma demande et nos corps s'unirent une fois encore.

Je grognai, pleurnichai, tellement le plaisir était grand, immense, démesuré. Je ne pus me retenir de lui redire ces trois petits mots et n'eus que des grognements en retour, mais ces derniers faisaient naître en moi un plaisir encore inconnu jusque-là.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me regardai dans le miroir, effleurant du bout des doigts cette morsure. Je frissonnai, me rappelant le plaisir que j'avais ressenti au moment où ses dents avaient pénétré ma chair.

Puis, me souvenant que Draco m'attendait, je me rinçai le visage et sortis de la salle de bains.

Je fus heureux de voir sa valise faite et allant vers lui un sourire aux lèvres, je l'embrassai avant de souffler :

- Rentrons chez nous.

- Chez nous, murmura-t-il comme s'il testait le goût de ce mot sur ses lèvres.

Il m'adressa ensuite un sourire éclatant et prit ma main dans la sienne.

Je la serrai et nous fis sortir de la chambre. Nous allâmes au comptoir et Draco voulut savoir combien il devait, mais Tom, le gérant, annonça que Snape s'occupait de tout. Draco le remercia et ensuite, nous pûmes quitter la taverne. Draco avait voulu emprunter le réseau de cheminette, mais je l'avais tiré dehors, voulant avant tout le présenter à quelqu'un qui m'était cher.

Nous traversâmes l'allée marchande puis, je nous fis transplaner à l'entrée du cimetière. Draco stoppa soudain et me dit :

- C'est un cimetière Ron. Qu… qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- Viens, soufflai-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce qu'il fit. Je marchai vers la tombe d'Harry et une fois devant je pris Draco dans mes bras, collant son dos contre mon torse.

- Harry, je tiens à te présenter l'homme que j'aime.

Je ressentis un plaisir immense à prononcer cette phrase et dis ensuite :

- Draco, voici mon meilleur ami.

- Ah, euh... bonjour ?!

Je ris et embrassai son cou, avant de fermer les yeux, remerciant intérieurement Harry d'avoir sauvé Draco ce jour-là, dans la salle sur demande. Je nous conduisis ensuite à la sortir du cimetière et nous fis transplaner devant le Terrier.

Je n'attendis pas et nous dirigeai vers la maison. Quand nous fûmes dans le salon, je vis maman en train de tricoter. Elle nous sourit, posant ses affaires sur le divan puis se leva et vint prendre immédiatement Draco dans ses bras en lui disant :

- Ravie de te revoir Draco.

- Hum... oui, moi aussi, répondit-il vaguement, visiblement gêné.

Puis, elle regarda nos mains liées et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, avant qu'elle ne nous serre tous les deux dans ses bras, murmurant qu'elle était heureuse pour nous. Elle nous poussa ensuite vers ma chambre, nous disant qu'elle allait nous préparer quelque chose à manger.

Je tirai donc Draco à ma suite à l'étage et une fois dans ma chambre, la porte fermée, je restai figé.

Je pus me souvenir de notre première fois, de tout ce que nous avions fait ici, de mes sourires, des siens. De ses « je t'aime » restés sans réponse, de la douleur que je lui avais infligée.

Je me promis de ne plus jamais le faire souffrir volontairement et sans attendre, le pris dans mes bras, enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

Il me serra contre lui en retour avant de murmurer :

- Tous ces posters des Canons de Chudley m'avaient presque manqués.

Je ris, le gardant contre moi et avouai :

- T'avoir dans mes bras m'avait manqué.

**POV Draco**

L'avoir dans mes bras m'avait manqué aussi.

J'avais toujours du mal à croire qu'on était bien de retour ici, dans cette chambre, tous les deux, mais apparemment, c'était bien la réalité.

Il me relâcha quelques minutes plus tard et dégagea un tiroir de sa commode pour que je puisse y mettre les quelques affaires que je possédais. Le geste me toucha profondément et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme idiot.

Molly nous apporta un plateau repas qu'on eut le droit de manger dans la chambre et nous allâmes ensuite nous installer dans le lit de Ron.

Nous étions allongés sur le côté, face à face, nos jambes entremêlées et nos mains parcourant le corps de l'autre. Ron ne cessait de me toucher et de m'embrasser et ça me faisait un bien fou. Mon loup n'avait jamais été aussi joyeux, si bien que si j'avais été dans ma forme animale, j'étais à peu près sûr que j'aurais ressemblé à un de ces chiens idiot, la langue pendante et la queue qui remue frénétiquement. Ron avait disparu pendant plus de deux ans et j'avais très envie de savoir ce qu'il avait fait, mais même si j'avais un peu peur de sa réponse, je me décidai finalement à poser la question.

- Dis, je me demandais... tu as fais quoi, pendant tout ce temps ?

Il sembla soudain triste et souffla, détournant les yeux :

- Je... je préfère ne pas te faire souffrir plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.

- Ah... je vois. Fais pas cette tête-là Ron, ce n'est pas grave.

- Je m'en veux quand même, fit-il en venant caresser mon nez du sien.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu voulais être heureux et tu voulais être sûr de ce que tu faisais. Moi aussi je voulais, je veux que tu sois heureux. Et je comprenais ta décision alors... je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu tu sais. Et je ne t'ai pas posé cette question pour souffrir ou te faire souffrir c'est juste... tu as passé du temps loin de moi et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu as bien pu faire, si tu as été heureux, blessé. C'est juste ça. Mais si vraiment tu ne veux pas m'en parler, alors d'accord, ce n'est pas grave.

- Je vais te raconter dans ce cas, souffla-t-il, je te dois bien ça. Je suis parti chez mon oncle au Canada. Là-bas, j'ai vite traîné avec les amis de mes cousins pendant quelques semaines, ne faisant rien d'autre de mes journées. Puis, un ami de mon oncle m'a proposé de travailler dans sa boutique. J'ai accepté et j'ai commencé à travailler pour lui. J'ai vite fait la connaissance de sa fille, Maurine. Et... et...

Maurine, quel prénom affreux. Je me doutais de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, mais je voulais tout de même l'entendre de sa bouche.

- Ah et tu... tu étais amoureux d'elle ? C'est ça que tu ne veux pas me dire ? Je peux l'entendre si c'est le cas, je peux le comprendre.

Est-ce qu'il allait retourner vers elle ?

Et si un jour il se rendait compte qu'il voulait des enfants, est-ce qu'il me laisserait pour elle et sa fécondité ?!

Mon loup commença à angoisser mais je m'incitai au calme. Pour l'instant, Ron était là, avec moi. Et il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, deux fois. Il ne me l'aurait pas dit s'il ne le pensait pas.

- Non, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, c'est en partie pour ça aussi que je suis revenu, je me croyais incapable d'aimer. Et oui, après qu'elle m'ait tournée autour pendant un temps, j'ai fini par me mettre avec elle. Mais... ce n'était pas pareil et j'ai été voir ailleurs dans son dos. Je m'en veux encore pour ça, mais j'avais besoin de ressentir autre chose que du simple plaisir.

- Je vois.

Alors il avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pas seulement avec Maurine, avec plusieurs personnes.

Mais il n'en avait aimé aucun, n'est-ce pas ?

Je pouvais vivre avec ça. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Et puis, j'avais été son premier et ça, personne ne me l'enlèverait. Pas même Maurine.

Je me collai totalement contre lui, torse contre torse et posai mon nez contre son cou, là où je l'avais marqué plus tôt. Le loup y pensait depuis que Ron était revenu, pensant qu'ainsi, ce dernier ne serait peut-être plus en mesure de partir, mais il n'avait rien fait avant que Ron n'avoue m'aimer. Il avait complètement accepté le lien cette fois-ci, pas seulement le plaisir que notre relation lui apportait et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le mordre. Il s'était d'abord tendu et j'avais eu peur d'y avoir été trop fort mais ensuite, il s'était accroché à moi et maintenant, j'avais juste envie de recommencer, encore et encore. Je léchai la marque plusieurs fois et Ron gémit contre mon oreille, me faisant instantanément vouloir en entendre plus, en sentir plus.

Je laissai ma main glisser contre son flanc avant de le pousser quelque peu pour pouvoir me retrouver au-dessus de lui, en appui sur une main. J'ancrai mon regard dans le sien et tout ce que je pus y voir était de l'acceptation et du désir. Je grognai de contentement puis reposai ma bouche contre son cou et laissai mes mains l'explorer.

Il recommença à gémir et je retournai l'embrasser, souriant contre ses lèvres.

Ron était revenu et moi, j'étais de nouveau heureux.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Me souvenant soudainement qu'aujourd'hui était la pleine lune, je posai mon livre sur la table du salon et montai rapidement à l'étage pour prendre la potion.

Comment avais-je sérieusement pu oublier de la prendre ce matin ?

Ce n'était pas si grave cependant, on était en début d'après-midi et j'avais le temps, mais tout de même. J'avalai la potion et redescendis pour trouver Ron toujours assis dans son fauteuil, son livre posé sur ses genoux, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

- Est-ce que ça va ?! Demanda-t-il tandis que je prenais place sur l'accoudoir à ses côtés.

Je passai le bras autour de ses épaules en acquiesçant doucement et il reprit sa lecture. Je déposai un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de laisser un léger sourire flotter sur mes lèvres. Cela faisait maintenant un mois et dix jours que Ron était revenu et tout allait pour le mieux entre nous.

Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune, mais j'étais détendu, contrairement à celle du mois dernier.

En me réveillant le matin, j'avais tout de suite réalisé que c'était le jour de la pleine lune et toute ma bonne humeur s'était évaporée. Pleine lune voulait dire transformation et transformation voulait dire loin de Ron. Cela n'avait fait qu'une dizaine de jours qu'il était rentré et j'avais encore peur à ce moment-là qu'il me quitte. Je savais que ma peur était irrationnelle mais je n'avais pas réussi à m'en empêcher, les souvenirs des dernières années encore trop vivaces dans mon esprit. J'avais essayé de cacher mon angoisse toute la journée, mais plus le soleil avait baissé dans le ciel et plus j'avais été inquiet. Si bien que je m'étais retrouvé à attendre devant la porte de la salle de bains que Ron en sorte et si j'avais pu, je l'aurais accompagné à l'intérieur.

Ce jour-là, en pensant au fait que j'allais devoir partir quelques heures plus tard, mon loup s'était affolé de plus en plus et n'avait cessé de gémir dans mon esprit, refusant de quitter Ron. Parce que la dernière fois qu'on était parti sans lui, on ne l'avait plus revu pendant bien trop longtemps. Alors ma raison savait que je devais partir avant la nuit, mais mon cœur, lui, s'y était refusé. Et puisqu'il était appuyé par mon loup, ma raison n'avait eu aucune chance de prendre le dessus. Molly avait fait à dîner et nous étions passés à table plus tôt que prévu pour que je ne sois pas en retard à Poudlard. J'avais eu du mal à avaler quoi que ce soit mais j'avais fait trainer le repas le plus longtemps possible, jouant avec ma nourriture et parlant de tout et de rien. J'avais su que c'était dangereux, mais je n'avais pas pu laisser Ron, c'était hors de question. Alors, quand Molly avait souligné que c'était probablement l'heure pour moi de partir, j'avais grogné puis fondu en larmes. Ron s'était affolé et j'avais essayé de me calmer, en vain. J'avais fini par lui expliquer les raisons de mon état et il avait proposé de m'accompagner, nous étions donc finalement parti.

Severus nous avait accueilli au château et avait lancé un regard dédaigneux à Ron avant de nous inviter à le suivre. Arrivés devant la salle sur demande, je m'étais mis à trembler tellement je refusais de laisser Ron, mais quand j'avais sentis la lune amorcer la transformation, j'étais entré dans la salle. Après tout, je ne pouvais vraiment pas prendre le risque de le blesser.

La transformation avait été un tout petit peu moins douloureuse que quand mon Gryffondor était parti, mais j'avais quand même souffert, apeuré de ce que j'allais trouver, ou non, en rentrant au Terrier.

La nuit s'était terminée, après ce qu'il m'avait semblé être des siècles et j'avais été dire à Severus que tout s'était bien passé avant de courir aux portes du château. Sauf que de là, j'avais été incapable de transplaner.

Et si Ron était une fois de plus parti, pour une raison ou pour une autre ? Il avait dit qu'il resterait et ce n'était pas un menteur, mais comment pouvais-je être sûr que j'allais le retrouver en rentrant chez les Weasley ?

Une fois de plus, j'avais été irrationnel mais la fatigue engendrée par la pleine lune additionnée aux souvenirs de la nuit où Ron m'avait quitté, tout cela s'était embrouillé dans ma tête et j'avais été incapable de réfléchir correctement. J'avais donc attendu, encore et encore, incapable de me décider. Et puis, près de deux heures après l'aube, Ron s'était retrouvé devant moi, visiblement inquiet et je m'étais jeté dans ses bras, soulagé. Il n'était pas reparti, il était même venu me chercher. Nous étions rentrés au Terrier et j'avais été surpris de trouver Bill dans le salon.

Les lendemains de pleine lune, on évitait habituellement les grands voyages. Il était apparemment venu après un appel paniqué de son petit frère, inquiet de ne pas me voir rentrer et quand je lui avais demandé comment il faisait pour se séparer de Fleur pendant les pleines lunes, il nous avait expliqué qu'il ne le faisait pas. En effet, le loup-garou n'allait pas blesser son ou sa destiné, sous aucun prétexte, alors il n'y avait aucun risque à passer la nuit ensemble, ça avait même tendance à diminuer la douleur de la transformation.

Magnifique, comme s'il n'avait pas pu nous dire ça plus tôt, franchement.

Je secouai la tête en revenant à l'instant présent, après que Ron m'ait interpellé. Il avait posé son livre et me regardait, attendant visiblement quelque chose de ma part. Je me levai et le pris dans mes bras avant de m'asseoir sur son fauteuil, lui sur mes genoux.

- Je n'ai pas entendu, excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Je disais que ce bouquin était ennuyeux. Aurais-tu une idée de ce qui pourrait ne pas l'être ?

- A vrai dire, j'en ai plus qu'une.

Je l'embrassai doucement et caressai ses flancs tandis qu'il effleurait mon visage et ma nuque de ses doigts. Je savais très bien à quoi il pensait et j'avais précisément envie de la même chose, mais je décidai de le taquiner un peu :

- On pourrait aller au lac, ou bien se promener jusqu'au saule, ou encore aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, je voudrais acheter un cadeau de Noël à ta mère et un pour Bill aussi. Après tout, c'est dans trois semaines et je ne leur ai toujours rien trouvé.

Il fit la moue et sourit ensuite tout en disant :

- Une promenade au Chemin de Traverse me convient.

Il se leva et me dit :

- J'arrive, je vais enfiler quelque chose de plus chaud.

J'attrapai son poignet et le retins puis me laissai tomber à genoux devant lui, posant mon visage contre la braguette de son pantalon. Je le sentis se tendre, littéralement et souriant, j'ajoutai :

- Ah... j'avais une autre idée aussi...

Je déposai un baiser sur son pantalon, juste en dessous de sa braguette, avant de poursuivre :

- Mais je comprends si tu veux d'abord qu'on aille se promener. Je vais chercher nos manteaux, je reviens.

J'embrassai son nez et partis rapidement à l'étage. Cette fois, c'est moi qui avais gagné.

Je récupérai nos vestes et redescendis, souriant, puis lui tendis son vêtement. Il m'adressa un regard noir et enfila son manteau rageusement.

- Tu te trouves marrant de me chauffer pour ensuite faire... ça, dit-il en indiquant les manteaux des yeux.

- C'est toi qui as dit qu'une promenade au Chemin de Traverse te convenait, si je me souviens bien, répondis-je en souriant innocemment.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis me sourit franchement avant de dire, tout en se plaçant devant la cheminette :

- Oui, mais après, tu m'as donné envie qu'on fasse l'amour comme des bêtes tout le reste de la journée. Mais soit, tes désirs sont des ordres.

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer, il lança une poignée de poudre et souffla « Chaudron Baveur ».

Comme des bêtes ?!

Soit.

J'allais à mon tour dans la cheminée et lançai une poignée de poudre en soufflant le nom de la taverne. Ron était deux mètres devant moi, visiblement prêt à partir sans m'attendre. Je le rattrapai en deux enjambées, l'attrapant par le bras et le tirant derrière moi jusqu'à l'une des chambres de l'étage. Je le poussai dans la pièce et fermai la porte derrière moi avant de le pousser sur le matelas. Je retirai mon écharpe que je liais autour de ses poignets afin de les attacher à la tête de lit. Il tira sur ses liens alors que je retirais mes chaussures et ma veste puis il s'exclama :

- Détache-moi espèce d'imbécile !

- Même pas en rêve, bébé.

Je retirai ma chemise, mes chaussettes et mon pantalon avant de lui enlever ses propres chaussures, chaussettes ainsi que son pantalon. Je m'assis ensuite à califourchon sur ses jambes afin de continuer à le déshabiller. Sauf que le fait qu'il soit attaché n'allait pas me faciliter la tâche. Il remarqua mon problème, car il dit :

- Tu disais quoi ? « Même pas en rêve » ? Je crois que tu vas devoir y réfléchir.

Je lui souris, puis me relevai pour récupérer ma baguette. A chaque problème sa solution. Je lançai un sort de découpe sur ses vêtements et il se retrouva bientôt en boxer et rouge de colère.

- Draco, là, ça ne m'amuse plus. Je... je... Arhgh, tu me le paieras !

Je passai ma main sur la bosse qui déformait son boxer et lui lançai un regard significatif avant d'ajouter :

- Sérieusement ?! Pourtant... de là où je suis, on dirait vraiment que tu aimes ça...

Il déglutit difficilement et je commençai à parcourir son corps de mes mains, mes lèvres, ma langue, sans jamais approcher son sexe de trop près. Il se retrouva bientôt à me supplier pour plus et à tirer sur ses liens comme un fou.

Je l'embrassais doucement puis secouai la tête, j'avais encore trois heures avant qu'on ne doive partir pour Poudlard et je comptais bien en profiter pour prendre mon temps, pleinement.

**POV Ron **_(Un peu plus tard)_

J'étais anxieux, bien que j'aie une totale confiance en Draco et en ce que Bill nous avait appris.

Je savais que je ne risquais rien, mais j'allais assister à la transformation de Draco en loup-garou. Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant ce soir mais je savais une chose : c'était douloureux. Et je n'avais pas envie de le voir souffrir.

Je sortis tout de même de la salle de bains, où j'étais passé afin de me calmer et de ne rien montrer à Draco.

Ne venions d'avoir fini de manger et allions partir pour Poudlard.

J'allai dans la cuisine et vis Draco aider maman à faire la vaisselle. Le voir avec un torchon en train d'essuyer m'excita et je me demandai si je n'avais pas un problème, à tout le temps être excité par lui.

Je me rappelai aussi que je devais lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il m'avait fait subir dans la chambre de la taverne un peu plus tôt, comment il m'avait fait languir et supplier.

Je les rejoignis, afin que cela soit terminé plus vite. Ensuite, maman et papa nous souhaitèrent de passer une bonne nuit et nous mirent à la porte.

Avaient-ils vu que j'étais moins motivé qu'au début à l'idée de passer cette pleine lune avec Draco ?

La précédente, je n'avais pas eu peur, du moins pas avant de voir que Draco ne revenait pas et de m'alarmer. J'avais immédiatement appelé Bill, avant même de penser à aller voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Je sentis une main prendre la mienne et remarquai que nous étions toujours sur le porche de la maison, dehors et que la nuit était en train de tomber.

- Tu es sûr que... enfin, tu veux toujours faire ça ? Demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante mais le visage impassible. Ce n'est pas... grave, si tu ne veux plus.

- Non, non, c'est bon. Je ne souhaite juste pas te voir souffrir, mais je viens avec toi, répondis-je en serrant sa main. Tu nous fais transplaner, ajoutai-je.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions devant les grilles du château.

Il les ouvrit et nous nous mîmes à marcher le long du chemin vers la bâtisse. C'était la troisième fois que je revenais ici et la présence de Draco m'aida grandement à ne pas déprimer.

Quand nous fûmes arrivés dans le Hall, je pus voir Snape parler à deux élèves de Poufsouffle. Il leur parlait gentiment, pas comme dans mes souvenirs où il était... le bâtard graisseux.

Il tourna la tête vers nous et je blanchis, ayant soudain peur qu'il ait pu entendre mes pensées, mais il nous fit un signe de le suivre, congédiant les deux élèves. Il nous amena à son bureau et nous servit une tasse de thé. Je bus la mienne en silence, l'entendant prendre des nouvelles de Draco. Cela était vraiment étrange de le voir réellement tel qu'il était.

Puis, il tourna la tête vers moi et me demanda :

- Vous êtes donc prêt à passer la nuit avec Draco ?

J'avalai de travers, toussotant et Draco vint rapidement me tapoter le dos. Je soufflai ensuite, reprenant ma respiration et rougissant sûrement jusqu'aux oreilles :

- Oui.

- N'ayez pas l'esprit si mal placé Monsieur Weasley. Enfin, je suppose que je comprends mieux pourquoi vous et Draco vous entendez si bien.

Il se leva ensuite, mais je ne ratais pas le sourire que Draco accorda à… son parrain parce que c'était bien ce qu'il était.

Nous le suivîmes ensuite et bien trop vite à mon goût, nous fûmes au septième étage, devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Je fermai les yeux, ressentant une douleur au cœur. Cette salle me rappelait beaucoup trop Harry. Je frottai la larme qui coula, ne voulant pas que Snape ni Draco ne la remarque.

- Je vais demander une salle avec plus de confort, pour Monsieur Weasley.

- Merci Severus, fit Draco.

Puis, Snape fit les trois allées et venues et la porte apparut. Il nous souhaita une bonne nuit et quitta le couloir. Draco me prit la main, qu'il avait lâché pour serrer son parrain avant son départ et nous fit entrer.

La pièce était sommaire, avec juste un lit et un canapé et un matelas au sol dans un coin. Il y avait une petite fenêtre avec des barreaux et repensant soudain aux paroles de Snape, je demandai :

- Comment est cette pièce d'habitude ?

- Plus... enfin moins... meublée je dirais.

- Oh...

J'allai ensuite m'asseoir sur le canapé et tapotai la place près de moi. Draco vint s'y asseoir et se colla à moi. Je restai silencieux, ne cessant de revoir Harry nous aider à la défense, avec l'A.D. Je secouai ensuite la tête et soupirai, posant cette dernière sur l'épaule de Draco.

Je me sentais mal ici, trop de souvenir, trop de peine. Mais je ne voulais pas mettre Draco dans le même état que la dernière fois car j'étais sûr qu'à chaque pleine lune, il allait avoir peur que je me sois enfui. Et je le comprenais.

- Il ne me reste que quelques minutes.

- Hum... okay, que dois-je faire ? Demandai-je.

Il se figea et avant de grogner :

- Bill ne t'a rien dit ? Parce que moi, il m'a juste dit, je cite « fais comme d'habitude et tout ira bien » alors... je pensais qu'il t'avait parlé.

- Non, il ne m'a rien dit, avouai-je. Je suppose que je dois juste attendre.

- Hm... Sûrement. Installe-toi sur le lit alors et moi, je vais aller là-bas, soupira-t-il en indiquant le coin opposé de la pièce. Juste au cas où, tu sais, pour la transformation et s'il te plait, ne t'approche pas avant que ce ne soit terminé. Peu importe combien je... enfin, combien je peux sembler avoir mal, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête, la gorge nouée. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et se leva. Il commença à se déshabiller et je me levai à la hâte, le stoppant en prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Il sembla réticent, sûrement la peur de se transformer si près de moi, alors je l'embrassai tout en disant :

- S'il te plait, laisse-moi faire.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que... rah, comme tu veux, s'emporta-t-il, mais quand je te dis de t'éloigner, tu le fais ! Merci, ajouta-t-il plus calmement en me souriant doucement.

Je lui souris en retour et commençai à retirer sa robe de sorcier, puis je déboutonnai sa chemise. Je la laissai ensuite tomber au sol. Je défis sa ceinture puis son bouton et sa braguette. Je fis glisser son pantalon tout en embrassant ses jambes et murmurant :

- J'aimerais te voir porter un jean un de ces jours, je suis sûr que cela t'irait bien.

- Hm... Tout ce que tu veux.

Je soulevai ensuite sa jambe gauche et retirai sa chaussure ainsi que sa chaussette, avant de faire pareil du côté droit. Je retirai finalement son pantalon et en dernier son sous-vêtement. Je remarquai qu'il ne bandait pas et cela me fit comprendre une fois de plus que ce moment était important et peut-être dangereux. Je remontai en l'embrassant, évitant son sexe inactif. Quand ma bouche fut sur la sienne, je me rendis compte qu'il se pinçait les lèvres.

Il murmura ensuite, tout en posant sa main sur mon torse et en me poussant légèrement :

- S'il te plait Ron, retourne là-bas maintenant. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te blesser.

Je ne le voulus pas et secouai la tête tout en me rapprochant de lui. Je me retrouvai incapable de le laisser seul maintenant, comme si une part de moi était en colère qu'il me demande ça. Je tentai de le prendre dans mes bras, mais comme rarement voir jamais, il se déroba et me lança un regard furieux avant de dire de manière plus autoritaire :

- J'ai dit va là-bas Ron ! Il est hors de question que tu restes aussi près de moi.

J'allais lui dire que non, mais il recula, jetant soudain un regard alarmé à la fenêtre et avant que je ne comprenne, il gémit, se tordant de douleur. Je fis un pas en avant, avant d'en faire deux en arrière quand je croisai son regard doré et furieux.

Je sentis mes mains trembler et mon cœur tenter d'exploser en le voyant là, souffrir et gémir. Je vis son corps se déformer, entendis ses os se briser. Il criait et se pliait, gémissant. Son bassin de disloqua et son cri me broya le cœur. Je vis ensuite son corps se reformer en forme lupine. Sa tête se modifia et bientôt, je pus distinguer un museau et une mâchoire plus proéminente. Puis, ses bras et ses jambes devinrent des pattes sous d'autres cris de douleurs.

Je sentis les larmes couler, me sentant impuissant face à ce que subissait Draco. J'aurais voulu qu'il n'ait jamais à vivre ça, puis une petite voix me dit que si cela avait été le cas, jamais nous ne serions ensemble.

Je fermai les yeux après avoir vu la fourrure grise se former et son corps s'allonger. Je pouvais entendre le bruit des os qui se remettaient en place et ces sons me donnaient envie de vomir.

Puis, je n'entendis plus rien et ouvris les yeux. Je tombai sur deux yeux dorés et un loup immense devant moi. Il devait bien dépasser les un mètre cinquante de hauteur, une fois sur ses pattes.

Il grogna et secoua la tête avant de se passer la langue sur les dents. Il lécha ensuite ses pattes et tourna sur lui-même puis posa de nouveau son regard sur moi.

J'eus peur, là, devant lui. Il grogna de nouveau puis baissa l'avant de son corps, posant sa tête entre ses pattes avant. Il gémit soudain et passa sa langue en dehors de sa bouche, ou plutôt sa gueule et je ris soudain en voyant sa queue remuer.

Je compris que Bill avait raison, qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Je m'approchai alors et, réticent malgré tout, avançai ma main. Il jappa et je pris ça pour un encouragement. Je posai mes doigts sur sa fourrure grise et la chaleur de son corps me fit frissonner. Je me mis à la caresser et il gronda avant d'aboyer. Je souris en m'asseyant au sol et commençai à caresser son corps de long en large. Il tourna la tête vers moi et ses yeux si lupins me firent pencher la tête sur le côté.

- Est-ce que tu me comprends ?

Il pencha sa tête de la même façon que moi puis jappa, je pris donc ça pour un oui.

Je souris et me relevai, allant vers le lit. Je m'y allongeai et dis :

- Allez viens, on sera mieux ici.

Il fut sur le lit en moins de temps qu'il ne m'avait fallu pour le dire et il s'allongea, posant sa tête sur mon torse.

Je recommençai mes caresses, l'observant.

Je ne pouvais l'imaginer faire du mal à quelqu'un dans cette apparence si magnifique. Mais je ne devais pas oublier que s'il était lâché dans la nature, il tuerait tout ce qu'il trouverait sur son passage. Je grimaçai et sentis soudain une langue lécher mon bras.

- Ça va, je n'ai rien.

Il jappa et reposa ensuite sa gueule sur mon torse. Bien malgré moi, je sentis la fatigue arriver un moment plus tard et tout en laissant ma tête reposer sur le côté alors que la sienne venait se placer à quelques centimètres de la mienne, je fermai les yeux, murmurant que je l'aimais, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce septième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p **  
**Abby and Jes**


End file.
